Differences
by Rocci
Summary: 4 years after the events of Elfen Lied Manga wise but with notable differences a new Diclonius escapes from a facility. Celia is the second Queen Diclonius. Spiteful, hateful, she seeks to rid the world of humans and give birth to pure Diclonius.
1. Demon

_**Ch 1: Demon**_

_Catching her breath might have been important. It was true, she had run nearly two miles none stop and her heart beat was throbbing like crazy. She could not hear the footsteps anymore, they had either stopped or had gone the wrong way. She smiled, she had outwitted and out powered those pathetic humans. So what now was she to do with her new found freedom?_

"_**Kill the humans."**_

_Celia jerked back, clutching her head, though it didn't pain her. It was just so fucking annoying when it happened. That was another thing about Diclonius, their instincts. It was pretty obvious that humans needed to die, she didn't need some voice in her head telling her that. The voice, which all Diclonius heard at one point or another. It was more annoying than helpful really, like a mother scolding their child again and again. "Kill the humans, brush your teeth, kill the humans, wash your hands, kill the human, take a bath…and so on."_

"_Then what?" she answered herself, and the voice replied back. That was another freaky thing, having a legitimate conversation with your thoughts._

"_**Good point, actually it might be a better idea to keep a low profile**__**."**_

"_Didn't you just tell me to start killing humans?" She responded rolling her eyes__._

"_**Shut it, I was just thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to make your presence unknown. Now, I don't think I'm feeling jolly about suggesting this, but I say you live with some humans."**_

_This would have been the perfect time for one of those comical scenes when the character drinking some water suddenly spews it into the host's face from shock. "LIVE WITH HUMANS! ARE YOU KNOCKED UP IN THE HEAD?" She cried, stifling her voice instantly when she realized just how loud she was yelling._

"_**Look whose calling who knocked up in the head. I want this filth of a human race ended as much as you do. But for now, we wait, we live. You've never **__**had real food right?"**_

_That was true, the bastards at the institution had only fed them small bowls of soup and basic nutritional formulas. So be it, she would find some scum…humans to live with for a while. Kill them later of course, but she would make them useful to her. She was after all…The Queen._

* * *

"_Shit__!" _

_Torino's fist came crashing on to his desk, though he ended up hurting himself more than the desk. "What is with these places becoming so easy to escape!" He yelled at the remainder of his staff that had survived the onslaught. "She is the new Queen, what if she dies, we need her!" Torino screamed, looking at each person. They mumbled incoherently. Truthfully what did they care? They all knew that the point of the whole thing was to get the Dicloinus race ready. They all knew that much like his father before him, Torino Kakuzawa wanted to be the father of the ultimate race. However, they needed food for their families, safety from the horrors. That is why they gave up their pride and honor to work for him._

_Torino turned his attention to the man at the far end of the room. Crossed arm and leaning slightly against the wall. His eyes were close, as if asleep, but he was certainly awake. He wore a thick grey overcoat which covered a black shirt and combat pants. His brown hair streaked behind him, near shoulder length. The man's name was "Jericho" or so that was his name at the institution. He was impassive, and serious at all times. He never smiled and more than often his lips never parted from his mouth. Whatever answers he gave, it was with either nods or shakes of his head. It was a real deal when the man actually decided to talk._

_He was also head of the Special Defense Team which helped kept the Diclonius in balance throughout the institution. _

_It was time for him to get to work._

* * *

_Now how to proceed with the plan? "Hey, I am a Diclonius as you can tell by my two horns, pink hair and red eyes. I probably killed your loved ones, may I stay at your house for about a day or two?"_

_No, that wouldn't work._

_Hunger was beginning to overcome Celia as her stomach growled. Stealing would have been preferred but it was best not to draw attention to herself like that. Truthfully what she wanted to do was just kill people. It ate at her like a parasite, and she found enjoyment in killing humans. She knew though, she had to resist, just for this one moment though._

_After a few more minutes, which seemed more like a few hours, she went out. She did her best to fit into the crowd. She was just a normal person, nobody look at her, nobody get any ideas. It was working out fairly well too. Nobody was bothering her, maybe she could reach a more secured area from the city. Her killing intent was growing, a Diclonius didn't go through a city filled with millions of people and not kill at least one of them. She wanted to make them pay, she wanted to kill them and she would enjoy it too. _

_The fact that she had spent an hour walking through the city was a testament to her own patience. Then she heard it, the frantic screams of people, the running of the feared. Something had happened, something bad. By instinct she ran in the opposite direction, towards the horror. There she saw it, three people, a man and two women on the ground. Technically pieces of them, heads and body torn viciously apart. Celia knew that only one being could have caused it. Sure enough, she saw her, a young girl, perhaps 15 standing idly by as if enjoy the sunset. She turned her head to Celia, her eyes dilating from surprise. Then her grinned grew, and Celia grinned back. It was good to find friends among the humans._

* * *

_Grammatical Errors aside, a few subtle changes from the original. _

_1.) The Voice's text has been bolded as done in later installments._

_2.) The text "fed them small bowls of soup and basic nutritional formulas" originally had bread in place of soup. Since I'm not sure if I ever even mention bread in later installments, I decided to change it into soup._

_3.) Lastly I've used the Horizontal Ruler to seperate story parts._


	2. Fear

**Ch 2: Fear**

_She had found a friend, a comrade. Celia went over to the girl, her Diclonius energy seeping out so that there was no question of who she was. Not only did the girl shake her hand, she actually embraced her in a hug. _

"_What the hell?" A male voice cried from somewhere unimportant. True, most people didn't hug each other in the middle of a bloody scene like this one._

"_You're the queen, I can't believe it! What is your name?" The girl said with a grand smile. _

"_Celia."_

"_Tanya." The girl responded. _

"_I assume you are responsible for this." Celia said with a smile, looking at the bloody mess on the streets. "Somebody's got to do it." said Tanya with a sly smile on her face. "The Queen herself, I had lost all hope when Lucy died, but now you've come. You are the New Queen. You will help us pave the way through these wretched humans." _

_She couldn't disagree with that at all. However they both grew quiet as more pronounced footsteps came along. "Of course." Celia said, rolling her eyes and looking beyond her shoulders. Tanya likewise looked more disappointed than scared. Soldiers in black uniform, holding semi auto weapons were marching towards them. There was about five of them, armed to the tooth, yet so fragile. Humans never did understand how low they truly were, but still…what was to be expected from the scum of the Earth? _

_They stopped when they saw the two girls, first noticing the brilliant pink hair on both of them. Their eyes lifted up slightly to see the thick white horns sticking out of their heads. No doubt about it, they were Diclonius. Problem was, they were not prepared for this. There had been no indication that a second Diclonius was to be with Celia. Their fear began to show, until their leader gave a loud grunt which silenced them._

_Celia narrowed her eyes, starring coldly at the "grunter." Unlike the soldiers, he was garbed in a rather normal uniform. His grey coat hovering in the wind and holding in his hands two pistols. Magnum 50 caliber perhaps, it didn't really matter to Celia, she could handle it. What bothered her though was more of a psychological issue. The soldiers shook with fear, a terror gripping them like ice. This other man however, he looked coldly into her red eyes without concern. His dark expression said everything without a word being spoken. It was an expression that insulted The Queen, it meant that he was challenging her._

"_Do not worry My Queen, we will handle them." Tanya said after a moment._

"_We?"_

_Sure enough, the soldiers turned abruptly around to see three more Diclonius girls come walking calmly out. They were all about the same age, 18 years old, and their malice grew from every step they took. It was the instinct in the Diclonius to make mankind instinct. These people came to hurt them, so they would hurt them in return._

_The soldiers whimpered as Jericho turned his head slowly. He was not frightened, fear was beyond him. However, his men were not ready for this. He too had not expected there to be this many Diclonius in the area. He had come for Celia only, this was a drastic change in plans. His men could not fight, they were too frightened, and though he detested cowardliness, he would not let his soldiers die so fruitlessly. However, with 5 Diclonius, that didn't seem possible. _

"_So are you going to attack?" One of pink haired girls said with mock questioning._

"_S-Shut up!" One of the soldiers cried back. Jericho closed his eyes, there was a time when you just had to be quiet. He was thinking, not about his own survival but the survival of his men. But what could he possibly…?_

"_GAAAAAAAH!"_

_His eyes shot open in surprise. Those fools! Fear had gotten them completely, they did not want to die, and so the soldiers rushed outwards, foolishly unaware of their actions. Their guns fired, and their ammo blocked so easily as to be embarrassing. Then they died, like rats in a lab. Celia took one by his arms and viciously ripped the appendages apart. Tanya rushed in, her vectors reaching inside one's head and exploding outwards like a red fireworks display. The carnage grew, and the humans watching intelligently backed off._

_It was over almost as quickly as it had begun, the last severed head thrown into the human crowed which screamed and ran back. Jericho never once closed his eyes from the gore that plagued the streets. He pocketed one gun, holding the other firmly in his left hand. The men, they had lost their lives for nothing. They would never see their families again, they would never love their wives or children again. It was over for them._

_Tanya walked slowly towards him, smiling devilishly and without care. The others stood back along with Celia, wondering together how she would end this man's life. _

"_Sad isn't it? So why don't I do us all a good favor and end your miserable life!" She yelled triumphantly. Her vectors kicking off the ground so that she literally flew at Jericho. Her vectors forming into a fist, she rushed in to "punch" the foolish human's head off. _

_Tanya's eyes widened in shock as this man, this human, who shouldn't even be able to see her vectors dodge. Her so called invisible fist brushed above his head, as he rushed in. A human usually fought from a distance, to attack head on was crazy. Then she saw it, she saw it like the quick flash that it came from the swift arm movement. A gun, directly pointed at her head, the man starring at her. She realized the situation one second before it was too late._

_*BANG!*_

_Her brains fell, before her entire body did._


	3. Impossibilities

**_Ch 3: Impossibilities_**

_Jericho starred at the fallen body of his victim, and instead of triumph, sadness showed across his face. It must have been a lie though, for his expression soon after turned grim and faced Celia and the other diclinous. This time he reached for his second gun, and pulled it back out and aimed both of them at the girls. His silver eyes finding the red ones, and though his face did not show it, his emotions burned a with a passionate hate. These men, though working for a cause deemed wrong by society in general, had been good people. They had never harmed a person before, even a Diclonius without distinction. This murder, it was so pointless, and now they would pay._

_Celia was the only one who didn't shake, but she was just as shocked as all the others. She looked at the body of her fallen comrade, her friend. It just didn't make sense, no human could have done this, it was downright impossible! But as she gazed at the bloody mess that was Tanya, she could deny it no longer. This man had killed her, no._

_This man had destroyed her. He, unlike so many others did not run away, but forward. This human had done something that others before him had not. He had fought, not from fear or the attempt to save his own life, but for the soul purpose of attacking. But what shocked Celia the most, was the fact that this man had killed a Diclonius under his own power. Not behind a glass wall, not through some syringe in a lab. He had killed her with his own powers, faster and stronger than she had been._

_**"Impossible!" **__The voice inside her uttered, she agreed mentally. This had not happened, no human could possibly stand in their way. Their vectors were unseen, unstoppable…there was no way a human could have dodged them._

_Celia paused in her frustration. That was not true. It was extremely rare for a human to see vectors. The arms that moved at such a high velocity as to be deemed invisible to the naked eye. The only people who could see them were Diclonius themselves. There had though, been a human was able to see them. _

_The Diclonius saw the humans as inferior beings, ones that had to be killed off. Sometimes however, the humans themselves decided to fight back. In the history of the Diclonius, there was only one other human who had the audacity to challenge them. In fact this man had fought The Queen herself, Lucy. He had gone by the name of "Bandou" and it was name that struck lethal hatred in the hearts of all Diclonius. He had first fought their Queen a few years ago, and as it should be, The Queen easily defeated him. What happened next, few knew what to think. The Queen should have killed him, why did she let him live? Whatever the reason though, The Queen had proven just how superior she was to him._

_But this man, Bandou, he was voracious. He did not take losing easily, nor did he take the loss of his sight and arm easily. The human scum fixed him, made him stronger. Bandou re-challenged The Queen and fought equally with her. This was the first time this had ever happened. A human fighting equally with The Queen. A human, who could hurt and hold advantage to The Queen. True, Lucy had won and violently ripped him in half, but he had fought her on equal grounds. Something, that no human should ever be able to do._

_So was that the kind of man who Celia now looked on with both anger and fear? This man, who murdered without distinction her fellow Diclonius? _

_He had never thought himself a cruel man before. He believed that the Diclonius were poor creatures who only needed love and attention. He actually detested what the institutions did to the Diclonius. The tortures that went on in there, the pain that they suffered. It saddened him deeply, a level of regret he never showed publicly. But he hated the Diclonius, not because they murdered, for he knew their homicidal nature was legit. He had a reason to hate them._

_Was it impossible, for either side to live in peace? If it was true, he hoped it would come soon. For now, his eyes narrowed, and he pulled the triggers._


	4. Flee

Now the plot gets ready. At first I wasn't going to introduce any actual Elfen Lied characters, but I just had to. You'll also notice I decided to start bolding the text for the "Voice" Makes it easier to read I'm think.

I hope you all enjoy.

_**Ch 4: Flee**_

_The volley of bullets shot forth from both magnums and the fight truly began. Celia put up her vectors in self defense, but found that most of the bullets were being deflected by the other three Diclonius. They stood by her side, their faces rapt with seriousness, their vectors zipping in and out as the bullets came quite close to hitting something vital. To protect The Queen, to let her prosper. That was the duty of the siplitet, to make sure their genes prospered. They could not, would not let The Queen die. _

_A bullet grazed past one's face, a spew of red spitting on the ground below her. The bullets were slowly but surely beginning to reach their marks. They could not risk getting in closer, and in fact were forced backwards. At this point the onlookers ran away, only the brave (Or perhaps stupid) decided to stay and watch. Things were getting bad for the young pink haired females._

"_My Queen, run!" One of the girls said, actually pushing Celia backwards with her vectors. _

_Run away? Usually she would have argued against this, but she understood. They were giving up their own life to save her? She was The Queen and she knew she had to live. No tears crossed her face as she quickly turned and fled. Her heart however skipped a beat. If that man ever survived, she would personally kill him herself._

_Magnum 45 caliber rounds. They were bullets that were weaker than the usual 50 tungsten bullets. What he lacked in power, he had in firepower. Jericho was no amateur when it came to guns and gun fighting. He knew how to fight the Diclonius, he knew how to kill them. Each gun held 150 bullets. He fired in certain areas, watching the Diclonius defend the area. He would look for an opening, a spot that was unguarded and aim for it. _

_The fight was in his favor, but only for as long as the bullets remained. From the time the fight began, he calculated that he had maybe around 65 bullets in each magnum by now. He stopped shooting the moment Celia start to run away. That could not happen, he was ordered to bring her back by any means necessary. He moved forward, then stopped abruptly as the other Diclonius stood in his way. Their faces were murderous, their intent clear. He had to, for the moment, admire their courage. To protect someone else, he admired that. That admiration could not last, these people had to be killed. This long war of humans and Diclonius, only one could survive._

_There was a scream, the Diclonius on the left rushed in, her face furious with vengeance. Her vectors flew out, the palm open, seeking the midsection of Jericho's body. He saw it all. He saw it, like a transparent, but oddly thick grey arm. Vectors were capable of catching and deviating bullets, yet were surprisingly slow during attack. He dodged it, the arm passing again over his head just as he had dodged the one from Tanya._

"_What the hell!" The girl shrieked, disbelieving her eyes. Her vectors shot out, all four of them, zipping and weaving. Although he could have dodged them, he felt it wiser to back away. He sought another opening again, firing his gun for distraction. They were getting closer, and he was getting pushed back. If he was worried, he did not show it, he merely took the situation at hand and dealt with it as it came. _

_Celia had certainly escaped now. Even if he did kill these Diclonius, it would be too much of a hassle to start looking for her. His options were running around, as well as his bullets. He had not expected to be fighting so many Diclonius. One on one he could certainly have held the advantage, but as long as the girls stayed their designated meters, they could attack him and his attack would not be able to reach them. _

_They of course, would not let him live, even if he tried to escape. So what was he going to do? _

_Kill them. Simple as that._

_He abruptly turned tail and ran. A loud groan of disappointment came from the crowd during this cowardly act. The girls were just as eager to follow after him. No human killed their kind and got away with it, none! _

_One of them took the lead, their vectors kicking of the ground so as to appear as if flying. They were faster like this, they felt empowered, they believed their opponent was running away. Far from it in fact._

_Jericho jerked his body around, the bullet exiting from the gun he held. The closest one caught it inches from hitting her face. Naturally she threw her vectors out and watched in horror as Jericho actually ran forward, dodging the vectors in the process. They just couldn't understand it. What part of the "vectors are invisible to humans" was this man not getting. He was…he was cheating or something!_

_The next thing to hit her was not a bullet, it was something weaker though the shock of it stopped her and her vectors cold. Jericho had actually come straight at her, and his palm hit her face. His feet lifted from the ground, and his body took momentum as he threw the girl head first into the ground. He wasted no time, the magnum cocked in his hand and was put into the girl's mouth._

_He felt that brief moment of pity, then fired._

* * *

_Celia had finally made it out of the city, and luckily without harm. The people had felt it safer to stay inside and thus had managed to run away basically unnoticed at this point. She walked over to a bench, sat down to catch her breath._

"**The hell was that?" **Her inner voice cried. **"Fucking human screwing us up like that! Dammit what a pain in the ass! What a…in…pain…"**

_Celia shook her head. Her thoughts were drifting away, it was then that she felt a stinging agony just above the right side of her head. She reached up, and felt where her horn would have been. The pain increased as she realized that half of it was gone. It hurt…it hurt…it hurt so much._

"_**Oh…sh-"**_

_Her consciousness faded, she faded along with it. Replaced by something completely new to her, of which she had no control over._

_It must have been a couple of hours since she had fell unconscious on the bench. Someone was pushing her slightly, a soft warm hand. Her eyes fluttered open as she urged herself to get up. She knew one thing, her name was Celia…_

…_and that was about it. She could not remember anything else, all she knew was that she was cold and a bit frightened. What was she doing out here, all alone? Then she realized that she wasn't alone, someone was there with her. Her red eyes sought her, and found a young woman, perhaps the age of 18 smiling at her. She seemed like a nice person, whoever she might be._

"_Hi! I'm Nana, why are you all alone here?" She asked, although she looked like an adult, she spoke like that of a child. She wore a thin ball park hat which did not hide the thick bangs of pink down her face. Along with that, a simple black dress and black shoes. Her smile was warm and welcoming, but she hesitated with her answer._

"_I…I don't know." She said after the pause. _

_The girl, Nana, was somewhat unsure of what to do next. She saw the protrusions from her head, and knew what she was. She had changed, even "she" had changed. Everyone could change, and she was afraid this girl might become what the world feared. So Nana took Celia to her to the residence that she lived in, with her friends…unaware of what the girl truly was._

* * *

_Changes from Original_

_Jericho before stated that while Torino wanted her back alive, he wanted to kill her. This is rather contadictory considering he refuses to kill as proven in "Silver Clouds." The reason for this really was, well I had never planned on doing any kind of sequels or prequels until the end. _

_Nana's age was changed from 19 to 18. Also note that while I know Siplites age faster, and Nana is in fact maybe 10 or so. I felt to keep it better as the age she looks throughout the whole thing. Since I usually put her around 14 via the manga, four years later would put her at 18. This was just a choice on my part._


	5. Seperate Mindsets

**Ch 5: Separate Mindsets**

_Yesterday was a blur and Celia more than anything wanted to continue sleeping. The nudging hand on her head proved more concerning though, so after a yawn the young girl got up. She was at first unaware of her surroundings. She was lying on a thick blue cot, a blanket bundled over the edge as she had gotten up._

_That was right! That kind girl who had gotten her from that bench and taken her. Her head had hurt terribly then but now that seemed like a distant memory. She could not remember what had happened, all she knew was that she was on a bench and her head had hurt like crazy. _

_She knew a few things about herself though._

_Her name was Celia (Or so she assumed.) She was 17 years old and finally…well actually that was about it. She looked up, expecting to see that kind girl who had come to her on the bench. It was not, it was a small breasted girl, with brown hair. Her warm smile though was enough for Celia to trust her. She could hear voices in the background though, angry voices. Voice that were arguing. _

"_We can't risk it!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_You know exactly why, she's like…"_

"_Like you!"_

_Celia had no idea what was going on, but sincerely hoped it had nothing to do with her. She had the unpleasant feeling it did. The girl introduced herself as Mayu and a friend of Nana. That was definitely good enough for Celia, who instantly saw this girl as a sister despite knowing little to nothing about her._

_The arguing increased in tempo and Mayu looked at the closed door in concern. She knew exactly who was yelling, who was on the offensive and who was on the defensive. She also knew that both parties had a well good reason for their arguments. When the door finally opened and a group of people came in, she backed away. She felt it would be easier to stay out of this mess, which she hoped would be minor at best. _

_Celia instantly saw Nana and smiled at her, who smiled back at her in return. Thank goodness there, she for whatever reason was not mad her. She noticed a young man who looked at her uncertainly, he was not mad at her, but apparently not happy with her either. He seemed to be arguing with his own self conscious. _

_Now with one good and one neutral, there had to be…bingo._

_Another girl had come with them, nearly the same age as the young man who bore a slight resemblance to Nana, if only in the physical department. She had thick pink hair that was cut short so that that the strands just barely touched her shoulders. She looked at Celia with a gaze of intensity. Celia noticed the bumps atop of her head, seeing the similarity between herself and Nana._

"_What is your name?" _

_The older girls voice could have been less cruel. She sounded threatening and Celia actually backed up._

"_You don't have to say it like that." Nana said, heading over to the frightened girl and laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Please tell us your name." Nana said kindly. Why couldn't that other girl speak to her like that?_

"_Celia." She said, looking at Nana in the process since she'd probably choke on her own words if she looked into the hate filled irises of the other girl. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Nana continued, her voice soft and calm. Celia thought for a moment, thought hard and strong…and nothing came. It was a blank. A total blank, the very last thing she remembered was being awoken by Nana on the bench. "I don't know." she finally said, shrugging her shoulders. All but that one girl who had spoken to her in such a cold way seemed ready to accept her word as the truth._

"_Who have you killed?" She said._

"_Killed?" Celia muttered, as if she had not heard correctly. The girl brought a spare newspaper and Celia recoiled. Thank goodness it was the usual black, white and grey kind. The amount of red that would be on it would have been astounding. She gulped, and turned her head. Not many people would want to see the bloodbath that was shown on the front page._

"_Do you know what this is?" _

"_No." Celia responded truthfully. _

"_Please…" Nana began, but the other girl gave her a look which instantaneously kept her quiet._

"_This is the kind of incident where only a Diclonius could have caused. Care to explain yourself?" _

"_I…I don't know. Please I really don't know!" She stuttered, tears running down the side of her face. What had she done to deserve this? The next person to speak though was not this mean girl, but the man next to her._

"_Maybe we should let her stay. We have no proof that she was the cause of this accident and it would be cruel to let her out on the streets." He gave the girl next to him a slight smile, and she returned it, though her expression back to Celia was just a spiteful as it had been before. _

"_Fine then, you can stay, but if she starts acting up, I deal with her." She said, though her voice broke slightly in the middle. As if she was either unsure or regretful of what she was saying. What right did she have to judge this girl on, considering her own past. So she reluctantly agreed and Celia became part of the family._

_She had already been introduced to Nana and Mayu._

_The young man's name was Kouta._

…_and the other girl, upon being asked what her name was._

…"_Lucy."_

"**My God!" **_The voice said, shocked more than anything. The dark side of Celia could not even give her thoughts to just how true this shock was. First some human starts defying the laws of reality and kills Diclonius like a butcher. Then their entire memory gets erased, a third personality opens up and she, the Dark Celia was stuck in the thoughts of The Voice. Separated from the outside world physically, but not mentally. Even worse, they could not control this third personality, as it was completely oblivious to them. This was completely horrible to both of them as being near the humans and showing such kindness to them made them sick._

_Number 7 was with them too. She was a mistake, unfit to be called a Diclonius._

_But the worst of it had come now. She couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it. But it was true, that pink hair, those horns slightly longer than the average Diclonius. The red eyes, the adult body. Her name itself._

_Lucy. The previous Queen of the Diclonius. She was dead however, died and thus all the Diclonius had waited for the New Queen to be born. Usually Dark Celia would have been glad to see her, actually she would have worshipped her. Like a sensei, ready for the New Queen to learn from the old. But instead of a utter delight, a rich hatred boiled inside her mind._

_Lucy. The one that Diclonius worshipped and humans feared…was living with humans. Judging from her clean clothes and complexity, she wasn't being tortured either. She had chosen this life on her own, she had chosen it._

_The traitor!_


	6. Change

**Ch 6: Change**

_The people at the residence proved to be more kind than Celia had first expected. Even Lucy had stopped being so cold towards her. Celia was glad for this, though Lucy also never spoke to her either except to do tasks around the house. Her husband, Kouta was far more friendly and spoke to Celia as if he had known her his entire life. He was a good person, and she enjoyed his company. Even more, she enjoyed the company of Nana and Mayu who were like sisters to her. _

_As she brushed the broom across the hardwood floor, she couldn't help but think that her life now was somehow better than it had been before. She only wished she could remember what her life was like beforehand._

_Life was good._

"_Celia!" Mayu called from the kitchen. "Want some ice cream?"_

_Life just got better._

"_Life was good?" Dark Celia thought along with The Voice. Where the hell was a hammer when you needed one. She would bash in her own head just to get out of here. Out of this dark recess of her own mind. This Good Celia was ruining everything. She was the damn Queen for God sakes! Yet for the past week she had lived with the humans and the two traitorous Diclonius Number 7 and Lucy. True she had planned to live with some, but that was only to get rested and be on her way. These fools needed to die._

_Lucy. Even now the thought would drop out of her equilibrium. She, the darkness, would find a way out. She would kill Lucy, kill Number 7, kill the humans and finally kill this worthless third personality that existed. She had a job to do, she had a purpose, to generate new Diclonius. Such an act would be impossible if this stupid bitch didn't get her act together, what hope was there in the continuation of their species?_

"_**Ah shit, not again." **__grumbled The Voice. Dark Celia closed her eyes psychologically in disappointment. Celia was talking to Nana, both of them licking the creamy goodness atop the waffle cones and getting ready for their afternoon walk. The kind of walk where Dark Celia and The Voice had to listen to all the idiotic conversation. How nice the fucking day was. How great a friend they both fucking were. How amazing fucking awesome it was that they had taken her into the house when she was all alone. _

_Fucking love._

_Fucking joy._

_Dark Celia breathed in mentally, catching her thoughts within herself. Yelling mentally at herself (Which was useless anyways) would acquire absolutely nothing. She would have to grudgingly wait._

"_Hey Celia, I hear the fair is open. Let's go there!" Nana exclaimed in joy. _

"_Oh just smite me God." Dark Celia thought._

* * *

_Never before could Celia remember having this much fun before in her entire life. True she could only remember about a week of her entire life, but she was having so much fun. She came to the fair with Nana and Mayu, loving every moment that she was with them. Her friends, her sisters. The only reason it wasn't heaven was the fact that after four hours of merriment, they had to leave._

_It was 6:00 when they finally arrived, and Celia prepared to help Mayu and Nana cook dinner. As in, Celia helped Nana not screw up dinner. She liked the pink haired girl a lot, but nobody liked a burnt supper. But as Mayu was reaching up to get the plates from the cabinet, she lost her balance, bringing one of the of the plates flying down._

_Nana instantly stopped what she was doing and rushed over and grabbed Mayu before she could hit the ground. Celia seeing the plate come down, threw out a single vector and caught it right before it could hit the floor. Sighing with relief, she placed the dish on the counter and went over to see if Mayu was alright. She did not expect the two girls to be looking at her with what appeared to be surprise. She stopped, afraid she had done something wrong again._

_Nana wasn't sure what to say. Celia was consciously capable of producing vectors. She did not think this was impossible, for all Diclonius were capable of producing them. She however imagined that Celia was much like Lucy's separate personality, Nyuu. A personality incapable of using vectors. This worried Nana greatly. She herself was perhaps the only Diclonius to ever be able to control herself. The only Diclonius who never killed and even then there had been times when she had lost her temper. Nana knew what most Diclonius were like, and while many were capable of change, most always acted the same._

"_Celia, can you come into the other room with me?" Nana asked._

_Celia nodded, weren't they aware of vectors? The invisible arms to all Diclonius that were used to help mankind?_

_How she had not gone insane right now was beyond her. "Help mankind?" What the hell! Mankind needed to die and the Diclonius needed to prosper. Dark Celia thought furiously._

* * *

_Celia sat on the comfortable couch in the living room, and the doors closed as Nana came in solemnly behind. They were alone, and would not be disturbed. _

"_I'm not angry." Nana began, which calmed Celia's anxiety. "But I need to know about those arms." _

"_But you're a Diclonius like me right. You should have vectors also." Celia exclaimed. _

"_Well yeah…" Nana said, taking off her arm. Celia shrieked. "What happened to you!" _

"_It's nothing." Nana said. Celia did not need to know how she had become this way. It was becoming difficult for Nana to speak to Celia. One reason was the fact that she just wasn't capable of doing it. This was the act of an adult, and while physically Nana was a young adult, her mind was that of a child. This was the kind of talk Lucy should have been giving._

…_scratch that. This __was __the kind of talk Nana should have been giving. She asked Celia, as politely as she could, a few questions and the answers she received shocked her. Celia said that she had been a Diclonius for as long as she could remember and were always capable of using vectors. She told her how she used her vectors to help people. What she said, was something most Diclonius never did. She was pleased with Celia, her friend was not a murderer for the moment she saw the vectors her thoughts had turned to that scene in the paper from a week ago. She trusted her friend. However, she told Celia that it would be better if she didn't use her vectors when around Lucy. _

_Lucy had never been a patient and in most cases kind person. Although Nana believed she had no right to criticize Celia, she thought it best to keep things quiet. Nobody wanted to get on Lucy's bad side._

* * *

_Changes from Original_

_The text "True she had planned to live with some, but that was only to get rested and be on her way. These fools needed to die." was added._


	7. Chelsea

I admit some of the things I'm doing is a bit cliché. Lucy married to Kouta and all that jazz. I apologize for the unoriginality there.

I also wanted to make the statement of why I made Jericho into a Diclonius Ass Whooper. Bandou happened to be my favorite character in the Elfen Lied manga because he was the only human who not only had the audacity to challenge Lucy and the Diclonius, he could actually do something about it. He was the underdog, the human and yet he could fight the likes of Lucy herself on near equal grounds. I wanted to have a character who represented human power, and that a human could be just as powerful and threatening as any Diclonius.

**Ch 7: Chelsea**

_The man and his son huddled in the corner of their living room, petrified. The young girl wasn't even looking at them right now. She was instead taking her time to rummage in the refrigerator for food. After picking out a cup of yogurt and using her vectors to get a spoon in the drawer, she sat in the chair and started eating. While she enjoyed the meal, the young boy and his father took a glance at the right._

_A woman, blood spewing from the exposed neck, the head somewhere in the next room as it had rolled from the decapitation. They had made an effort to try and escape, and were blocked by the girl's occult powers. They trembled in terror, they wanted to leave, to live. As the 16 year old girl continued eating, she thought about what she saw as she hid behind the trees._

_There had been a fight between 5 Diclonius and a human. One of the Diclonius had been The Queen, for every Diclonius recognized the Queen. She gave off a particular aura that was recognized. But what happened had left her scarred, her kind had been killed by this human, murdered. She so wanted to pay him back, to rip his head off, to tear him into shreds. She did not though, feeling it was best not to draw attention to herself. _

_Waiting would not satiate her lust for murder though. Every human she saw she wanted to kill. When it became to bothersome for her to ignore, she decided to not only fulfill her needs emotionally but physically as well. The woman had it easy, she was just the test subject so that she could show the other two. She had died quickly. Then as she finished the yogurt she got up and went over to the two. They were sweating profusely now as Chelsea knelt down to the father. She placed a Vector on the man's cheek, then with a smile she swiped. Blood splattered the floor as the man's quick scream was stifled from the agony of the attack. His entire lower jaw was forcibly ripped off so that his tongue lolled out. He clutched his face as his son screamed in horror. Of course this wasn't enough for Chelsea who continued to smile._

_*RRRIIIIIPP!*_

_The arm was flung across the room and hit the opposite wall with a loud thud. The father moaned. The boy couldn't take seeing his father being tortured like this, with a scream he ran at the Diclonius. He felt a strong hit to his face as Chelsea swatted him away like a fly. She'd deal with him next, but first…_

_There was another loud rip, and the man's second arm was forcibly torn off. The smell of blood was revolting to the boy, yet the girl breathed normally. Finally tiring over this, she decided it was time to send the man to hell. His spine snapped from the force of the hit, paralyzed he shook in his own pain and blood before finally dying._

"_Father!" the son yelled, unbelieving. "What's wrong, he's only dead." Chelsea responded as if having a conversation about the weather. Her vectors zipped in and grabbed the boy by the throat, lifting him up in the air. She felt the sadistic need to really torture him. Oh this was going to feel so good to her. She took a free vector and slowly inserted into his mouth, digging it down his esophagus. He began to choke, oh but his suffering was only just starting. She waited a moment before continuing the act, watching the boy cry and gag. _

_Then she did it. His body convulsed as she whipped her vector around. Every organ was ripped off, as she turned his internal organs into a bloody soup. Satisfied, he finally let the boy die where he was. She enjoyed it, she would not deny it. There was no doubt in her thoughts that she had enjoyed every single moment of it. She felt no qualm with the butchery she had committed. Finished with her act of homicide she went to the showers, washed off the blood and left as the moon was shining full overhead. _

_Now her delighted face turned serious. She looked left then right. "Where are you?" She mumbled to herself, searching for that particular energy signal, the energy signal produced by The Queen. She felt nothing, certainly she was alive, but all she felt were normal siplitet energy. She needed to find the Queen._

* * *

_Celia was enjoying a great Japanese meal with her family, listening intently on what everyone was saying. Considering how new she was, she felt it was better to just listen to everyone else. As Nana had asked, she had not used her vectors since then. Lucy herself was even being nicer to her (Well actually she had passed Lucy a cup of water and been given a very disgruntled "thanks") but it was definitely better than nothing. _

"_**Something doesn't make sense."**_

"_No really, everything is fine." Replied Dark Celia sarcastically._

"_**Shut up and listen. Can you feel that, our energy. There is none! We are not giving off any kind of energy."**_

_As The Voice talked, Dark Celia realized it as well. She could not feel her own Diclonius energy. It must have been something to do with this damn third personality._

"_**Lucy also, can you feel it?"**_

_At first Dark Celia wasn't sure what The Voice was trying to point out. Then she realized it, she could not sense Lucy. Actually that was a lie, she could sense her, but she did not give off the aura of a Queen. Now of course the traitor didn't deserve to be Queen anyways, but either way she should have produced some sort of energy signal similar to her own. _

_How badly she needed to gain control again._


	8. Starting Point

In case anyone was wondering why Yuka has yet to make a scene, well…I'm just not using her. She's was an annoying character in both manga and anime and quite frankly I don't want to use her.

**Ch 8: Starting Point**

_Timeless it began and endless it shall finish, The Voice is calling out. Do you hear it, inside your head, pounding away. It is talking The Voice that is, it says something. You are unsure at first, you are young. The words are incomprehensible, but you listen. The Voice is always talking, it is never done speaking. Sometimes you want it to shut up, and sometimes you listen eagerly. The Voice, it is speaking._

_Their history had a starting point, the very beginning. Their first Queen, the biblical character Eve, the first Diclonius. The true human. They had become the worlds leading force, the major species. So what had happened in the past to make their future so? Something had happened, something bad._

_A war?_

_A disease?_

_A thought?_

_Something had happened long ago, 50 years…100 years 1,000 years. Something had happened long ago and it must end. _

_Humans were the enemy. They were filth, they were spiteful. The Voice became clear, kill the humans. The singularity word, "kill."_

_It started from the endless beginning and at some point the line had bent. Someone had messed up, something had screwed up royally. The past could not change, it was done. But the future could be changed, the future was like a empty slate, waiting to be written on._

_And yet…The Voice would falter on a single human word in every Diclonius._

"_Choice."_

_It was after two o clock in the morning and of course everyone else should be asleep. It was not that Celia could not sleep, she had merely woken up prematurely in her room. She gazed at the inert bodies of Nana and Mayu in each corner and then decided to get up and get a glass of water. As the faucet turned off, she saw a figure in the clean mirror. _

_It was Lucy._

"_Celia, I'd like to speak to you in the living room." Her voice was soft and pleasant. Lucy had never spoken to her with a voice before, and it was because of this that she agreed. Technically she would have agreed anyways but she actually felt safe this time. She and Lucy sat on opposite chairs and Celia quietly waited for Lucy to speak._

"_Can you use vectors?" The young woman asked. The way she said it, Celia thought that Lucy knew the answer to the question despite her asking it. It was because of this that she knew it would be unwise to lie even with what Nana had asked her. "Yes." She replied._

"_What are the vectors used for?" the woman asked. "To help humans." Celia replied._

_Lucy opened her mouth to retort than closed it. She had expected an answer similar to "Kill the humans." but help them? _

"_Celia, promise me that you will never use your vectors to hurt anyone." Lucy said, her voice almost begging. Celia had never thought of hurting anyone with her vectors, such an act seemed horrendous. "I would never…!"_

"_Please!" Lucy begged. "I want you to understand that I'm not what I appear to be." _

"_Do you're arms come off too?"_

_There was an awkward moment of silence and Celia suddenly realized that Lucy was talking about something much deeper. Something far more personal that the fact that she was relating it to Celia indicated its importance._

_And so Celia listened, and unlike a normal story, she instead heard a story within a poem. So as she listened, so her mind opened up and a small crack opened up._

_"Spite they saw me upon my horns_

_Fear they traced me with their scorn_

_Acknowledged I was incapable_

_My life was unshakable_

_So I listened to The Voice_

_I never knew love only hate_

_The humans whom would always berate_

_Fastened their chance against my kind_

_So now we search for what was behind_

_So we listened to The Voice_

_But I was wrong on many levels_

_The truest friend I would always revel_

_He showed me love, he shoed me kindness_

_The first forever gone the blindness_

_So paused went the Voice"_

_With that Lucy concluded and bowed her head. Her story a poem struck Celia on a more deeper level than anything else. Even though her words were unspecific, she knew exactly what Lucy was talking about. She knew the horrors she had faced, she knew what she had gone through. How Kouta, her love had changed her. So through that crack, her Dark Side manifested and the crack closed before it could be released._

_Like a child to a mother, Celia hugged Lucy whom Lucy returned with affection. But she couldn't help feeling it…that sense. A sense of foreboding so similar to her own. That Voice insider her._

_Nana herself woke up, she had felt something too, something strange and abnormal that receded as quickly as it came._

* * *

_5 miles away, in a house with the occupants dead. Chelsea opened her eyes. She had felt something, but it had vanished too quickly. At first light in the morning, she would seek out The Queen._


	9. Good Things Do Not Last

****

Ch 9: Good Things Do Not Last

_Director Kakuzawa had always been a very patient man, at least in person. It was a fact, that few knew that even his patience had a limit. His son though clearly expressed his frustration. He had sent Jericho out to find Celia and instead had failed in that mission. Not only that, he had lost perfectly good soldiers. However he was not going to berate the man anymore than needed. Jericho was the trump card for the humans, the person who could handle the likes of the Diclonius. He understood that the man did not fail because of his incompetence, it merely proved that he was not perfect._

_Torino brushed his hand through his hair, feeling it over two bumps that were hidden in the bushel of brown. He drew out form his drawer a sheet of paper and began to draw his family line._

* * *

_Author's Note: A few things since I'm sure somebody will be asking questions. Yumie Kakuzawa is just the name that I put in for Director Kakuzawa's first wife (Or so we assume is his first wife considering the kind of guy he was) Santon is whom I am calling "Professor Kakuzawa" since I believe a first name was never given. Franco is the name I've given to the biological son of the Director and Lucy's mother. For anyone who has read the manga, this is Lucy's half brother. The only pure male Diclonius._

_Torino Kakuzawa should be obvious unless you haven't been reading the story here._

_Lucy's last name is not Elfenliar, I just thought it fit perfectly her name and the name of the manga. (That's also pronounced exactly as it look so don't start saying Elfen-LEEar or something)_

_Finally don't mistake the (M) as purely marriage. I only used it as a means of showing the relationship between two people. _

* * *

_He gazed at the sheet longingly. His family history was if anything…unique. He had never known his mother well, frankly none of them had. Santon had been an idiotic and tenacious bastard. He believed his death was the cause of this tenaciousness. Anna, the first pure Diclonius in the family. He remembered what she had become. The mass of intelligence who could predict the future. Just like his brother, she too had been killed by Lucy._

_Franco. Now that was a very interesting case, a case that Torino had studied ever since. 99.9% of all Diclonius, Queen or Siplitet had been female. Better to say that all "pure" Diclonius had been female. Yet Franco was a case entirely different. He had been the only pure Diclonius that had been male. He would have been considered "The King" of the Diclonius and by all means should have had sex with Lucy. Then of course their children would give birth and the Pure Diclonius race would overrule the humans. That did not happen of course._

_Lucy Elfenliar had apparently "died" and all hoped seemed lost. Celia was like the hope in the darkness and thus had to be found immediately._

* * *

_Celia was spending another one of her afternoon walks with Nana and they were discussing Celia's vectors._

"_So you help people with your vectors?" Nana said brightly, though in her mind she was very suspicious. _

"_Yes, for as long as I can remember. In fact why do you seem so worried about it. Don't you help people out too?" Asked Celia in wonderment. _

"_Well yes." Nana replied. It was true, but she also thought she was the only one who actually helped humans. Well including Lucy (if one ignored the bloodshed before and where Mariko would have fit in also.) As far as she knew she had been the only benevolent Diclonius in existence. The institution had been cruel to her, she had been beaten, drugged and tortured. She had gone through hell and back and yet was not the murderer her kin had been._

_Kurama._

_The man she saw as "papa" who had loved her, cared for her and her in return. She owed so much to that man. He was the reason she was living so peacefully with her friends no longer trapped within those wicked walls._

_What Celia said she seemed to believe. Celia actually believed that her vectors were used to help out humans. This did not displease Nana, and in fact she encouraged it. She just couldn't help wondering if something was amiss there. She didn't have long to really think about it. She felt it instantly, the particular sense of her kind._

_She looked around Celia doing the same. There they saw a girl and instantly recognized her as a Diclonius not from her looks, but from the signal she gave off. Nana tensed reflexively and Celia noticed her friends position. "Are you ok Nana?" Celia asked with deep concern._

"_Queen?" The girl had spoken first though, walking to her as if she was a blind girl first seeing the light. She could quite understand it, whom she saw looked like the Queen. Yet she could not feel that particular energy that the Queen emitted. In fact she could not even feel the energy that the usual siplitet delivered. Yet she was sure that this girl looked exactly like the one nearly two weeks ago. _

_Queen? Both Nana and Celia looked at each other in confusion. The only Queen that Nana was familiar with was Lucy whom was currently with Kouta and Mayu back at the residence. _

"_You are the Queen right?" Chelsea asked._

"_Ummm…no." Celia said uncertainly. Although she couldn't think of a reason why, the situation got more tense._

"_Who are you." She asked her face becoming serious._

"_Nana."_

_There was a click inside her head. Nana had been the name given to the Diclonius Number 7. It was widely known in the Diclonius community that 7 had been a traitor. She had gone with the humans instead of the Diclonius. Such an act was deemed unforgivable. There was no way this girl could be The Queen. She must have mistaken her for somebody else. The Queen would never be seen with this traitor. She understood, these were not Diclonius. These were traitors and had to be exterminated._

"_Celia! Watch out!" Nana cried, pushing her friend out of the way as the vectors came whipping out. They were long, 6 in total and 9 meters in range. Nana was not a fighter, she did not like to fight. Had this been the past she would have been scared. Not so anymore, she detested fighting but she understood what it meant to protect the ones she cared about. _

_She concentrated as her arms went limp and two vectors came out. "Celia!" she said sternly to the frightened Diclonius, who could not believe what was going on. "Run away…NOW!"_

_Nana's voice sounded so hurt, so troubled. Her eyes were what kept Celia moving away. They were so sad and hurt. She had never known a Diclonius to attack another._

_Or had she?_

_A brief picture of a memory, her head hurt, another crack that closed. What was going on?_

"_**Closer" **__The Voice said, its mind grasping for that opening. So close it come to retaking the body. _

_Dark Celia was thinking on a different level right now. Did that Diclonius just attack her? She was the fucking Queen, how dare she attack her!_

"_**What would you expect. She cannot sense our Diclonius energy and were hanging out with a traitor." **__The Voice said, though just as annoyed. __**"Until we can get back into our original state, things like this will keep happening."**_

"_It needs to end soon."_

* * *

_Luckily because of her fights with Marikio and Marikio's clones, Nana was not inept in fighting against someone with longer range. She kept her pace, watching closely and dodging the attacks when they came. Getting inside would not be hard, just time consuming. The girl meant to kill her, many of them did. She would do anything though to protect the ones she loved._

_She kicked off the ground, rising into the air to get an aerial look of her opponent. Chelsea likewise did the same. A brief mid air battle commenced, vectors smashing against each other. Because of the superior numbers and range, Nana was forced to dodge and defend more than attack. "Please I don't want to fight you!" Nana pleaded, her words falling on deaf ears._

"_Fight me? You're a traitor to all of us 7. You don't deserve to be called a Diclonius or even live. Oh wait I get it! You've brainwashed our Queen! You bitch!"_

_Whatever this girl was talking about Nana had no idea. She wouldn't even listen to reason as she continued to attack. A strong force came down on her, Nana gasped in shock as the young Diclonius' vector grabbed hold of her arm. That dark smile on the girls face was even more sadistic than the one Lucy had given her in their first fight. _

"_You have no need for that arm." Chelsea mocked, forcibly ripping it off._

_Pop. That would have been a better word for it. Chelsea gasped, having pulled of an arm that did not bleed or break. A fake! Nana too was ready, her other hand balled into a fist and she fired her own arm at Chelsea. As usual, Chelsea had not expected this and was sent spiraling backwards from the force of the attack. She clutched her face where the fist had hit her, cursing audibly. She saw Nana, and her hatred boiled._

"_Why you damn little…" She began, stopping immediately before her Vectors could tear apart her prey. Nana's fingers had dug into her head and given a small pinch. Chelsea's vectors disappeared. With her opponent incapacitated Nana had won the battle, though not necessarily the war. She looked at her opponent who glared back at her with a hate filled stare. "What did you do to me traitor?" the Diclonius demanded._

"_I cut off the signal to your Vectors. You won't be able to use them for half an hour. Don't ever hurt my friends again." Nana said seriously. If looks could kill Nana would have been dead on the spot, but thought was nothing to action. Chelsea cursed under her breath. Her vectors gone, the lithe girl did the only thing she could do, she threw a punch with her own hand at Nana. A worthless attack in the end, Nana took this moment to give Chelsea a quick blow to the neck. The girl fell with a thud on the ground unconscious._

* * *

_Fluttering her eyes open, Chelsea was aware of two things. One was the fact that she was strapped against a padding bed. The second was that she saw humans. Instantly she brought out her vectors, the ground below her kicking up dust as Vectors came out. The humans backed away and she prepared to slaughter them until she felt something against the side of her head. She looked to see a gun held by a man in a grey coat, his silver eyes digging into her._

"_64" _

_She perked at the sound of her name, the name given to her in the institution where she had once been. The white collared shirt, the brown hair line receding in the front. Torino Kakuzawa was a man whom quite frankly was the lowest bit of human filth imaginable. What he did to them though, in the institution they would never forgive though. If there had not been a gun placed directly to her head, she would've attacked that moment. Instead she remained quiet._

"_We found you unconscious on sidewalks just outside of the town. A diclonius and judging from your wounds you had been in a fight, what happened?"_

"_What business is it to you human?" replied Chelsea._

"_The only being who can hurt a Diclonius, other than Jericho there of course, is another Diclonius. That would indicate to me that you fought another Diclonius. Was it anyone familiar to you?"_

_The gun shook when Chelsea did not answer immediately, and she finally said._

"_It was 7"_

"_7 huh? She's the one who would always call Ex-Chief Kurama papa. Isn't she the traitor to your kind?" Torino asked. Chelsea could believe she had to talk to this human. However she answered just the same._

"_Yes."_

"_However I'm a bit confused, 7's records indicated that she was not violent. She never even used her Vectors to hurt a fly much less a human."_

"_Hey, just because I'm a Diclonius doesn't mean I have all the answers!" Screamed Chelsea. _

"_Yeah. But now I need your help with something." said Torino Kakuzawa. "You do not have to help me." Kakuzawa said immediately afterwards as Chelsea had opened her mouth to retort back. "But if you do not cooperate the only thing you will be leaving with is a bullet in your head. _

_Chelsea nodded in defeat, her hatred only growing more deeply. _

"_Help us find Queen Celia."_

"_The Queen? I saw her…at least I…" She stopped, what physically looked like the Queen had not produced the same aura. Torino though widened his eyes. "Where did she go?" He demanded at once. "No idea, she ran away before I was knocked unconscious."_

_If this was true, Celia was close by. Mentally he smiled to himself, she would soon be his._

_Very soon._

* * *

_Changes from Original_

_Torino originally states that since Jericho is not a Diclonius he will have to die. Considering the great amount of respect Torino has for Jericho in later installments I took this out._

_Chelsea says that Torino is slightly above human filth. Since Torino more or less puts himself as the single most hated person in the Diclonius community, this had to be changed._


	10. Stepping Into The Past

**Ch 10: Stepping Into The Past**

"_What's wrong Celia!" Mayu cried upon seeing the 17 year old girl who had run up to her and grabbed hold of her in an embrace. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she was visibly upset. Her outbreak had gathered the attention of Kouta and his wife who stepped outside to see what the problem had been. "Celia!" Kouta yelled, running over to her. Lucy stayed where she was, she wasn't good at things like this and felt it better to let the others handle the situation._

_It took a moment to calm Celia down before she could speak and even then she found it hard. _

"_N-N-Nana and I were walking in the Sakura Tree Park when…when…"_

"_When what?" Mayu asked as soothingly as possible._

"_A-a Diclonius attacked us! Nana told me to run away and oh my God! What if she got hurt!" She fell to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably again. Her other personalities moaned simultaneously._

_Kouta looked back over to his wife , mentally asking her what to do. She thought to herself for a moment, thinking of the best plan of action. Another Diclonius in the vicinity, suddenly she remembered two weeks ago. The ghastly public homicides, the deaths certainly caused by Diclonius' hands. She hadn't believed Celia at first, as was usual, but now…if there had been another Diclonius._

"_Celia stay here with Kouta and Mayu, I'm going to find Nana." She said soothingly, she felt terrible for scolding Celia in the past. She gave a curt nod to the other two who returned it. Lucy walked away, at this point she could only feel one Diclonius energy signal which would either be Nana's…or the other._

* * *

_His foot tapped the base of the yacht's floor, his eyes gazing out into the sea. He could see the small island just coming up, its rocky shores broken and torn apart. He eyed further ahead to see a building, or rather what remained of it. It was demolished, destroyed, not even a third of what it used to be._

_That didn't matter, the main part was in the base of this Island._

_Torino Kakuzawa let the wind hit his face, enjoying the cool breeze. Wasting no more time, he walked into the derelict building. If the outside had been bad, the inside was absolutely terrible. There were no lights, the walls were all but caved in. He had to fight his way around rubble but soon came into a large room. _

_The room like all the others was a mess. The monitor room above had a shattered window and parts of the room were shaded with a dark blotch. The kind of blotch that came from dried blood. He continued searching, noticing the large machine container in the far side. The wires useless, the machine useless…he noticed the number on it._

_35_

_This was the wrong room, he left it. He continued searching, he had to take many detours because of the collapsed walls. He almost feared he wouldn't be able to find the place. The hallways were dark and dank and filled with that shade of dried blood. Even after 4 years, blood was never easy to go away. He opened the broken door and went into the next room._

_A large cage stood there, it's bars broken. The inhabitant had apparently broken free of it's restraints. Perhaps they had been responsible for the bloodshed across the halls? It didn't matter to Torino, this was not where he wanted to be either. His journey continued until he came to an elevator. Just as precaution he pressed the button, of course it didn't come. He had to take the stairs and that was if there were stairs, the place had fallen completely apart._

_At last he made it downstairs and the first thing he noticed was a body. It was a naked girl who appeared to be wearing a paper bag over her head. The body had decayed and rotted both from air and water and its stench had to be unbearable. Yet Torino walked over to it and pulled off the bag._

_A weaker man might have gagged. Even considering the rotting that had taken place, no face looked like that. It was a blob, an ugly festering thing the only thing that was even in place were the rotting eyes. The nose was misplaced, the mouth twisted. A real freak of nature. He dropped it in disgust. Then he noticed the other body, also rotting but without a bag. This one had a face, the one very familiar to that of Ex-Chief Kurama's real daughter. _

"_Now I understand." Torino said to himself looking at the two bodies. "Clones." _

_He proceeded on his way and finally through the a door way he stepped into the outside. An ocean underground which surrounded over a hundred stone tombs. Torino felt the air around him grow thicker, almost intoxicating. He took his time to catch his breath, this is where he wanted to be. What he was searching for was not hard to find because it stuck out like a sore thumb._

_Floating in the water like a used trash bag, the slanted eyes starring without sight. A bulbous veined head massive in size._

"_How do you do sister?" Torino spoke to the head calmly, knowing perfectly well it would not speak back. He said nothing for quite some time, as if expecting it to speak to him anyways. He glanced around the area and two things caught his attention. Heads, decapitated heads with horns. He strolled to them, going to the one with hair first. Their faces of course were coursing with maggots and rotting away to nothing. Yet he had a feeling who this one was._

"_Franco." He mumbled._

_Then he went to the bald one and he actually smiled._

"_Long time no see father. I admit I never thought I'd be speaking to you again, even if you won't speak to me. You always wanted the humans gone, to have our Diclonius heritage grow. While you may have died a pathetic death, the end of you wasn't for naught. I have learned much from you, and thus I will continue our family's legacy._

_He gazed around the cavern, looking at everything. This was it, this was where it all began, this is where it all began. The very Eve of that day, when the first Diclonius was born. His father, his brother, his half brother his sister. All dead and gone, all killed by The Old Queen._

_The base of operations would be here. It was fitting._

* * *

_Author's Notes: I know that not many people have not read the Elfen Lied manga and those that have may not remember this. For those who have read the manga, you may remember the clones of Mariko and the many Diclonius that had escaped from the institution. Many people forget that all of these were clones of Mariko, but only four of them actually had human faces. _

_So if you're a good reader, you'd notice what I meant by the face of that one Diclonius looking rather bizarre._


	11. Soldiers Of Children

**Ch 11: Soldiers Of Children**

_Lucy found Nana resting against a tree, judging from her lack of wounds, she had not been seriously, if at all, hurt. Nana, recognizing Lucy walked over to her. She explained what happened, the girl who had come, their fight and how she had put her unconscious and ran away._

"_You let her live?" Lucy said with a harsh voice._

"_I'm not a killer." Nana definitely retorted, looking angrily at the older girl next to her. She didn't like where this conversation was going._

"_She was a threat, she needed to be…"_

"_I'M NOT YOU!" Nana screamed back at Lucy, her rage exiting out despite her usual good nature. "I'm not some monster who takes enjoyment in ripping people apart!" She had gone too far now. One of Lucy's vectors came out and grabbed the 18 year old by the throat, squeezing. Despite this, Nana remained defiant._

"_How dare you say that to me." Lucy growled, forgetting the true nature of her visit._

"_Or what?" objected Nana. "Will you rip my head off? You ripped everything else off!"_

_The 22 year old girl would have done it, but relaxed. This was not right, she had not come to get into a fight with Nana and blamed herself for starting up the conversation like that. She apologized. With the tension no longer simmering, They left back to the Kadae residence._

* * *

_The first batch came in, 5 Diclonius who had been captured by the Special Defense Team, chained with guns pointed to their heads. Some were as young as 12 years old while the oldest had to be around 18. They all wore that expression of spite, they could kill these men so easily. But they stopped when they noticed a single Diclonius in the background, unchained. _

_A man in a black suit came out, his slick black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Do not worry Diclonius, we are not here to hurt you." He said. Bullshit to that, the Diclonius thought. "We are looking for Celia, or as you may know her as The Queen. You mustn't have any objections to that at all. You will act as the special team of Diclonius soldiers who will be lead by 64 over there." He indicated to Chelsea. "You should have no qualm in following a Diclonius leader."_

_They didn't voice their opinions but they had to admit, they would rather have that then the alternative. Besides, they wanted to find The Queen, they served her like royal guards._

"_That is what half of you will be doing." The slick haired man said. Their expressions turned grim. What would the other half be doing._

"_The other half…" The man continued, answering the question in their heads. "Is to look for a Pure Male Diclonius. To achieve the perfect Diclonius breed cannot be attained with only The Queen. Search for one, search for any males with horns. That is your duty, to let the Pure Diclonius race prosper._

_Torino sat against the tombs of the underground lake. Despite the area, light easily came through the large cracks in the ceiling. He had with him a laptop and a generator, and was typing nonstop. Every so often he would get up, and walk to the mass that was his dead sister Anna, studying it. _

_He continued to type until his cell phone rang._

"_The Diclonius are ready, we've sent half of them including 64 to find Celia while the other half were sent to search for any Pure Male Diclonius."_

"_Good. Now I want all the Diclonius from institutions A, F and R sent to this island immediately."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Just do it."_

_He hung up, walking back over to the mass. "These horns represent me, my horns are my power, but what am I? If these horns represent me then I am not a human. Yet my powers are limited, I cannot use vectors, am I not a Diclonius? What are you sister, my wonderful Diclonius kin, who despite what our father did you loved him totally. _

_Human_

_Diclonius_

_God_

_Monster_

_Devil_

_None of that matters in the end now does it? What matters is to work your way to the top. Father, intelligent but foolish. He thought that he could have his own way. Just because horns were on his head did not make him one of them. I do not care for being King. I do not want to be King, but I want to be the playwright. I want to be the director of the show and watch as my actors play along. _

_What would I trade, to become a god? Nothing._

_What would I trade, to become a pure Diclonius? Nothing._

_What would I give, to be important? Everything."_

_He sighed, looking up and closing his eyes as the sunlight hit his face. He listened to the gentle crashes of the underground ocean. He did not hate humans, how could he? He was part human himself, in fact he would dare say he was more human than Diclonius. But he understood how the world worked, only the strong could survive. Only the Diclonius could live and through this battle between humans and Diclonius he had picked his side well before his father and put all that jabbering into his mind. _

_Was he superior?_

_No._

_Would he be superior?_

_If all worked out, the question to that would be obvious._


	12. Malus Fructus

**Ch 12: Malus Fructus**

_At some point, around the age of three years old we hear an unknown voice. It frightens us but we soon learn to accept it. Despite popular belief, The Voice is different for some Diclonius. Some are harsh and cruel, others are funny and humorous, some are motherly. But they all end up saying the same things, kill the humans._

_But we are confused…are we not human? Do we not breath like humans? Do we not eat like humans? What is that makes us different? We wonder this enigma, we ponder our purpose. It comes as The Voice tells us. We are different, we are Diclonius._

_Diclonius. The name given to us by humans. A name that has been passed on by genetics so that we all know what it is. Perhaps it had been a different name before, but we refer to ourselves as that, as Diclonius. _

* * *

_Chelsea in retrospect had a very big job to do now. She had never been the leader of anything and for some reason it interfered with her Sipilitet nature. She was supposed to be a follower, not a leader. But if it meant finding the Queen she would do it, even if it meant working with the humans. It was in relativity, a small price to pay in the end. Everyone knew they'd end up killing those worthless humans in the end. It was all a matter of time, they did not follow the humans. _

_She, Yukia and Carmen, likewise known as 98 and 99 searched the city that they were in. With hats over their heads, their mission was simple. Find Celia, do not harm anyone unless they get your way. To make sure they obliged by that rule, chips had been inserted into their arms, thus their every movement and action was tracked. It was hellishly annoying to say the least. They cringed every time they passed a human, mostly taking the alleyways lest they decide to just begin killing. They only clue they had was what Chelsea had seen on that day, and thus had to look physically for The Queen instead of normally sensing her. To say the least, it was a pain in the ass._

_She also had a more personal issue to deal with. That stupid bitch 7, the traitor herself. Oh if she ever found her again she would do more than just kill her. Turning her insides into soup wouldn't even account to a third of the pain she wanted to cause her. She had not only beaten her, she had humiliated her! That stupid fucking bitch! Her mind racing as she start thinking of all the gory sick ways she would kill 7 when they met again._

"_Chelsea, it's getting late, let's rest." Yukia said after another hour of walking. She agreed, her legs were tired and they were all hungry. The went into a small ice cream shop, ordered cone and began eating. When they were finished, the cashier asked for their money. Of course none of them had any and the cashier wasn't about to just let them leave._

_A vector swimming unseen in the air, the man feel with a thud on the desk. His eyes glazed over as Chelsea, Yukia and Carmen gasped in mock horror. They had to stay there as the police came to investigate, but the nature of the death would not leave them suspected. Brain arteries exploding was a common death, though Chelsea would definitely have preferred ripping him apart. How the people at the instates would have taken this she didn't know, but right now, she didn't really give a damn._

_They left, their false sobs turning into true laughs. _

* * *

_27 new Diclonius girls were marched into the dark hallways. The place had been cleaned up, and the electricity fixed but the place was terrifying. This was Institution Z, the worst of them all. The most horrible place that Diclonius could be in. Some rebelled, they killed but were shot by the bullets of over a hundred men. The other Diclonius soon became docile, their fear of death overruled their hatred of the humans right now._

_They were marched through a hallway, and stripped of their clothing, leaving them all bare. They would not need clothes were they were going. More soldiers came in, there had to be at least 200 total now. They wouldn't stand a chance, the demented facility was like a prison. Well it had been like a prison before, but the security now was ten fold what it was before. _

_They walked, dragging their legs across the steel ground and were forced down the stairs. The elevator was working and half of them could actually fit in there. But they were forced to walk down those horrid steps and through the halls and coming to a large steel door. They were ordered to stop, only one could allow passage through the doors._

_Scared, almost timid, 5 year old Vanessa crossed through the doorway. She gasped as she viewed the cavern, the light from the sky above, partially blocked by the stones shining into her eyes. She could hear the slow rocking waves of the internal ocean and gazed upon the hundreds of tombstones. Then she saw him._

_A man in a white business suit, sitting at a desk coolly with a pen in his hand. He said nothing to her, he did not smile, he just looked at her. Torino hardly cared that she was on the verge of crying. He pulled out a switch, and pressed it. Instantly Vanessa fell to the ground writhing and screeching. The pain preventing her from using her vectors. She would not have to suffer for long, Torino took out a small hand gun, aimed and fired._

_Vanessa's blood and brain splattered the ground as went inert. A quick snap of the fingers from Torino and a guard came and took the dead girl. With a casual throw, Vanessa's dead body sunk into a certain area of the water, a murky brown water. A brewage of the most hellish sort. Her body disappeared in the murk._

"_Next." He said._

* * *

_Author's note: The title is latin for "Evil Fruit" but as an educational point which quite frankly has nothing do with this fic, Malus "evil" is also the same word for "apple." _


	13. Blood

_**Ch 13: Blood**_

_The meal was wonderful, sushi with a side of Asian chicken. Even better was the entire family was talking and speaking. Lucy obviously excluded from that as she preferred to just listen. Best of all, Lucy had finally stopped treating Celia has an outcast. She was friendly to her and even apologized for how she acted towards her the first time they had met. Unless her past life had been better than this, she would never trade it for anything. She felt like she had truly become part of family now, she was so happy. Now she didn't care what her life was like then. That was the past, gone and forgotten, all she cared was now. Kouta, Mayu, Nana and Lucy…they were her entire family. _

_It was nearing seven o clock now and the sun was beginning to settle over the horizon. Nana, despite her age look, acted like the age she truly was. She went outside, looking ecstatic when a swarm of fireflies came across the yard. Celia and Mayu laughed as Nana desperately tried to start catching them in a lamp. She failed miserably, but it was the thought that counted. _

_Lucy and Kouta stood near the patio's edge, watching with delight. They thought of having children of their own, but in truth felt just as well with Mayu and Nana and Celia there. Adoptive parents worked just as well, and besides…_

…_they both knew that any child Lucy bore would be a Diclonius and while they would raise it to the best of their ability, they did not want to take a risk. Not yet a least. Maybe one day, Nana herself had shown that Diclonius could be different even in the beginning. _

_When the sun settled completely and it became too dark, Kouta called the others inside. Mayu went to the kitchen and began to fix up dessert and Celia's inside squirmed with anticipation. Dessert was always a fun time because nobody knew what Mayu would serve up. Would it be chocolate cake with nuts? Would it be vanilla ice cream? The options were endless._

_So they ate._

* * *

"_Aaaaaah." _

_The yawn came behind Chelsea. "Chelsea, it's getting late and I'm getting tired, we need to find somewhere to sleep." Carmen mumbled. Yukia nodded her head in agreement and Chelsea had to agree with both of them. "Fine, then , Kamakura's got a few nice places, some households. Let's go to one, kill the people there and sleep for the day, we'll continue our search in the morning._

* * *

_43 miles away, another set of actions was being taken. The Special Defense Team's main headquarters, located secretly in an underground lake was currently being occupied by it's commander. Jericho was going through an array of high end weaponry system, his face impassive as it always had been. He pulled out a gun, disappointed and returned it to its spot. _

_He finally picked out the gun he wanted, a Tungsten 50 custom caliber with quick reloading. It only held 100 bullets total instead of the 150 his last ones had held, but was far more powerful than the measly pistols he had been using. Of course Jericho was not apt to using just one gun, and found himself the lighter and less powerful 45 caliber magnum. Of course it held more rounds than the Tungsten yet he was not finished._

_He went to the far end of the room, searching the weapon's bed for something unique. His eyes came along a certain item. It was unique and it only held one bullet. A unique bullet in fact, but only one. He took it, and clipped it inside his outfit hidden by his grey coat. Now he was prepared, and he felt he should be…he felt an omen was coming along._

_He cocked each gun, made sure each one had its designated ammo. He took aim with each one, feeling each powerful weapon in his hands. How many had he killed with such brutal equipment?_

* * *

_It was now nearing Eight o clock and the others were getting ready for bed. Celia was already asleep, the days joy having exhausted her. Mayu and Nana likewise were both asleep and the only ones awake were Kouta and Lucy._

_There came a knock on the door._

_Confused on who would be knocking on doors at this late hour, Kouta was hesitant to go to the door. Against his better judgment he answered anyways and was greeted by three young girls with horns._

"_Why hello there." Chelsea said, swinging her Vector out to lop Kouta's head off._

_Lucy felt their energy the moment Kouta opened the door. She rushed over and in good time as she threw out her own vector and pulled Kouta out of harm's way. The others gasped, of course having not seen Lucy had thought the man had flown backwards like a wizard almost. Chelsea came in, Yukia and Carmen trailing behind. Immediately they saw Lucy, recognizing her as a Diclonius. Now they realized what had happened._

"_Why did you save that scum?" Chelsea asked sternly, giving an accusing finger to Lucy. _

"_I'll thank you not to refer to my husband as scum." Lucy retorted, backing Kouta away with her vectors. That dropped out of Chelsea's equilibrium. "You…are a traitor?" She asked. First 7 and now…whoever the hell this one was, she couldn't recognize her. _

"_What's going on?" Nana yawned, coming over and stopping quickly. Chelsea's eyes flashed warningly and her breath stopped. The same thing could be said for Nana. _

"_You!" They both yelled and this time Chelsea lost herself. She charged at Nana, too shocked to do anything and was sent spiraling through the window, landing sharply outside. Yukia and Carmen seemed to be beyond words, but their attention soon turned back to Lucy. This was a traitor who had to be dealt with. _

"_Kouta! Get Mayu and Celia and run away!" Lucy screamed, throwing out her vectors and forcing the other two girls to make a hasty retreat outside. Unless their ears were broken, they had heard the name Celia. Could it possibly mean? They didn't have much time to ponder as Lucy walked out of the house, her crimson eyes ablaze with fury. Her vectors were channeling rapidly so that the dirt around was being kicked up and spinning around her like an aura. Despite this, the two girls held their grounds._

"_Go away." Lucy warned. "I will give you this one chance, go away and never come near my family again." She growled. They would not listen, they arched themselves, their vectors coming out. Lucy shook her head mentally, what fools. Not since 4 years ago had she ever killed another person before, she hoped Kouta could forgive her._

_They charged, Carmen zipping to the right and Yukia to the left. Their vectors hit thin air as Lucy's on vectors propelled her into the air. She rushed to the side, away from the house. She knew at this point Kouta would have gotten both Mayu and Celia out. Still, she wanted to much as much distance between them and her fight. She saw the vector coming at her and blocked it with her own. Such amateurs, but brave nonetheless. Her vectors swung out, blocking their attacks as easily as cutting butter. They were getting annoyed as two on one was not enough. They could not get through Lucy's defenses._

"_You think you're doing so good? We'll kill you traitor and then we'll kill that damn human you love so much!" taunted Carmen. _

_Her words hit Lucy directly and it was decided then. She would have been glad to have let them live and even if she did kill them, it would've been painless. A blow to the brain so quickly it was like going to sleep. But this threat to her husband, the man she loved was unforgivable. She crossed her arms, leaving them slight in front of her chest. The whirlwind of vectors increased and this time both Chelsea and Yukia looked nervous._

_Yuka was sent hurtling into the air, screaming and Carmen looked on in horror. Her vector pursuing, Lucy grabbed the flying Diclonius from the air and forcibly threw her into the ground. Too shocked to see it coming, Carmen's right side of the face was forcibly ripped off. Screaming bloody murder, she felt to the ground sobbing, her hands touching the bones of her face. Lucy was enraged now, a threat on her family, a threat on the people she cared for…was unforgivable. Yukia was forcibly smashed into the ground, breaking her nose, arm and ribs. _

"_I will forgive none of you." growled the infuriated Diclonius. It was an unfair fight to even begin, it would only get worst for the two girls now. There was a tug on Yukia's left arm and she felt it splinter, it hurt. Then it came off, a violent ripping sound with blood and sinew everywhere. Her pain became her humiliation as Lucy compulsorily smacked Yukia around with it. She gasped, her vectors disabled because of the vast pain._

"_How dare any of you…" Lucy hissed._

_Yukia's left leg was ripped off._

"_Threaten my family!"_

"_You bitch!" Carmen screamed, gaining enough sense to relieve the pain and send out her vectors They were blocked simply by Lucy's superior abilities. She was the first to die now, a blood mess as Lucy's vectors zoomed in and made a vertical slice. Her two halves plopped in a puddle of gore. Beyond herself now, Yukia began to scramble as best as she could away from Lucy._

"_Please…Please!" She pleaded, shaking uncontrollably both from pain and fear._

"_I told you to leave, and you threaten my family." Lucy slowly said._

"_PLEA…!" She stopped mid sentence, looking downwards. Lucy held her still beating heart in the palm of her Vector. She collapsed and died. Breathing heavily, Lucy looked over to where another fight was happening. Then she felt it._

_It was like nothing she had ever felt before, a sense of dread that engulfed her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air she didn't even need. She did not want to know what it was, she just didn't. She'd rather be a total nutcase murderess listening to that awful Voice that was in her head then know what kind of abomination she was sensing. It was terrible, it was like hundreds of…deaths. That was the best that could be described, deaths in general. The end of ends._

_It was something that was inhumane. _


	14. Reprehensible Actions

**Ch 14: Reprehensible Actions**

_Nana slid across the grassy soil, her eyes wincing from the pain. She could hear the rush of vectors being used and flung herself upwards. She ducked shortly after, the arm brushing just barely above her head. Once again her arms went limp as her vectors came out. _

"_It's about time we finished where we last started." Chelsea taunted with a heinous grin playing across her face. Nana was forced back into the defensive as she blocked the incoming vectors. They were too long and then it hit. Blood gushed from her mouth as the fist rammed into her stomach. She cried out, kicking herself away from Chelsea as the next attack barely missed her midsection. _

"_I won't let you escape this time. A traitor like you is even worst than the scum these humans are." _

"_Please I don't want to fight you!" Nana pleaded, not frightened of the girl, but because of her own personal feelings._

"_You always were a hopeless case 7. I can't believe you actually chose the humans over us! Your own kind!"_

_She gasped as did Nana, both retching on the ground. What a terrible energy, what a horrible energy. The feeling vanished, but they were both left gasping. "What the hell?" Chelsea said, before noticing three figures coming out of the house._

"_NO!" Nana cried as a vector came up and grabbed Mayu by the waist._

* * *

_The deed was done, and Torino Kakuzawa looked down at the vortex of his handiwork. This was the trump card the final part if the plan did not succeed. The chance of getting a pure male Diclonius just wasn't going to happen, not if he was lucky. He would have to have sex with Celia herself. The thought disturbed him, he truthfully didn't want to do it, but he was the closest thing to a male diclonius out there. In fact to his own knowledge his family lineage had been the only male diclonius. _

_250 had been sacrificed for this moment. This moment in which if all else failed and Celia refused he would become a god. Just as his father had told him long ago as a child._

_His memory opened._

"_**Torino Kakuzawa, noble, powerful blood runs through your veins. You are special, your horns are the sign of your power. Cherish them, for they are the proof that are kind is not yet dead. Do you know what they represent?**_

_**Power. Absolute, unattainable power. Power that only God has chosen. We are the chosen kind, chosen by God himself. What does that make us?**_

_**I will tell you my son.**_

_**We are gods!**_

_**That is what we are, we are gods! It our birthright to live upon this planet and rule it! The humans have taken over, they are the mistake. They must be eliminated.**_

_**Remember this Torino Kakuzawa.**_

_**We the Diclonius are superior.**_

_**We are gods!"**_

* * *

"_Kouta run away right now!" Nana demanded, not wanting to see him get hurt either. Her expression was what kept Kouta running away. Celia was hiding behind the house, timidly watching._

_Chelsea brought the frightened Mayu up front, dangling her in the air._

"_See the human traitor, how would like it if I…cut her head off?" Another vector came out and was put near Mayu's head._

"_Perhaps a quick plunge into the chest." The vector dropped down to Mayu's back._

"_Please don't hurt her! I'm the one you want just let her go!" Nana cried. Celia was still shaking with fear. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not to her friends, not to her own family!_

"_Please…" Nana choked, clearly begging for Chelsea to let her best friend go. A third vector came out and grabbed Nana by the throat, throwing her against a tree and holding her there. The bark of the tree digging into her back. She didn't dare bring out her vectors lest she wanted to see her friend die._

"_Pathetic." spat Chelsea eyeing Nana with disgust. "How can such a Diclonius exist like you? Do you take pleasure in betraying us? Do you like to live with the humans? I don't understand you 7, you're just so damn freaky! But you care greatly for your human pets don't you?"_

"_I'm begging you, just don't…"_

"_Don't what? I can't hear you?" Chelsea mocked._

"_Don't hurt her! Please just don't…"_

"_Don't do what? I'm sorry I can't really comprehend what your saying."_

_Nana was crying, not even capable of words now._

"_Is that so 7...well then…_

_I guess I'll…"_

_*SNAP!*_

_The time I saw a world of blood_

_A darkness that overcame me like a biblical flood_

_Now I see her fall to the bloody ground_

_There is nothing, not a sound._

_Nana looked, she gazed over in horror as half of Mayu fell to the ground. She shuddered and shook, dying and in the act of giving her friend and sister a quick death, plunged her vectors into her head and ended her suffering. She starred at the lifeless corpse of Mayu. Her first friend. Starring at her body whose heart was un-beating. She could hear laughter. Who was laughing at a time like this? _

_Who would dare laugh when her friend was lying their, atop of her own gore, dead? Who would dare do such a horrible thing?_

_It was her?_

_That girl!_

_That…stupid girl!_

_She killed her. She killed Mayu! _

_Nana's heart skipped a beat. A finite perpetual silence engulfed her as her eyes glazed over. That idiotic, stupid…murdering…fiendish…hellish…foolish…terrible…girl. She did it! It was her fault! Her damn fault! It was all her goddamn fault! All of it! Never again, would she ever allow this stupid, idiotic girl to get away with it. She was laughing! _

_Unforgivable!_

_Unforgivable!_

_UNFORGIVABLE!_

_The vectors exploded like the force of bomb. Tearing across the ground, the whirlwind of pitiless supremacy. Nana screamed, a heart wrenching, saddened scream of hate. A detestation! A burning hatred for this girl who dared laugh at her friend's death! _

_She would pay!_

_SHE WOULD PAY!_

_So then, for the first time ever Chelsea felt something that wasn't fear._

_It was pure…_

_Pitiless…_

_trepidation._

* * *

_Author's note: Now of course nobody gives a damn about Mayu which is why she's so easy to kill off!_


	15. Merciless

**Ch 15: Merciless**

"_She's deranged." Chelsea thought as the hurricane of vectors flew crazily around Nana. "She's fucking deranged, why?" _

_Her eyes turned to find the body of Mayu._

"_She can't possibly be…saddened by her death." Chelsea's eyes became stern. What was she getting scared of, she was just some Sipilitet traitor. There was no way she could ever possibly lose to this treacherous human loving bitch. There was no fucking possible…_

_She gasped and saw the blood spray before her own face. Her left arm had been ripped off and was hovering before her face. She screamed, wheezing and crying. She pushed herself away, the blood spilling from her wound._

"_Come out!" She screamed, trying to bring out her Vectors though the pain prevented it. "Damn you!" She screamed at Nana._

_Nana glared at her reproachfully. "I will destroy you and bury you." She mumbled, her gentle nature totally gone. She was pitiless in her anger, she was deeply in regret. Yet as she looked into those red eyes of the bleeding girl scampering in fear away, her hatred exploded like a powered keg. Another Vectors came in, digging into the wound of was once the right arm and twisted the pain nerves._

_Chelsea screamed so badly her voice became a high pitched whistle. She collapsed on the ground. "Dammit! Damn you! God damn you!" the girl shrieked with rage and pain. Her vectors still wouldn't come out. Of course, her pain was so unbelievable it was no doubt she could not produce her vectors now. What pain. What terrible, agonizing pain. She couldn't concentrate at all._

_There was a loud crash as Chelsea was sent hurtling into the side of the house, breaking the wood and panting heavily. She staggered out finding herself in a bedroom. She didn't have much time to contemplate her issue as she felt something yank her from behind and forcibly chuck her back outside._

"_I will never forgive you." Nana whispered. "She was my friend, and you killed her. For what reason?"_

"_What reason!" Chelsea couldn't believe she was being asked this. "H-how can you be so naïve? Why are you with these damn humans? You are a Diclonius, like me! How can you betray us like this!"_

_Nana gazed at her struggling opponent for a good long minute. _

"_I never betrayed you. I have a family, friends. A man who treated me like his own daughter. I was in the same state you were, I was locked in a cage, I was tortured but I found hope. You picked your road and I picked mine. Humans are not the enemy. Sure they can be cruel, but not all of them. Now…"_

_Her vector reached up, and lifted Chelsea up to Mayu's dead body. Putting her face directly into the cold dead one. _

"_Apologize!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. Apologize to her! Tell her that you are sorry for everything. Tell my friend and sister that you are sorry for doing that to her. I want you to cry and apologize to her over and over again. She'll never get up, she'll never walk again. She'll never see the sun or the trees or anything! You tore that all away from her. Now say it! Tell her how sorry you are!"_

_This was madness, but…_

"_I-I'm sorry!" Chelsea whined. _

"_I'm sorry Mayu!" Nana screamed._

"_I-I-I'm sorry..M-Mayu!" She stammered._

"_For hurting you! For killing you!" Nana demanded._

_Chelsea repeated the words with quick haste. She was hurtled away as Nana turned away. "Go away, and never come near me or my family and friends again." She began to walk away, and Chelsea couldn't believe it._

_How dare she! How dare she do this to her! How dare she betray her kind! How dare she make her apologize to that human filth! She could feel something inside her, she concentrated pulling out a single vector. She would kill her. She was paint the ground red with her blood and organs. That stupid bitch! That fucking ignorant human loving scumbag!_

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Chelsea screamed, causing Nana's eyes to widen as she turned around. No more, no more mercy. Her act was unforgivable, her life could never be atoned. The vector was stopped by nana's own, deflected as the young girl decided this was it. No more. Her vector zipped out, rushing in and karma's ugly head came face to face with Chelsea._

_A vector had pierce straight through Chelsea's chest. It remained their, twitching as the girl gagged. Nana made an upwards movement and the vector split her upwards, but stopping at the head. She removed her vector and watched with undying spite as Chelsea's organs dropped out like fruits and vegetables from a ripped grocery bag. _

_Chelsea's eyes glazed over, what a pathetic way to go. Killed by her own kind._

_What a pathetic way to be ended._

* * *

_Celia stood at the edge of a long winding stone steps, tears crossing her face. She had seen it all. Could vectors possibly be used for that! She had seen it happened, had seen her friend Mayu ripped apart, as easily as pulling the cap from a maker. She had seen the blood._

_Oh dear God…so much blood. So much red. She hated that color now. How much pain her friend had been in. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take watching that gore fest, seeing Mayu just…die like that. She had run, she had fled away from this madness. She couldn't tell how long she had run. All she wanted was to get as far away from that scene as possible._

_Her mind was in agony. Images she couldn't remember had emerged. _

_So much pain…_

_So much blood._

_She screamed, screamed her regret at this horrible sight and her mind fully cracked. The opportunity at hand, she came. She emerged and rooted herself back to her former glory. _

_Celia looked at her hands, judging her body. _

"_**It feels good to be back."**_

_Celia smiled maliciously._

"_Indeed it does."_


	16. Takeover

**Disclaimer: **_You know. The usual I don't own Elfen Lied, Lucy, Nana and all that except for Jericho, Torino and obviously anybody that wasn't in Elfen Lied. I don't feel I need to say this really. _

**Ch 16: Takeover**

_She was The Queen again, that's all she knew at that moment. It was exciting, that stupid third personality was gone. Celia raised her vectors, studying them closely. These? Used to help humans? What a foolish notion to make. She perceived these hands for only one thing. To slaughter humanity with these vectors. Oh wait sorry, she forgot about a few things. First priority was to slaughter humanity. Second was to fight 7 and rip her head clear off. Then finally, she would find Lucy and kill her. To think she had once been proclaimed Queen herself. She would gather the true Diclonius with her, the ones who were not traitors. _

_She also had to find out what was going on with that sickening feeling. That feeling that felt so wrong to her, as if so many pure diclonius were being killed. Whoever was doing this would pay. They would pay dearly, but for now she needed rest. At first light, the Diclonius would attack._

"_**The morning huh? That's when we strike?" **__The Voice said, slightly unsure._

"_Yes. While I want to kill those fools and find out what that feeling is, I am too tired to do anything. I need to sleep."_

"_**Very well then, but once morning comes I want to see human blood."**_

_She smiled._

_

* * *

_

Nana was still breathing heavily when Lucy came over. She gasped as she saw the two dead bodies, particularly the black haired one.

"_Nana." She asked uncertain of the answer._

"_Lucy?" Nana said, her voice faltering and then she broken into tears at the realization. Her dark side dissipated as she cried her heart out. She had murdered, she had never murdered before. Yes she had hurt people before only when they insulted her "Papa" but never once had she ever killed anyone. _

"_You aren't a murderess Nana." Lucy try to say. "You killed someone to help someone else. Don't blame yourself._

_With a sniff, Nana nodded. They could both feel that horrible feeling, so badly. But sleep deprivation was even worst right now. Both of them wanted to find where Kouta and Celia went, but felt they needed to sleep. Kouta was a grown man, certainly he had taken Celia somewhere safe._

* * *

_Dawn was just beginning to settle and the first light hit Nana's fluttery eye lids. She woke abruptly, the force of putting a slight pang in her head. "Lucy!" She cried. The Diclonius girl walked in, already dressed in her usual black outfit, the red top covering over. Apparently she had awaken and dressed well before Nana had even woken up. She showered, dressed and came into the living room. Kouta was there too._

"_Kouta!" She yelled with delight. "Where is Celia?" She asked._

_He looked down at his feet. "I don't know, I didn't realize she wasn't following me until was too late. I didn't dare come back to Maple Inn because of the fighting." He said._

"_Kouta came here about an hour ago." Lucy said. "None of have seen Celia at all. But don't worry, we'll go looking for her now."_

_They nodded._

"_Nana…I'm so sorry about Mayu." Kouta said, patting her on the back. Nana didn't even bother trying to stifle the tears._

* * *

"_**Rise and shine…" **_

"_Morning already?" Celia said to herself._

"_**Yes, now what are we going to do? We've returned, our minds back in their rightful place You know what I want, kill the damn humans!"**_

"_Stop being so pestering about it. I'll kill them, but I have some other plans."_

_She relayed her thoughts and The Voice laughed darkly._

"_**Interesting. Very interesting. It is about time these foolish humans learned who the true masters of this world are."**_

_Walking down the streets, Celia looked at each and every person. She concentrated, letting her nature of The Queen overcome her. She let it spread, her aura so that all Diclonius could feel it. That aura of The Queen, to let them know she was now back. She stood in one area, letting her power flow out of her. She saw them coming and smile, pink haired, horns, pure Diclonius. They had come, and they smiled too. The humans began to notice it also, there had to be at least twenty girls and even some boys with horns on their heads. Of course all of them were siplitets, but they had come. What went from twenty, became thirty, then forty. The numbers grew._

"_I am your Queen. Celia." She said at the group. What she said was redundant, they could feel it. They knew she was their Queen._

"_We have been persecuted and hated." She said, bringing up a speech as the humans looked on in shock. You can hear The Voice talking to you. We all do, and now as your Queen I demand we take command. We will no longer slaves to these humans!"_

_There was an exchange of cheers._

"_You can feel it too! That dark energy, we will destroy it! Call your brothers, your sisters…call them all!_

"_KILL!"_

_The bloodbath began._

* * *

_Both Lucy and Nana looked at each in fear. They had both felt it, an energy that was so familiar to Celia's yet…so different. It was like Lucy's, the kind of energy that only A Queen could produce. As they rushed through the city they noticed people coming their way. People screaming in terror, many covered in blood. Something bad was happening. Something very awful._

"_Kouta, please go back." Lucy told her husband urgently._

_People exploded in a shower of blood and guts. Their organs and body parts falling to the ground inert. They shook, they screamed and Lucy and Nana saw them. Diclonius ripping them apart, enjoying it. Not just one, not just ten. But hundreds of Diclonius viciously murdering the humans as they ran away. Too many for the police to matter, their bloody deeds went on undisturbed. _

"_What's going on!" Nana yelled. "Stop this!"_

"_7! It's 7!" They attacked. Lucy, undeterred, attacked. Her powers greater than any of them, but their numbers definitely putting an issue. "It's Lucy! She betrayed us, She is no longer our Queen!" The voices screamed. They were getting closer even as Lucy and Nana began ripping them apart. Kouta continued to run away, knowing what was going on behind him. His only salvation was knowing that wha his friends were doing was for the good of the world. He could forgive their actions for this._

_Taking 100 Diclonius with her, Celia stood at the edge of cliff. Looking out at the horizon and seeing the island. She could see the newly constructed building and she could feel the Diclonius shake with anticipation and hatred. She shuddered as well, feeling that horrible energy. With a strong push, their vectors pushed off from the cliff, and at break neck speeds they flew to the island._

_Sipping coffee, Torino watched a soldier came bustling in, looking mortified._

"_They're coming! Over a hundred Diclonius to the island! What do we do?" He cried, looking more than just a bit scared._

"_Is Celia with them?"_

"_Well…yes."_

"_Then I suggest you not cry like a bitch when they come."_

"_But…"_

_Torino was tried of this useless conversation. He pulled out his pistol and fired, letting the soldier drop._

"_Come now, Queen Celia, what will you choose, Will you choose the right path, and allow our species to continue? Or am I going to have make use of this elixir I have brewed?"_


	17. Wicked Brewage

**Ch 17: Wicked Brewage**

"_Fire!"_

_fThe Diclonius rushed through the hallways, blocking the bullets that came. Such pathetic things these humans were, they deserved to die pathetically. Vectors whipped out, taking of hands which held the guns. The soldiers screamed, looking at their own besmirched appendages. Their heads were ripped off, and who was in the middle of this carnage? Celia slowly made her way through the hallways, killing all humans she could reach. They were nothing to her, none of them were. She caught one of the soldiers by the head and brought him to her face. Her dark smirk was etched into his face as he felt something being pulled. Celia turned his head away as he barfed up his own blood. His spine had been ripped from his back. Pleased with her work, she used the body as a shield to block the incoming bullets. How foolish these humans were._

_However she had more pressing matters at hand. The Diclonius were overrunning the facility, easily taking over. Whom they didn't kill, which was few, they tortured. To prove to humanity that they were on the top now. 8 Diclonius had come with Celia, eager to help out their Queen in which anyways possible. Celia walked through the hallways, and stopped in front of an army of armed guards._

"_Do you really think you can stop me. In fact, I wonder why you have the audacity to even challenge me." She said tauntinfgly. They fired, their bullets blocked. She slowly walked their way, eyeing the large doors that the soldiers stood in front. Her crimson eyes narrowed, that feeling…every step she took it grew stronger. Her stomach knotted almost, she would have to get rid of this feeling. Whatever was behind that door, was the cause of this awful energy._

_Keiko screamed as his fellow soldiers were ripped apart. Their bones and blood hitting his face as he cried out. How the hell did he get himself into this kind of mess! Oh dear God someone save him! He saw a figure, the 17 year old girl looking at him glee. Celia bent down so that he leveled with his head. He shook, relieving himself from his fear. She contemplated exactly what she was going to do with him. Upon deciding she put her Vectors in side his chest and systematically began breaking every single rib. Her other Vector came to his mouth, stopping his screams._

"_Nah…ah..ah." She chided, shaking a finger disapprovingly. "Enjoy it, enjoy every waking moment of this pain. This is what we felt when you tortured us! Enjoy it, savior it. Die."_

_She ripped him in half, throwing the two split ends away. At the door, she let the energy soak her. That energy would be destroyed and whoever was behind it. Slowly, she opened the door._

_

* * *

_

"_Greeting Queen Celia." Torino said casually, standing up behind his desk. His cropped brown hair, his white business suit. His smug, indifferent attitude. He was exactly as Celia remembered. The Diclonius stood in awe at the underground cavern, the ocean in view. Some shook involuntarily. Whatever that energy was, it was in the water behind where Torino Kakuzawa now stood. Where confidence was once shining, fear begins to take place. This is the man that the Diclonius know and more important fear. This is the wicked man in the white suit, Kakuzawa Torino. A name known throughout the Diclonius community and the one name that strikes _trepidation into their hearts. The mere sight of him is enough to send smirks down and sweats to drop from their faces.

"_Kakuzawa Torino" Celia said, using the familiar Japanese last name, first name. "Long time no see." Despite her mock politeness, she too is beginning to sweat, even more than the others. _

"_Long time no see too Queen Celia." He responded politely. Some of the Diclonius shook with anger, how dare this human talk so casually with their Queen. _

"_What are you doing here, Kakuzawa." Celia demanded, looking at the ocean behind Torino. She noticed the water was murky black, thick and oily. _

"_This will never have to be explained if you are willing to reason. I too wish to have the Diclonius prosper, but you will need my help with it. How long will you wait until a Pure Male Diclonius comes, a true king. My step brother, Franco was the hope you had and he is dead. How long will you search. Join with me, and we will make the Diclonius race prosper."_

_Celia almost gagged. "Have sex with you! Dirty human hypocrite!"_

"_Dirty? Of course it is, trust me I really have no desires to touch your disgusting body. But it is for the sake of our kind." He pushed the waves of his hair out out the way showing his horns. Some of the Diclonius are startled and Celia stares at it for a while before turning back to Torino as he speaks. "Perhaps a true King Diclonius will come, perhaps not. Will you really wish to wait for something that may never come? I am the closest thing that you will get to a pure fertile male Diclonius. Join with me, Queen Celia."_

"_You must be more cracked in the head than I thought." Celia yelled, bringing out her vectors menacingly. "How about you tell me what the hell you've been doing here!"_

_Torino sighed. "Very well then, if you had refused my offer this was to be plan B. I took in over 250 Diclonius and had them murdered, their bodies and blood were dropped and mixed together to make this mixture. This is the mixture that will make a god. But if you are willing to reason with me, I will not have to go to such measures."_

"_You…bastard!" Celia said shock, the others agreeing. "You kill my own kind and then have the nerve to talk to me about being your mate! I'll you my answer, I'll kill you! I will kill you for every Diclonius you have ever killed!"_

"_Is that your final answer?" Torino asked, looking nonplussed. "Exactly human. I'll never join with some scum human like you. You think those horns make you a Diclonius, you don't even produce the energy of a siplitet." Celia retorted._

"_You…will not join with me?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine then. I tried to reason with you and this is your answer. Then you are right, I am not a Diclonius. Your choice has affected my answer so here it is…"_

_He spread his arms out. The other Diclonius getting ready to attack. "If you are so foolish as to claim yourself superior, I will imbed fear and hopelessness into your heats. I, Torino Kakuzawa, last of the Kakuzawa lineage will show you what it is to be a god. Now you foolish little children, I think it'__s time I severed you all from this thing you call life. _

_His eyes closed._

"_**Gods, Kakuzawa Torino! We are Gods! We are beyond anything now, do you understand!"**_

"Yes father…I finally understand."

_Celia and the others gasped as Torino fell through the murky substance behind him. Sinking down into it. They waited, to see if anything had happened. After a minute they started to think that perhaps he had drowned, committed suicide. _

_It entered his mouth, his eyes and ears. He felt their influence inside of him. Vectors, horns, no more did matter. He felt the power inside of him growing. 250 Diclonius sacrificed for this one purpose. For him to become a god, that was all that mattered now. He would become what he detested now, he would become an actor in the play. He would then pull the curtain down, on this charade. _

_He was a god now._

_The low rumbling finally caught their attentions. The water bubbling where Torino had fallen. The froth increased, the rumbling grew louder. The ground was shaking as waves hit the shore. Something large was brewing, but Celia and the others held their ground. Suddenly screams came about. Celia turned wildly as the ground cracked around her. Some of the Diclonius being pulled under by something. Celia danced around the room, as she watched her Diclonius comrades being pulled under by some unknown force. She jumped again, coming over to the far end of the lake. She was the only one left. Something was coming up, she prepared herself for whatever it was._

_It came._

_Woe betide the horrors that last forever in her mind. For Celia's entire life he has stood there watching her with his murderous eyes. He has killed her kind with no apprehension and has murdered them before her with no self recollection. By god she is so afraid of that man because he is so cruel. Kakuzawa Torino, the personification of Celia's absolute worst fears. Fears that at the moment, rise onto a new level of terror. _

_Even The Voice, could not help but feel a flicker of horror. A chill ran down Celia's spine as a gargantuan swollen arm crashed out of the water, hitting the ground. It was massive, at least 70 meters long. Another arm came out, just as large, just as swollen. Another arm came, another until at last 10 gruesome arms either clung to the shore, or floated in mid air attached to something. That something soon emerged. Celia was forced to look up as she saw it. A head, a colossal head, the cranium swollen and at least 6 slanted eyes on it. The skin dark brown and all six eyes found their sights locked on the petrified girl._

"_20 years ago my father had our sister Anna undergo an experiment that would allow her to become a goddess. I believed such a notion was false, but he proved me wrong. Anna did become a goddess, but she also became a monster. A true hellish creation of God's work. Now look at me, Queen Celia, I too have joined that cause. I am Kakuzawa Torino. God of the Diclonius and humans, and for your foolish actions…_

_I will send you to the abyss."_


	18. Monster

**Ch 18: Monster**

The massive fist hit Celia hard in her entire body as she was sent spiraling through the air. Her vectors shot out, grabbing the ground before she could hit the wet wall behind her. Another hand grabbed her, holding her entire body so that only her head was in view. She plunged her vectors into it, but she might as well have stuck a pin needle in. Her vectors were too short and weak to be of any use.

"What's wrong Queen Celia. You called me a human, destroy me!" Torino laughed, chucking the girl through the air and having another fist pummel her into the ground form behind. His dark booming laugh echoed through the caverns. "Understand this Queen Celia, this is what you have chosen. This could have all been avoided."

"You…fucking…bastard." She panted, throwing out her vectors to stop the massive hand that had come flying at her. It worked, for as long as Torino decided it would. He casually pushed his arm forward, pushing the vectors back. She slice open the skin, the blood spewing but the wound was so mild it didn't matter to Torino. His arm was brought back, a fist forming and threw it at Celia. Acting quickly, her vectors kicked of off the ground, only to be smacked by another hand. Pounded, and smashed, Celia was more or less the ball in a pinball machine. She staggered on her feet, her body bloody but still unbroken, for however long that would last.

"Still fighting huh? Understand this Queen Celia I have gained omnipotent powers. You're thinking of going to the right, using the shadows of that area to hide from me."

She gasped. "H…how?"

"My sister, Anna was born to tell the future. I know every move you will ever make, you are like an open book." His fist came out, and Celia dodged, only to have another hand grab her and bring it to one of Torino's eyes.

"Look well at me now, Celia. I am a god, a being who is to rule this world. Can you believe that? Before I would have detested the thought of doing such an act, but I see my father was right. We, the Kakuzawa family have earned our right to be gods. The foolish human race, who dared to mock us and give us our surname will be punished. I will make a new world alone, a world not of humans or Diclonius…but of gods. A world that I will rule forevermore!"

* * *

"There's too many Lucy! We can't fight them all!" Nana yelled to her friend. Lucy nodded in agreement, she kicked off the ground as did Nana and flew through the air, their vectors lending them flight. Too bad for them that the Diclonius they were fighting were no amateurs when it came to flight.

"Damn!" Lucy cursed, looking behind her. "Nana, get going, I'll take care of them."

Nana was all too eager to agree. She left, as Lucy turned to her opponents dropping down onto the roof of a building below. The other Diclonius came after her, throwing their vectors at her. "You've got some nerve attacking your Queen like that?" Lucy said.

"How dare you call yourself Queen, Lucy Elfenliar." A male siplitet said. "Celia is our queen."

"What?" Lucy said, visibly startled.

* * *

After running nearly half a mile nonstop, Kouta had to rest. He looked around and the bloodshed that was going around him was just as bad. The police and Special Defense Team were firing chaotically at the Diclonius, felling many of them. Likewise the Diclonius ripped and tore apart both guards and civilians. He turned his head, the thought bringing terrible memories. Memories of his father being killed, of his sister Kanae being butchered.

Could he bear to run away as his friend and wife fought?

* * *

Celia was now drenched in blood, she had collapsed on her knees and glaring hatefully at that swollen head who laughed viciously at her. Her vectors grew, producing a small whirlwind around her. She could taste blood in mouth, this guy would pay dearly!

"Don't you get it Queen Celia, I know you now. Even if I couldn't understand every move you make, my power alone far surpasses you. Now be a good girl, bow before me and perhaps I'll show you mercy."

"_**Why you stupid, idiotic human! You know, you're really starting to piss me the fuck off right now!" **_

_Celia was well in agreement with The Voice. She told Torino exactly what the Voice had said._

"_Really?" Torino asked disappointedly. "I see I haven't beaten you senseless enough." __A hand grabbed her again, squeezing. She felt the gasp of air leave her body and then he pulled her down with him. She spluttered, holding her breath as beast as she could as Torino brought her under the mixture of all the dead Diclonius. She saw his many eyes looking reproachfully at her._

"_Shall I let you drown here, oh Queen of the Diclonius? A fitting death wouldn't you say, to die pathetically as that?" He squeezed his hand, causing Celia to involuntarily gasp and lose some of her air. He squeezed again, her mind was fading…fading…_

_*CRASH!*_

_She gathered her air, and as much as her consciousness as she could as she chucked out of the water and back onto land. The Voice was screaming every derogatory term it could muster, and Celia herself struggled to get back onto her feet. She stopped cold as a looming shadow overtook her. She looked up to Torino emerging from waters depths, a freak of nature in every way. His head was attached to what might have been his spinal chord, though mutated beyond recognition. His ten arms were attached to the base of his neck, and the spinal chord ended in a long thick tail like attribute. He looked like the cross between a squid and a human, but further mutated. His entire body, from head to tail was at least 130 meters long as he slid up from the waters and crawled on to land._

_His bulbous head lowered down, so that the lowest eye on his head faced directly in front of Celia's own face. She threw a vector in his eye which caused him to pull back. That was the most it did however. He returned his gaze back at her, laughing now._

"_I grow tired of this charade…allow me to end it forever." Torino forebodingly spoke._


	19. Historia De Un Dios

**Ch 19: Historia De Un Dios **

_Author's note: Take heed. The F-word is used a lot._

_I was born in Osaka, Japan on March 12__th__, 1970. My mother was a fine woman, caring, loving. She died shortly after Santon's birth but my father kept her reproductive organs alive, which was how my sister Anna was born. My father…well…he was strict to say the least, but he loved us. He loved his children greatly, sometimes I think he would have given up all of his dreams just to see his children before. He was loving, caring man…_

_Heh….heheheheh…what fucking bullshit. My father was a fool. A damn hypocritical asshole who didn't give a damn about his children. All he gave a damn about was our own historical lineage. The oh so great "Kakuzawa family line." Fuck family lines! That's all he ever talked about, never gave a damn about us really. He always went to our sister, little miss perfect Anna with her horns and Vectors. Big ass whoop there, how will horns achieve anything, how will vectors achieve anything. _

_Santon. My idiotic brother tried so hard to please my father, always explaining the power of the Diclonius. How were the best fucking thing in the universe. Damn the thought makes me sick. It takes more than just a pair of horns on your head, or some occult power to make you a god. But I listened to his words anyways…they drove into my mind._

_You are better._

_You are superior._

_You are complete._

_You are kin of God!_

_Then that faithful day came. Oh Anna was so fucking proud of herself that day. She didn't' know what the hell was going on. All she yapped about was "I'll be superior father…" again, and again…and again! It was sickening. I guess I was proven wrong though, she became superior alright. A superior ugly bitch who was stuck in the water. Telling the future, big ass whoop there. The future is mine to choose. But no, dear father so wanted to rid the world of humans. Prove to the world that the true masters of the planet were Diclonius._

_Fuck Diclonius! I don't give a damn about humans are Diclonius. I obviously don't fall under either category. What does that make me, a freak, a monster? All I have ever known is that there has been a war going on. A war between two races who can't see past their fucking egos that they're not different. Horns, arms, it matters not. So fucking hypocritical! So damn fucking idiotic!_

_I had made my own life, a life against this war. Let the humans and Diclonius butcher each other. See if I give a fucking damn about it. Then it happened, the incident at Institution Z. It amazes me how much publicity some pink haired bitch can get. Yeah Lucy you made quite a hassle for everyone didn't you? Walking around, killing armed guards like nothing. Damn let's just erect a statue of you and start praying to you like a god! My father constantly yapped about you. Have sex with the Queen, prosper the Diclonius race. _

_God I hated my father so much! _

_His ideas, so damn stupid. Then the bastard goes and gets himself killed. Dies like a fucking dog, decapitated, dead. Anna too. Pardon my lack of knowledge but most "superior" people do not die such pathetic deaths! They deserved it! Fuck them all!_

_Fuck father…Fuck Anna…Fuck Santon…Fuck Franco… Fuck 35...Fuck Lucy…Fuck 7...Fuck Celia. Fuck every last one of them._

_I faltered…_

_I believed myself to be a god. Oh father your loving words are like a curse to me. I bean to believe you. I began to work in capturing the Diclonius, bringing them to the institutions. I was working in Institution A, while you and my dear brother were Institution Z. I remember the day of that call. When Lucy Elfenliar escaped from the facility. How much of a fucking senile old man could you be! Then of course, you screw everything up! You have her in the palm of your hands, you have the pure male Diclonius and you fuck it all up!_

_And yet…I followed in your footsteps._

_Somewhere in my mind, I too wanted to become a god. I admit, the thought amazed me at times, even when said I detested it. I imagine myself atop a throne, looking down at my handiwork. You know, I really hate to admit, but being a god…I might not be too bad._

_I changed. Father your words hit me deeply. It was either human or Diclonius and I chose the latter. I gathered the dream to become god, but only if all else failed. I created this elixir of dead Diclonius, fused my mind and soul to it. I became what I detested in my sister, I became a god._

_I must say…_

_It feels pretty damn fucking good!_

_On January 1__st__, 1943, Kakuzawa Genshuru was born._

_On February 5__th__, 1969, my father married Yumie._

_On December 19__th__, 1971, Kakuzawa Santon was born._

_On March 2nd__, 1979, Kakuzawa Anna was born._

_On September 2__nd__, 1985, the first Diclonius institution was created by my father._

_On July 23__rd__, 1986, Anna became a goddess!_

_On August 11__th__, 2001, Kakuzawa Franco was born._

_On November 3__rd__, 2005 every dream my father had was shattered._

_On June 1__st__, 2009, I…Kakuzawa Torino…_

…_became a god._

* * *

"_This is the history of the Kakuzawa family Queen Celia." Torino said, his hand holding Celia tightly in his grasp. "Every single one of us was born and gone through the path, each achieving the aspect of a god. This is what my father was talking about! This is what it means to be a god!_

_A god who will never die!_

_A god who will rule this planet with an iron fist. Heh, humans, Diclonius. No, this world is not good enough for either of you. From this point onwards, the only ones who will walk the Earth, will be gods. You Diclonius can rot away with the humans you loathe so much. _

_Farewell…_

_Queen of the Diclonius._

_The pressure increased on Celia's body. She screamed, the pain surrounding her body. Torino was crushing her, making her gasp for air! Her bones moments from breaking! She thought of everything, to die like this! It really was pathetic…she didn't believe much in karma but damn if this wasn't karma, nothing was. She thought of Tanya and the other Diclonius who risked their own lives to save her. She thought of the Diclonius, fighting outside these walls for her sake! They were dying out there, and she was going to be killed by this creature._

"_**No."**_

_Celia paused._

"_**I refuse to give up my world to this bastard! The Diclonius race will prosper and we will get rid of the human waste. This ugly bastard here, is just in the way. I want him dead."**_

"_No."_

"_What was that?" Torino asked perplexed._

"_Do you really think, I'm going to give up and die, because some ugly bastard like you is telling me that? Let me tell you something…" Celia growled. _

_"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

_An explosion echoed through the caverns followed by a scream form the creature that had been pained. A massive arm hurdled into the air, crashing into the waters below. Torino screamed and cursed, his six eyes glaring down at the girl who had abruptly changed. Her eyes were no longer red, they were pitched black, dark and menacing. Her horns had extended, they were long and lined. But her power had changed._

_Swarms of vectors flew around her body. The entire cavern was shaking under her power. Over 50 vectors, nearly 25 meters long kicking up the dirt and tombstones around it. Through the center of this maelstrom, a single girl. A single 17 year old Diclonius girl._

_Queen Celia._


	20. Shatter

**Ch 20: Shatter**

_Torino looked down on the storm of fury below him, wondering what had happened. He was able to reach the future, much like his sister had, yet he not seen this coming. Celia was emitting pure Diclonius energy. Her horns, they had elongated to the point of being 8 inches in length. But worst, her vectors had increased in both power and size. The pain of his one arm still echoing inside of his brain. Her face was far too serious, something had happened to her. She had changed. _

_Enraged, Kakuzawa Torino threw another arm out, his patience now finished. He yelped as this arm too was cut off as easily as the next one. _

"_Humans mistreated me, humans are scum." Celia moaned, not even looking at Torino right now. Her vectors shot up, cutting into his face as began to cry out in misery. The vectors were too long, too powerful. He roared with insufferable hate._

"_Those humans, they took everything away from me." She said to herself but loud enough for Torino to hear. "My mother, my father…they killed them in cold blood."_

_What the hell was she talking about? Torino didn't give a damn about her family history, he wanted her dead. More so he wanted that damn arm of his to stop bleeding, God it hurt like a bitch! His next fist flew from behind, and was blocked by the vector. He pushed, and yet it would not budge. _

"_I hate humans."_

_

* * *

_

_She was alone crying silently in the room. She could hear the voices yelling at her parents, oh how she wished to come in there. Her parents had forbidden it though. "Run Celia! Run into the room and don't come out until I tell you!" Her mother had told her. She could hear her father yelling, cursing. She cringed at his harsh words, daddy never got angry like that. How long would she have to stay in here? The arguing grew louder._

_Then she heard the first shot._

_On instinct she got up and ran to the door, but stopped. She had heard the scream next, her small hand had gone to the door. _

"_Mommy." Celia said aloud, covering her mouth instantly when voices she didn't know started yelling. She heard commotions at the end of the door. A fight, more swear words and then another gunshot. She backed away, looking around. She was so scared…so timid._

_She ran to the end of the room, opened the closet door and shut it. She grabbed a stuffed panda and held it close to her chest. She was breathing heavily. There was a loud crash and she heard voices inside the room. She concentrated and saw the thin vaporous object that looked like a hand. She held it in front of her, still clutching the stuffed animal._

_She could hear them coming. _

_They came. Guns pointed at her, so many of them. She cried, throwing her vector out in self defense. There was a loud groan from one of them. She had pushed him away but caused no visible damage. It was enough for them though, they shot her in the leg. She cried out in pain, her vector disappearing on the spot._

_The next thing she remembered, she was strapped and in a cage._

_

* * *

_

_Lucy looked over her shoulder as Nana came rushing in. She had told her to stay away but under the circumstances knew why she had returned. "Do you feel that Lucy." she said. _

"_I do." Lucy replied, looking to the right. "It's…Celia." She said._

"_But it feels so different…it feels…"_

"_Like mine." Lucy finished her sentence. "She has the same energy signal as I do." She bowed her head. "But…it similar to that one time. When those soldiers came into the house and shot Kouta. When I was so angry and saddened. That's what I feel."_

_Nana nodded in agreement. "Celia." Nana mumbled. _

_Most of the Diclonius and the current area were either dead or gone. Lucy had done much of the act, but Nana had been forced to kill too. Killing was not her style, it had been hellish doing it once, but this many times. _

_They raced off to the direction of Celia's energy signal._

_

* * *

_

"_What did I ever do to humans. So I have no choice but to kill them. They wouldn't give me a chance and I won't give them a chance." Celia said to the enraged Torino. "You are not a god Kakuzawa Torino." _

"_Not a god?" He groaned, lifting up a hand and throwing it down. Her vectors reached up and caught it. Holding it there. "I am not a god you say?" He threw another arm down, she caught it just as easily. Another hand, caught again._

"_I'LL SHOW YOU!" He roared, throwing his entire body forward now. This time Celia's expression turned serious. Her vectors came out and started ripping and tear. His mass came down, his body heavy. Even her vectors were beginning to strain. Her teeth ground against each other as his ugly head came down to her, pushing. Eyes widening, she felt her body struggling under the absolute pressure of his physical mass. She fell to her knee, desperately trying to keep the monster from ending her life. _

"_I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU! I WILL NEVER DIE! GODS LIVE FOREVER! I AM A GOD!" He pushed down hard. Her vectors tore through another arm, yet his mass only increased. He was going to crush her into nothingness. She was visibly straining against him._

"_I AM A GOD!" He yelled again._

_This is the man who had ruined her life. This dark cold man, who would kill hundreds of her own kind just to satiate his lust for power. This man, Kakuzawa Torion who she has feared for her entire life. She, can no longer allow his vicious world survive anymore. Celia is absolutely afraid of Torino, he is a nightmare in her life that sends shivers down her spine every time she even thinks about his name. But she won't let him win, she won't let his dark design last any longer. She would be an end to his mad god once and for all._

"_**I am really sick of him."**_

"_You are nothing." Celia said. She let lose her vectors, she flew them out and Torino felt everything being ripped apart. He felt all of his arms torn off and flung in separate directions. He felt an almighty pain in his cranium. Vectors slid into his face, slid into each. He was blind now, he cold see nothing but he could certainly feel everything. All the ripping, tearing and destruction. _

_Torino was sinking into the water, his head was lighter…for it had been cut in half. His last thoughts exiting out of his dying mind._

"_**Kakuzawa Torino. You are special, those horns represent you. You are part of the proud race of gods."**_

"_You were a fool father…just like I was…" Torino thought dimly falling down into the darkness of his own mixture. "There is no such thing as gods…"_

"…_gods…"_

"…_are just myths."_


	21. Standoff

**Ch 21: Standoff**

_No emotion crossed her face, she did not smile, she did not laugh at her victory. She looked down at the murky water where the body of Kakuzawa Torino had fallen. She closed her eyes, stopping a tear from falling down. All those Diclonius, who had been sacrificed for this man's own power. Humans were such…terrible creatures. They take and never give. She stood at the edge of that sinned lake for who knows how long. After an immeasurable amount of time, she turned her head to the door behind her. She could still hear the fighting going on out there. She had to leave, there was still yet one person she had to deal with. _

_Lucy Elfenliar._

_Her body turned slowly, this was the power of The Queen. She reached out with her vectors, feeling the ground and ceiling as she walked to the door slowly and surely. Her black eyes did not return to their usual crimson color. They remained pitched, and she saw more things from it then ever before. She opened the door and went back into the building. The other Diclonius called her name, she listened but did not answer. The soldiers rushed her, brining out their guns and unaware how she had changed. She dealt with them, she killed them on the spot and did not pay a passing glance. She merely continued to walk slowly through the buildings. Every so often she would pause and see a number._

_42_

_40_

_36_

_All these were once Diclonius. How could she let her kind be tortured and killed in these facilities? No more. She had attained her right as Queen. She now perfectly understood her power. More Diclonius joined her, but they didn't attack. Celia did the attacking. Every soldier that came her way she butchered. Around her, she could glorious cheering but herself? She did not smile, she did not laugh, she said nothing. She merely glared into the frightened eyes of each guard before she killed them. Some she just murdered quickly, others died slowly. The stench of the blood was sickening and yet Celia just didn't care. She would never allow anyone to interfere with her life again. She had lost everything that day when she was a mere child and now they would pay. _

_The soldiers swiftly came down. They shot from a distance which did little more than nothing. They gasped as they felt the vector slide into them. They shook their heads in pleading mercy. They felt their legs come off. They could smell their own blood, they could taste the warm, sickening flavor. By the time Celia go to the top of the stairs, 30 soldiers were dead. She never moved and eyelash. She had finally attained her power, it had taken a lot…but she had it._

_This is what it meant…to be Queen of the Diclonius. She thought through her head during that walk of death. She wondered for the briefest of moments how the likes of Lucy, Nana and Mariko could have become that way. It was a foolish notion to make. _

_She came to the last hall way, the one most easily guarded. She walked and the bullets were deflected as if she nothing more than a walking shield. The Diclonius around her cheered, but at this moment all she could see was blood. Blood sprawled around her from her fallen comrades. The soldiers turned tail and ran she grabbed them with each arm and brought them to her face. Her expression was just as her action…murderous._

_She crushed 5 against the wall, letting their blood slide slowly down. She took 6 by the neck, twisted until it snapped. She tore out the organs of others, she ripped many in half. She tore out the brains of one . The entire hallway exploded in a bloodbath of hatred. And throughout it all, Celia never smiled or said anything. _

_Seeing the iron doors she paused. Those doors lead to the outside. Outside was Lucy Elfenliar, The Old Queen who had chosen to live with the humans. How could she? She would rectify this mistake once and for all._

_She stopped right at the doors. All was silent on the other end. She closed her eyes. She could feel her signature, Lucy's unique Queen-like aura that was so similar to her own. She could feel another close by to her, Nana perhaps. She was just the same, they had to die._

_With one final movement, she opened the door. The salty sea hair hit her face hard, gripping her nostrils. It was good having been in that God forsaken place for so long. She could hear the gentle crashes of the ocean. The real ocean, not some mixture. It felt good to listen to it. She stepped out and she heard the gasps and movements of ones getting ready to attack. She put her hand up to stop them before they got out of hand. _

_There was a single man out there, the last one of the soldiers._

"_Please my Queen." A Diclonius pipped in, glaring angrily at this last man. A smile played on everyone's face except Celia. This man was fool for being here. "We will deal with this idiot." He said._

"_No you won't." Celia said, deliver a shock to the group of Diclonius. _

"_But.." The boy stammered._

"_None of you have the capability of killing him. He would destroy you as easily as I have destroyed all the other soldiers. Back away everyone."_

"_But Queen?"_

"_Back away." she repeated just as calmly as before._

_They listened, slowly forming into a U-shaped arc between Celia and the other man. Queen Celia's black iris were unforgiving and unmoving. Likewise the man's eyes were unfeeling, cold. He did not shake from fear. He did not beg for mercy. He stood there with his grey coat fluttering in the salty wind. His hands held tightly around two black guns. His brown hair, flowing down his back. He never blinked those silver eyes._

_Jericho._

_

* * *

_

_There was a moment of silent so long it seemed perpetual. The shiver of anticipation went through the spines of the Diclonius which formed the arc around the two combatants. Pitched black and steel silver plunged into each other, weighing their odds against each other. They moved slowly, assessing the situation at hand. Celia hated him, she hated humans more than anything in the entire world. However her transformation had allowed her mind to become more settled, before she would have attacked without regard. Now she waited with patience as the other Diclonius wondered why she was letting this human live this long. She could easily kill him! Was it to humiliate him, to make him see just how pointless it was for him to challenge her?_

_He lifted his gun, the black Tungsten 50 caliber and aimed it directly at Celia's forehead. The girl didn't blink, but merely leaned forward, crossing her arms in the process. 50 vectors circled around her so that she began to kick up the dirt in the vortex that surrounded her. "Move back." She said, looking at the Diclonius around her. The obliged, but still wondered what was taking her so long to just…do something as simple as kill this man."_

_Her vectors swarmed around, not only reaching towards Jericho but behind him as well. He didn't flinch as Vectors came inches within his face, he didn't shudder as the passed behind his back. He took no concern that Celia had affectively trapped him, leaving no room to escape. The smiles between the Diclonius were unanimous. This human would get it soon. Oh yes he would. This human, who dare think he can look into the eyes of their Queen like that! He would pay for such a blasphemy._

_The finger tightened on the trigger. Jericho's eyes seeing his opponent, anticipating the attack to come. Likewise Celia's concentrated her efforts in a pure declaration of power. What had once been a whirlwind became a full blown storm. _

_She looked for the opening, she watched his movements which was more or less just the fluttering of his hair and coat. The gun still pointed directly to her head made little difference to her. It was not that she thought she couldn't win. She, as well as The Voice knew she could win. It was not a question of winning. It was a question of beating this man in the best way possible, in a way that left her as undamaged as possible._

_While she hated this human, perhaps more than any human she had ever met. She knew him now as a person who could threaten her. A human who could threaten a Diclonius, especially The Queen could not exist. Not physically, not mentally, not ever. Once she killed him, she would be rid of that one threat and could continue her journey to kill the other threat. Lucy Elfenliar lay just beyond that sea, perhaps killing her fellow Diclonius like the traitor she represented. _

_One more minute passed…and then they attacked._


	22. Bullets Vs Vectors

Author's Note: First of all I congratulate anyone who is still reading this and hope that you have all enjoyed the story. More important I have noticed the many grammatical errors throughout my story. At some point I will do my best to fix these. For the meantime, please continue reading and please give some feedback.

**Ch 22: Bullets Vs. Vectors**

_The unison of gasps was more than just apparent as the siplitets all around got a firsthand sample of just exactly the kind of "low scum idiotic human" their Queen was fighting. She had attacked from behind, her vectors lunging towards the back of Jericho's unguarded neck. What should have happened was his disgusting head falling clear off of his shoulders. They did not expect him to abruptly turn on his heels, put his weapon towards the incoming arm and fire._

_Widening her eyes a moment, Celia felt her own vector violently ricochet off the explosion from the bullet. Her arm flung backwards from the pressure of the attack. Those bullets were not normal, even her own Vectors, increased in power because of her transformation would have trouble dealing with that kind of firepower. She threw her vectors out and watched as he began to dodge them. Even now she could not understand this concept. Her anger was beginning to rise, she increased the pressure._

_

* * *

_

_Jericho felt the recoil from the gun. These were not ordinary Tungsten bullets. He had them specially modified into an explosive shell. Even still, Jericho was just as surprised as anyone else was at the moment, if only head a different reason for it. He thanked his sights, and his abilities to see Vectors, otherwise he was sure he would have been dead. He was glad he had outfitted his guns this properly before entering the battle, this change in Celia was astounding. _

_So this was the power of The Queen of the Diclonius. He brought out both guns, aiming one at the pink haired girl and began to fire. He kept the other one at an angle to fire at different angles to deflect any vectors. He kept his concentration as cool as ever, but even he began to sweat with concern. Vectors coming from so many angles, he had to be on red alert now. While his weapons were capable of handling these vectors, he could not stand here and keep shooting. He held equal grounds with this powerful entity only as long as he had ammo. At this current location, he would not be able to kill Celia unless she messed up, something he doubt was going to happen. He would have to close the distance between them._

_Celia herself was beginning to feel the pressure also from the battle. She either caught or repelled the bullets that came her way, but she could feel their powerful explosive mass affecting even her own dominant arms. He was getting closer to her, far too close. The vectors were having a harder time deflecting the projectiles. However, his closeness to her would allow her attack more easily than he if he was far away. It was a blessing and curse for both of them. Equally matched against each other, it would only take one blow from either to end the other's life. _

_Then they stopped. The last bullet being repelled by a single Vector. The distance between the was about 15 meters, both combatants breathing heavily, but retaining their calm attributes. If anything, this had been a warm up._

"**_How does he do that?"_**

"_What?" Celia said to The Voice. _

"**_Dodging our attacks like that. What allows him to see our vectors like that? I want to know why? I want to kill him."_**

"_The thought is mutual." She replied, looking back at Jericho. "You…Jericho!" She called out. "I have a question for you. How is it that a human like you can so easily dodge my vectors? These arms of mine should be invisible to humans like you."_

_She waited, realizing then that she had never actually heard Jericho speak before in front of her. She had seen him walking past her cell when she was stuck in that horrific place. For a second, she didn't expect him to speak and was startled when he did._

"_Truthfully I do not know the full answer to that. However maybe this will explain things better." His voice was rough and low and oddly accented. He brought the back side of his hand as he was still holding the gun, and pushed back the right side of his hair to reveal a small triangular bump protruding from his cranium. This time Celia couldn't help but express her shock._

"_You are…a Diclonius!" She yelled, her calm exposure rattled at this revelation. _

"_No." Jericho said plainly, pushing his hair back down so that it covered the minuscule horn. He brought his guns back out, both of them this time and aimed. Celia was concentrating enough at least to get into position herself, though her shock was still apparent despite the answer she had received._

"_I am human. I am a full blooded human. These horns are nothing more than a bone mutation, I merely showed them as to give you some answer for your question. I do not know why I can see your vectors. From the day I was born, I could see your kind, see those arms of yours. I never knew why and the only possible answer I could give were these."_

_Then he began to fire._

_

* * *

_

_A state of emergency had been called for the country of Japan and the reason seemed obvious if not completely crazy. The incident in Kamakura as the nearby city was only a testament of the horrors that had now begun to pop up. Diclonius all around were revolting and killing humans. The Japanese army itself had to get involve to the point that Japan had now become a literal war zone. _

_Standing at the edge of the waters, Nana and Lucy stood with baited breath feeing Celia's immense strength from the island. _

"_What's happening over there?" Nana said, stunned. Lucy was in agreement, she could feel Celia's specific aura but whoever she was fighting did not produce any kind of aura. She could feel the presence of many siplitets, but they were all motionless. Whoever it was giving Celia one hell of a fight. Looking at each other, they gave a curt nod, preparing to head over to her direction when the coming of several Diclonius came from behind them._

"_Damn!" Lucy cursed, turning on the spot and sending out her vectors. Nothing ever came easy did it? Nana too attacked, the thought alone sending chills down her spine. Her best friend Mayu was killed and she had no idea what was happening with Celia over at the island. Though they did recognize both a feeling and lack of feeling. None of them could feel that awful signature from the island. However, something was replaced by it…a signature emitted by Celia. It was dark…_

_It was evil._


	23. Eternal Hate

_**Ch 23: Eternal Hate**_

_The bullets exploded from their holder at breakneck speeds, crashing into the incoming vectors with the force of small bombs. Celia ground her teeth in frustration, the force of the attack pushing her backwards if such a thing was even possible. With a quick movement she threw her Vectors to the left, causing Jericho to attack to the side and be pushed roughly back. She sent more Vectors out, from different angles and her face contorted into fury. With his ability to sense vectors as well as his adept skills in gun fighting, Jericho was able to hold his own. However even he could feel the stress building against him. At this point, he wondered just how many bullets he had left. Every time he was able to go in closer, he was pushed back. His expression never changed however, he remained defiant to the end. _

_A small smirk plays upon her face, viciously watching in glee as Jericho seems to be getting pushed back. Ready to end it once and for all, she sends her arms out at every angle possible and her glee turns into shocked anger. Jericho makes three swift movements, three extremely loud explosions are heard as the flashes of light bash against the vectors. In this fluid motion, Jericho's body arches down, one gun point downward the other at an angle as he systematically tore the vectors away from him. Growling with vehemence, Celia's crimson eyes clash with his silver ones. This growl turns into a hated shriek, clashing against his bullets that are aimed with perfect precision. Damn him and his ability to see them! Even though he's sweating, clearly having a difficult time, his stoic nature makes her blood boil. There is no possible way she will ever let herself get beaten by him, it is destiny! Kakuzawa Torino couldn't kill her, Jericho would not kill her and as fate would follow Lucy too would die by her hands as well. _

_Kicking off the ground, the Queen flippedover the air 10 of her vicious hands racing down to destroy him. Cursing as he points a single pistol upwards, silver eyes locked on her airborne body and blowing the arms away with but a single bullet. The impact forces her back to the ground, landing on her knee but no sooner had she fallen she rushes back at him. The distance is closed for but a moment, one single bullet and vector that clashes and explode against one another so that both combatants are at first obscured by the dust and the pushed back. Keeping his balance, Jericho arches forward before stopping right behind the horde of Diclonius that are arched around him. They let off a low hiss that is instantly quelled when he gives a small turn of his head to look at them. For a moment, they fear that he may kill them too, as much as they hate to deny it they can't ignore the fact that this single human has fought their Queen on an equal level. However Jericho had no intentions of killing them unless they attacked and in other point was already looking at Celia. _

_"Don't you dare even think of touching them." The Queen spoke sternly. "This is between me and you human!" The silver eyed man didn't reply but stares coldly at her, bending his knees while Celia does the same. They take a moment to catch a breath, analyze the situation before simultaneously rushing at each other. The others gasp as a thrilling sound of multiple explosion riddle the area and a dark cloud of smoke obscures their vision. As it clears they watch with perfect surprise what they are seeing. _

_Celia, panting heavily digs her finger into the man's forehead, his face undeterred that the girl has finally got him, or has he? For at the same time, his pistol is pointed directly at her forehead, finger only millimeters from firing. At the distance, there is no way she could ever deflect the shot. Her entire head would be blown off and then what? She had to survive, to prosper the Diclonius race. Then they turn, trying to gain the advantage. The arm lashes out the pistol whips around and they both fire. At such a range both of them are hurtled backwards. Using her vectors, Celia slows her momentum down again while Jericho uses his own body to balance himself out, falling to a single knee before rising back up. Another wave of hands flies towards him, death filled fingers with malicious touches. Running towards her, running towards the Queen of the Diclonius. He would have to break the distance again and this time he would have to truly end it._

_The two pistols aim, unfeeling silver always starring before he rapidly begins to fire upon Celia who is expecting such a power assault. Now its her turn to be pushed back, eyes widening as the bullets get far too close for comfort. Then the dust clouds kicks up and the other Diclonius gasp in fear as the bullets smash against the dust cloud. Jericho continues to fire without hestiation sending a wave of burning detonations across the small island so that the world is suddenly filled with smoke and the smell of gun power. The Sipliets wait with baited breath, fearing for their Queen's life and when the smoke clears, they are both excited and horribly shocked. _

_Head low, burn marks across her body and panting heavily, Celia stands as several bullets spin around her before collapsing mundanely to the ground. Coughing, she holds her body up as best as she can, the ordeal clealry having a toll on her. Her body shook from the pain and pressure of the recent attack, blood dripping from her body. Though her body is agony, she refuses to fall and spits on the ground her own blood and swarms her arms around her body before sending them out at him again, wishing for his death in many ways possible._

_He stopped shooting, proceeding to dodge the incoming killing arms as best he could. It was becoming far more difficult for him at this point now. Dodging 50 arms, each one 25 meters in length, having to constantly look in all directions. Every so often too many arms came at one time and he was forced to bring out his gun and avert them. He looked for an opening, shooting in certain directions now to keep the brutal Diclonius occupied. His eyes flashed, aimed and fired. _

_Coming just in time, Celia managed to reflect the bullet away from her heart so that it grazed passed her left arm, gouging out a good part of it and spraying her blood against the ground. There was an uproar from the other Diclonius who were just preparing to attack the man when Celia raised her hand. Jericho stopped, but kept his guns cocked and ready._

"_He is mine to kill…" She panted, glaring reproachfully at the human who could be causing her so much trouble. Even more trouble than Torino had caused her. "Do not get in the way, I don't want any of you to get hurt." _

_Both words were true. She held a personal vendetta against this man ever since he had killed Tanya and the others. This was revenge for that day. She also deeply cared for her fellow Diclonius. She would not allow her friends and family, her true kin be sent to the slaughters. This was her fight to finish. She looked at her harm, the pain swelling inside, yet she ignored it. Like hell she'd let a small wound like that get to her. It was just a scratch! _

"_Enjoying yourself human." She taunted, throwing in a dark smile to him. He didn't reply back, nor make any kind of sign that he had even heard her except for the fact that his silver eyes were locked tightly on her, his trigger finger millimeters from shooting. "I'll admit this is a first for me…" She continued. "Having some son of a bitch like you fight me this well. I couldn't believe it at first but I guess I can't deny it anymore. You won't win, I'll kill you! I'll kill you just like you killed my friends!" She screeched at him._

"_Then I will kill you…" Jericho finally said. "Just as you and your friends killed my comrades."_

_She grinned even though his words struck her like a lightning bolt, filling up her already overflowing anger. "That's some strong words coming from a some traitor like you!"_

"_Traitor?" Jericho said, visibly perplexed again._

"_That's right, those horns of yours. You have the ability to see vectors, you have the power to make a change and yet you continue to help the humans. Even that son of a bitch Kakuzawa knew who were the superior species."_

"_Are you still on about that? I told you already, these horns are nothing but bone mutations. I am pure human, a human I will remain to the very end, even if it means death."_

"_That won't be long then." She retorted ._

"_However, speaking of Kakuzawa Torino, what happened to him?" Jericho asked, armaments still at the ready. This time a real shadowy grin passed over The Queen's face. "I killed him." She said, taking glee in watching Jericho's eyes narrow in suspicion. "That bastard had the nerve to demand sex from me, as if I'd ever do anything with him. Then he thought he was a god, but do you know where he is now?" She asked rhetorically. "He's about 40 meters underwater, in pieces, dead. Stupid idiot thought he was a god, but he was nothing but a piece of over sized crap in the end." She laughed, her Voice laughing along with her._

"_So…"She continued, her expression turning serious again. "Why did you help him? Did you not know of his plans, to have humanity killed off?"_

"_I did."_

_This time a real etched of shock crossed Ceila's face. _

"_I knew of his plans, from the very moment ever since I joined him. To destroy humanity, to become a god…everything he ever did he relayed to me. I was after all his prime consultant and guard. Now let me ask you something?"_

"…"

"_Why do you kill people? Why do you hate humanity so much? Why is it, that you can kill not just the ones who harm you, but the innocent as well?"_

"_**What the hell?" **__The Voice yelled, furious that he would ask such a question._

"_Why do I kill?" She said, her voice shaking from her vehemence. "How about this you son of a bitch! Have you ever felt fear so badly that the only comfort you had was a stuffed animal? Have you ever been shot at, hunted down, humiliated! You don't know a damn thing what I had to go through in my life, what any of us had to go through! You are like everyone else…you call us monsters. You know who the real monsters are?_

"_PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"_

_*BANG!*_

_She was forced to stop mid-sentence to stop the incoming bullet from crashing into her face. The vectors moved out again, but this time the battle became extremely heated. He fired as he walked, dodging here and there. Celia likewise screamed in anger, wanting this man to be dead forever. She flew into the air, zipping above him and throwing her vectors down. He ran across the rocky ground, ducking and sideswiping through the horde of murderous appendages. He fired into the air rapidly, forcing Celia to move back down. Another bullet hit her other arm, wounding her there. He was closer now than before, at least 10 meters. The bullets were becoming harder and harder to dodge or deflect. However, they were also becoming scarce._

_A vector came zooming in, straight for his midsection. Pointing both guns forward, the bullets managed to slow the attack, but not completely. The blow hit him hard and he knew had it not been for the ammo, he would have been split in half. Jericho flew through the air, landing hard on the grassy soil before clutching the dirt to get himself balanced. His head popped up just in time to see a vector grab his arm. Celia's wicked smile screening, she prepared to rip his arm straight off._

"_**SHIT!" **_

_Indeed, Jericho had pointed his gun straight at the arm and fired. The force of the bullet had made the vector involuntarily let go. He was coming at her again, firing off. She blocked a blow coming to her leg, one to her arm again. Then she gasped in pain and fell to her knees, a bullet having finally hit her in the upper shoulder. The explosive bullet had left a hefty wound in her, and while she could still move her arm though the pain was nearly unbearable. She screamed, both from hate and pain and Jericho decided to aim for something else._

_Her eyes popped in horror as she felt the blow smash into her horn, the right one had been blown off, spewing blood into the air. She roared, falling over and clutching her head. She did not become any weaker, her vectors did not lose their powers, but she was in mortal agony right now. One horn gone, it was worst physical pain she had ever been in before. She heard a click, and pried her eyes open to see what had happened. She saw Jericho drop one of the guns, the ammo now completely used. If she wasn't in such agony, she would have smiled, instead it made her all the more determined to kill Jericho. She got up, half he face now red from the wound as she brought out her vectors. Both of them poised to kill. At this point there was only a 5 meter difference between the two. Since the difference was so short, neither of them could prevent harm completely. Every vector that came Jericho's way, he could only slow down with his bullets. He felt their pressure hit his body, he felt his bones ache. Every bullet that came her way, Celia was only able to reflect so that it hit a non-lethal part of her body. _

_A little closer was all they need to win._


	24. The Bane Of The Diclonius And Humans

Ch 24: The Bane Of The Diclonius And Humans

_Humans can be such cruel creatures. It is not in the nature of a human being to look at something new and like it. Everybody hates something new and are always uneasy to try it out. They hate the difference, yet always they accept it eventually. Then in their ignorance they hate something new and the cycle continues. Differences is what is all about. Humans do not like to be differences. They want anything and everything to be the same. They bring war, they bring suffering, they bring it all upon themselves and in the end they find someone else to blame. _

_

* * *

_

_There standing in the corner of the streets, sirens wailing, a single lone man. He is no longer smiling and in fact it is unknown if he has ever smiled before. All that he sees is the torn up girl with horns slumped over the ground. He remembers it vividly and it stings his heart forever. He is looking at the cold, unmoving body of his dead daughter. His wife is also dead, sprawled out over the ground, decapitated. He has lost his entire family on this dreary day, and who is the one responsible?_

_His head turns slowly to the last body that is on the ground, the blood seeping into the sewers. The girl must have been about 15 years old, light pink hair and the white horns showing through. He brushes his fingers through his hair, feeling the bumps upon them. His own Diclonius daughter…killed by another Diclonius. A mistake perhaps, her horns had not been visible and perhaps at the age of three years old she had not given off the sense of the Diclonius energy. He no longer knows what to think about himself anymore._

_A single man comes up to him, in a white business suit, his hair the same shaded as his but neatly trimmed. He speaks to him about something, he listens intently but his mind is still somewhere else. All he knows is that this man, who calls himself Kakuzawa Torino has told him something. He listens now, but he never looks up. His eyes have lost their brilliant blue shine and have become a cloudy silver. _

_Human or Diclonius…his choice now, the man gives him._

_He chooses. He will help the man out, he will guard him, and serve him like true soldier. But never, will he give up his humanity. _

_Never…_

* * *

_We see humans as the worst creatures in the entire world. They have tormented us, they have tortured us, they have killed us. They mock our horns, they slaughter our kind and let us rot. Everyday we wonder through the streets, hiding, killing, we want to be respected, we want to be accepted. Now we kill because we can, we kill as The Voice tells us. Some of us enjoy it, glorifying in the blood, some of us cry at the end, wondering why we do this. We have no choice any more…it is all or nothing now._

_In the end…_

…_We are just different._

_

* * *

_

_A lone girl hands against the chained wall, blooded and unclothed. She no longer cries, but her heart wells for her family. She chokes every time she thinks of her mother and father. But she never lets a single teardrop fall onto the metal ground below her. She has long since stopped crying. But there are times, at night when she calls out to her dead parents. She holds her stuffed animal tightly, it is her only remembrance of the ones she loved. It is taken from her, she does not cry but reaches for it. The shady figures take it away._

_Now she is alone…_

_Now she begins to cry. Tears welling down her face. She has lost everything at this moment, she has nothing to go for. She is chained to this wall, trapped in this forsaken facility for all she knows. She is so alone now…so very alone. Every day they torture her, every day the do experiences on her. The life she remembers of her past is fading. The broken needel going into her forearm pains her greatly. She is denied every comfort, every bit of love is whipped away. At that moment she understands just how cruel the world truly is, and her heart sinks into the depths._

_

* * *

_

_The two look at each other from different angles. The young girl chained to the wall, her eyes glaring spitefully at the man who is looking at her. He does not flinch, he not beg for mercy. He looks coldly at her through his silver eyes, unmoving. After some time, he slowly turns away and begins to walk. He stops when he hears a voice. It is the voice of the child chained to the wall, her voice filled to the brink with spite. However, beyond that he can hear something else. It is the sound that reminds him of his own daughter, beyond the pain, the softness of an innocent child._

"_You humans have taken everything away from me. I swear I will kill all of you. I hate you all." She growls, her words threatening, her tone serious. "What did I ever do? What did I do to deserve any of this? Everything…I have lost everything."_

_The man in the grey cloak pauses. He does not flinch, he does not beg for mercy. His expression is the same, cold. The blue has never returned to his eyes on that faithless day. He turns his head so that he is looking at the chained girl, bloodied and unclothed against the wall. His expression never changes from that moment, he stares at her for a moment before turning. He says nothing to her, he just turns and remain stoic. _

_Then he walks away, his footsteps echoing from that cell with the miserable child. He sits himself down in the chair of the office alone, coffee in his hand and sips it slowly. He closes his eyes…_

…_and lets the one teardrop slide across his cheek before the grey clouds come again._


	25. Blood Marked Retribution

**Ch 25: Blood Marked Retribution**

_Where do I go when I am like this? Rejected by both humans and Diclonius. What is the point of it all? Ever since that day I have made this choice, for I refuse to be alone in this hellish world. Every moment I see the faces of my victims as I fell them with my guns. I see those twisting horrid hands of my victims, I feel them brush past me as I dodge them, and I feel their death gripping fingers miss me. _

_I refuse to be alone. I want to have a purpose, but is this truly it? Was I born to just kill my victims with these bullets, watching them fall mundanely to the ground with blood dripping from their wounds? My choice is simple now…_

_I kill because I have made a choice, a choice on my own volition. Every day I see my victims fall, all of them starring hatefully at me. All of them wishing me to die, to burn in hell, to rip me to pieces. I can't even remember a time when I was happy, I hardly know what "happy" is anymore. I see everything in that dreary gray coloration and for the first time ever…I hate them._

_Those cold red eyes starring me down, wishing for my demise. Those angels of deaths, their vectors ripping through everything but myself, I hate it. It is not because they are trying to kill me that I hate them though. Tear me, rip me, destroy my body and soul and turn it into dust. I would deserve every single moment of it. Spread my blood across the ground, make me scream in agony. I would earn every bit of pain, every drop of blood spilt from my body. _

_Do not talk to me about loss though. I kill my victims not because I can, but because I see that hateful, malicious look in all their eyes and it says only one thing. "I have lost everything! You took everything from me! I have nothing left, I will kill you!" These words sicken me. What choice do you have? Everything! Every thought, every action is your choice._

_Kill me for revenge._

_Kill me for fun._

_Kill me in whatever way makes you feel better._

_But I will never accept the foolish notion that there is no choice. Everyone has a choice…everyone._

* * *

_Bloodied and bruised, bullet wounds and broken bones. Celia and Jericho stand apart, sweating and panting heavily. The distance is clear, one single move from each of them. Every single on of Jericho's bullets has been used up. He had only one more gun, one more single bit of ammo. Celia's vectors were fading, the pain pulling on every single fiber in her body. She refuses to give up though, she made the choice to keep that one single vector held up. The Voice is telling her to kill him, and she will…but not because of The Voice. She will kill him because it is her choice to make. From that point on the words of The Voice mean little to her. She will kill mankind and replace it with Diclonius because of own choice. This is her choice. Her choice alone._

_Simultaneously they attack! Jericho's arm digs into his coat and pulls out the unique weapon. He felt something dig into his chest. There was a loud click as the weapon came into place, the wires flipping back and the single shot of ammo came spinning out. Jericho could feel the pressure around his heart, a tight squeeze as the vector gripped it. The end for one had come._

_Celia involuntarily spewed blood through her own mouth, collapsing onto the ground. She crunched her eyes in agony feeling the poison from the iron spiked ball in her gut spread throughout her. She uses this moment to finish her revenge._

_With one single movement, Celia takes her vector and ruptures Jericho's heart, tearing away his life with one one final action before the pain of the spiked iron ball overcomes her again. Jericho saw through clouding vision as his chest explodes in a fountain of blood and gore, his body relaxing now. Slowly, he fell backwards as he sees the spray of red fly above him, he feels his chest relaxing and his mind slowly down. He dies as his body hits the ground, coating the grassy soil around him with his own red gore. _

* * *

_Celia pushed herself up, the pain abating but her body still aching. Concentrating she brings out a vector and pulls out that spiked iron ball which is causing her the most suffering. She is blooded and torn, but alive. The other Diclonius race down towards her, cheering her victory of this human who would so dare defy her. She does not listen to their celebration though, her attention is stuck to the dead man in the grey cloak sprawled out across the green earth. She looks into his grey eyes which unfeeling, emotionless and finally empty. Starring into the sky and seeing nothing, his chest ripped open and his heart destroyed._

"_**It was too much for him even he has his limits." **__The Voice spoke, breaking the silence of her thoughts. __**"He missed our vital organs and only hit our gut with that weapon. I'll say it hurt like hell though, I'm glad he missed."**_

"_No…" Celia said to herself. "He didn't miss."_

* * *

_The city was surprisingly silent now. One can hear the sirens wailing in the background, but as for Kamakura city, it desolate. The few people who are alive are now scavenging for food, water and any form of shelter they can in this hell they now live in. The children are crying, the dying are moaning. Yet for what seems to be the first time, the bloodshed has stopped._

* * *

"_Celia?" No longer able to feel her Diclonius energy, Nana and Lucy arrive at the scene of whatever battle took place. Nana of course was shuddering which had little to do with the cold wind blowing through the dusky day. Even Lucy couldn't help but repress a shiver down her spine as she looked around the destruction. This was the place, for both of them that had caused them so much horrid angst. This is where they had been tortured and beaten and left for all kinds of inhumane experiences. It was the kind of place that neither of them ever wanted to be in. _

"_I don't see her." Lucy answered to Nana's call eyeing the dead body of Jericho in the corner. She looked around and noticed that while she could see blood and bodies at the entrance to the doorway of the facility, the grey coated man was the only human that was currently dead on the outside. Taking notice, she saw the Tungsten guns and that one contraption which held the poisonous spiked iron ball. These weapons she was familiar with, having been hit by them before. She looked back at the grey coated man, looking into his grey dead eyes. _

"_What do you think happened here?" Nana asked as she turned her head away. The amount of so much blood was horrible, it would be a while before she could get back to sleep tonight. The answer she received was cold and it made her flinch._

"_What do you think happened! Celia killed them! That…girl took the Diclonius with her and had all these people slaughtered!"_

"_What?" cried Nana in disbelief shaking her head as well. "She would never do that! How could you say something like that!"_

"_Oh wake up!" Lucy yelled back at her causing the 18 year old girl to step back. "Stop being so naïve Nana! That power we felt over there, it was her and you know it. She killed those soldiers, she killed that man over there! Judging from what happened she was fighting that grey coated man over there and he just happened to get some good blows in on her! She did this!"_

"_That's a lie!" Nana screamed, tears flowing down her face. Yet despite her contradiction even she couldn't help but believe that Lucy was telling the truth. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Nana had felt her energy. She had felt Celia's Diclonius energy from over there. No matter how much she wanted to deny every waking moment of it, Nana almost knew that Celia had caused this bloodbath. A person she had once thought friend, who seemed so nice and caring. _

"_Vectors? They're used to help people."_

"_Help?" Nana thought to herself. "How is this helping anyone?"_

_Lucy's vectors were beginning to form around her, the dirt kicking up. "I should have killed her when I first saw her." Lucy growled. "She betrayed us, that piece of…" She was beginning to lose focus until a vector was placed on her shoulder by her pink haired companion._

"_Please Lucy-san…" Nana said, giving the formal Japanese suffix which only hinted of just how much despair she felt right now. "Let's find Kouta."_

_Lucy had to agree with Nana on this now. She hoped Kouta had made it somewhere safe, God knows what would happen if something happened to him. The man she loved more than anything in the entire world. They left…_

_They left that placed of damnation and hellish thoughts. Institute Z was once again…no more._

* * *

_The hotel is deserted excepted for the Diclonius standing in the hallways and inside the rooms. It had been turned into something like a fortress with Diclonius patrolling each area. The bodies of the previous inhabitants, attached and non-attached are thrown out the window. One door is guarded with extreme seriousness, The Queen herself lying in the bed there. Eyes closed, and head throbbing with pain, her gut burning and her other bullet wounds shaking. Rest was one thing Celia really wanted after such a day as this one. By the next day, at least by the afternoon her wounds would be healed up enough for her to fight. Diclonius', especially that of The Queen had superior healing abilities though their bodies were just as easily damaged as any other human body. Right now the poison was still leaking throughout her body and more than once she had to throw up in the toilet. She had washed off her blood, puking in the shower as well and the soft pillow behind her head was comfortable. _

"_**What did you mean by "He didn't miss."**_

_She shook her head uncomfortably. She was not in the mood to speak or even think right now. The Voice was acting like it's usual annoying self now. Did it not realize how much pain she was in right now?_

"_**Answer me!"**_

_Sighing, she turned her head on the pillow, her stomach twisted and she forced herself to swallow her own vomit. At this point she couldn't get out of bed and she certainly didn't want that deleterious vomit smell in the room. "That man…Jericho." She thought trying to think of his name. She really didn't feel like talking right now. "Even from far away he was able to aim for my head and heart. He could certainly have shot me in my heart at that range."_

"_**Are you saying he showed you mercy?"**_

"_I don't think so, I think he just wanted to die."_

"_**I could be mistaken Queen, but are you feeling some regret from killing that human? This is most unbecoming of The Queen of the Diclonius, something which I refuse to accept." **__The Voice replied angrily. _

"_I didn't kill him because he was human."_

"_**What? Get it through your thick head you stupid girl, those horns were just bone mutations. The bastard even said it himself!"**_

"_I killed him because it was my choice, not because you told me to do it. I hate humans but I will no longer kill them because you told me to do it."_

"_**What are you getting at girl?" **__The Voice spoke viciously, causing her head to throb where the broken horn was. __**"What are you doing?" **__It said alarmed as Celia pulled up a vector and put it near the broken horn. __**"What in the hell are you doing?"**_

"_I will listen to you no more, I will do things my way." She said with defiance, pressing the fingers of the vector around the base of the shattered horn. "I will make my own choices from now on."_

"_**WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" **__The Voice screams and is cut off completely as with one final break, the shattered horn falls to the beds edge. Blood gushes from the wound, the horn completely ripped off from its root. She can't hear The Voice anymore not a sound not even a scream of pain. She doesn't cry herself even though the pain is maddening. Curling back into the bed, she grabs the pillow beside her and holds it near her chest like a stuffed animal._

_It is then that she realizes how alone she truly is, and in that moment of perfect despair she has made her choice. She cries, she lets the tears fall down and plaster the bed sheets with her sadness. She clutched the pillow like a lost child, she cried for her mother and father. She cries now…like a poor child who can't understand the world. She is lost…_

_Lost in wretchedness._

_Lost in dejection._

_She closed her tear-filled eyes and rolled herself into a ball and fell asleep, mumbling "mommy" and "daddy" and holding that pillow to her breasts as she cried herself to sleep._

* * *

_Author's notes: Probably the longest chapter I've ever done and the second to go over the 2,000 word count. I must say this one and the chapter before were quiet emotional to do. I even listened to some sad music while writing these last few chapters. Ignoring of course grammatical errors, I think its probably one of my best chapters yet._

_2nd__ note. There were actually three different scenes involving Celia and Jericho. The first one was scrapped just because it made Jericho go from a BAMF (Bad As Mother Fucker for those who don't know) to basically a Super BAMF. It consisted of him actually getting his heart ripped out and walking up to Celia and getting ready to shoot her before dying suddenly. I felt though that since he's already defying most physics by seeing Vectors and dodging and fighting them this would have been too much._

_The second idea was to have Jericho yell at Celia about the whole "Choice" ordeal and then say something along the lines of "I no longer want to be a part of this war." Turn the gun on himself and commit suicide. I debated it but in the end I chose the scene you read in the story. I have no qualm in what I wrote and I'm happy with it._


	26. The Calm Before The Storm

**Ch 26: The Calm Before The Storm**

_The sound of wailing sirens and screams was the first thing Celia heard as the morning light hit her face. She got up slowly, afraid perhaps that her body was still ill from yesterday's battles. She was glad to find out that while her body still ached from the physical wounds, the poison apparently was all gone. She went to the mirror of the hotel room, judging her appearance in it. While her body did ache, it wouldn't interfere with the final act she planned to commit. The murder of Lucy Elfenliar. _

_Placing a tender hand on the side of her head which would have contained a horn. _

"_Hello?" She said aloud but softly to herself. There was no answer and she did not expect an answer. She had left The Voice, obliterated it from her mind and body. She was no longer connected with it, she was Queen Celia of the Diclonius, alone in this world and with one, only one final reckoning that needed to finished. There was no need to look for Lucy if she was smart she would not have returned to that house, none of them would have done it. Searching her would have been too much of hassle also, so the best plan was just to bring her out. _

_She left the room, the other Diclonius jumping to her side immediately as her own personal guards. The act was gracious but unneeded. Her new powers greatly ascended any normal Diclonius and definitely any human with the exception of Jericho. Since she had already killed him, there left but only Lucy to stand in her way. How tough the battle would be she could not place it. She had the feeling despite her new powers that Lucy would be just tough, if not tougher than Jericho had been. Traitorous she might have been but she still had royal blood running through her veins. There could only be one Queen in this world. _

_Placing on a thin periwinkle dress she hardly looked like someone who was going to murder. What gave her away was the black eyes which showed nothing more but a desire to achieve her goals. She left the hotel and headed back to the war torn city. _

* * *

_Having changed drastically from long ago, from a tortured little girl who was ridiculed for her horns. Having gone from a murderess to a wife, Lucy didn't dare make any objections to Nana's nightly crying. She had lost not only her best friend but someone she had once thought of as a friend. She, Lucy, would have no right to criticize her. She, Nana and Kouta (Who had survived the onslaught of the Diclonius in the city) had discovered an abandon cabin within the forest. _

_Slowly getting up, Lucy stood over the edge of the bed looking out the windows of the cabin. She gave one look at the sleeping man she loved so much and thought of how he was her inspiration to finally achieving salvation with herself. She knows will she will have to do today, they all do._

"_Awake I see."_

_Kouta's voice was kind but also uneasy. He doesn't have to be a Diclonius to know what will happen today. He picks up the T.V remote, turns on the TV and the news comes on. The news is on every channel now and they are lucky to in fact to even have electricity as of now. They watch as Nana continues to sleep. The entire country of Japan had been reduced to a war zone with the Diclonius holding the advantage. Kouta switches the channels and a new broadcast comes up from a different location, a reporter hiding in the rubble trying to give a report. He continued to flip through the channels and if possible each scene was worse than the previous. It brought Lucy back. Back to a time of just how lonely she had felt._

_She wondered…just how lonely that young girl was truly. But she also thought of her friends. While she may not have admired Mayu to the point of sisterhood, she cared for her as a friend. Getting up, she went to the door and was stopped as she felt something tug on her shoulder. It was a vector produced by Nana whose expression was as serious as it could have been. "I'm going with you."_

_She wouldn't have argued even if she could, that was not the point of this ordeal. Kouta gave a nod of his head which is wife returned. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Lucy, his dearest lover and Nana were going to find Celia and kill her. He knew that both of them may not make it, he knew the possibility of their deaths was higher than it could ever have been. He knew from the bottom of his heart that they were not going to kill her to satisfy their own needs but the needs of every human out there. _

_And at that moment he hugged them both, leading them both in a group hug. _

_He would stay in the house, watch the T.V for them and wish them luck. _

_They left._

* * *

_It wasn't hard to find her and in reality it wasn't supposed to be hard. Celia had released her vectors producing the powerful wave of Diclonius energy. Lucy and Nana had found her easily as she stood there in the middle of the streets with more than a hundred Diclonius spread out around her. The young ones looked at the two with envious eyes. The older ones rapt with fury. The looks they gave Nana were murder and borderline on specifically dragging her down to hell if the feat was ever possible. Lucy however there was no description. Diclonius had their own history and Lucy was regarded more or less as a goddess. She was the second known Pure Queen Diclonius. The first of course being the biblical Eve and all others were lost and forgotten. Now she stood there to oppose the New Queen. An act, unforgivable to her kind._

_Her kind?_

_No. She, 7, 35, any one of them who would give up their instincts to help humans. It would never be allowed again._

"_Please Celia you don't have to do this." _

_Her words had caught her off guard and for a moment Celia wasn't sure how to answer this statement. As to make her total point clear though she concentrated and brought out all 50 vectors. _

"_I do. Humans chose to betray me so I chose to kill them. There is no point in discussing this Lucy."_

_What words could Lucy have possibly used to explain it? Celia was ready to kill, those black eyes said it all. There and then she abandoned her pretext as all watching soon gazed at the power of Lucy Elfenliar. She was engulfed in a thick whirlwind, teeth grinding against each other. The horns on her head had extended, she was an expert, a true pure Diclonius who had mastered this form. Her eyes remained their crimson coloration. At this point the vectors of both of the combatants crisscrossed so as to impossible to tell who could hold the advantage. _

"_Back away Nana." Lucy strictly said, moving her back with one of her vectors anyways. "If I die, take Kouta and run…please." _

_Such tender care. It felt strange almost for Nana to see someone who had ripped her arms and legs apart do something so unselfish. _

"_Yes…Kaede."_

_At that Lucy had to smile, a serene curve of the mouth which turned back into the frown as she faced the current Queen of the Diclonius. The world watched in baited breath. Eyes glued to the T.V. Ears glued to the radio. Every breath beating as one as Queen and Queen faced off._

_Right before the battle started._

_One could hear a pin drop._


	27. Storm

Ch 27: Storm

_At first, to those unable to see, nothing was going on. The two stood there, their faces immersed in frustration but doing nothing else. To the humans, the two girls were just standing there glaring at one another and supposedly going red in the face and sweating. The only discernable objection that nothing was happening was what seemed to be the quick rush throughout the city. The near silence was completely shattered as the side of one of the complexes exploded from an unknown force. The Diclonius alone are able to see exactly what was going on. The major battle as at least 100 vectors crisscrossed and attacked, snaring one another and reaching out for their intended victim. Windows shattered and the ground cracked from the pressure of the two most powerful Diclonius in current existence. _

_Eyes widening, Lucy makes the perfect decision to dodge an incoming vector which had broken through her ranks. She heard it crash into the nearby building and send a vector behind her to intercept what she knows is coming back. Grinding her teeth in annoyance, Celia rushed in herself. She was determined at this point in time to end this traitor's life. Vectors crashed into one another creating loud booms across the city. Both of them had closed the distance between each other but they kept their fighting between vectors._

_Looking for that opening the crowd, both humans and Diclonius watched with awe. This was the battle between their future. Whoever won would decide the fate of the entire world. The girls, their faces expression the cold brutal nature of their desires. Their battle raged on, their powers crumbling the buildings that surrounded them. _

"_An opening!" Celia thought seeing a large gap between Lucy's vectors and her own body. She sent a stream of her own out, she smirked as she grabbed the girl by the leg. It wouldn't' have been enough to just rip it off though, she had to show her just how worthless she was. With a cry she threw Lucy behind her and watched as her body broke through the windows of another building. She flew up to it and went inside._

"_Is that the best you can do?" Celia said, her grin looking at the battered girl slumped into a destroyed desk and computer. She paid no attention to the humans who looked at her with supreme fear. She shot off her vectors, cursing as they were intercepted by Lucy's own. Lucy took this moment, she saw the opening and attacked. It was Celia's turn to be hurt this time as she felt the thick blow to her gut. Reeling over she clutched her stomach, cursing madly and oblivious to the grip that came around her arm._

"_Shit!" She cried in horror as she felt herself being lifted up and forcibly thrown out of another window. Through the shattered glass she could see her opponent flying back down at her. Her expression turned grim as she saw the multitude of arms coming down at her. Her vectors were not able to stop them all, and she felt another blow to her face. Then she felt hands on either side of her arms. Reflexively she placed two vectors on them so that Lucy would not have an easier time ripping them off. Lucy's plan however was different than what Celia had expected. Using her vectors, Lucy took the furious girl in midair and using the momentum from the drop, threw her bodily into the ground, creating a loud explosion and kicking up dust. A loud gasp escaped her list as she felt the hand grind into her stomach. It would have dug right through her and out had she not used her own vectors to stop the attack. She coughed, falling to the ground and landing on one knee as the dust cleared showing a very bruised and very pissed of Queen Celia._

_Their moment of catching their breath ended soon. Their body arched forward as they both kicked off the ground and attacked. Their vectors turned into fist and both of them felt the blow to their faces. Bone shattering blows only alleviated thanks to the vectors which had helped nullified the blow. Staggering backwards they concentrated on staying conscious and attacked again. Lucy felt the reeling blow to her gut, feeling it dig in. Celia face exploded in blood as the Vector crashed into her face. Unyielding they prepared another attack._

_This time both of them collapsed to the ground, panting heavily, blood pouring from their open wounds. They got up, panting heavily and attacked again. There was another loud boom and a crash as Lucy's body was hurdled into another building and the feeling of a vector around her left leg was the next thing she felt as her was sent spiraling through multiple desks and out the other side of the building. Ducking in time to avoid an incoming hand she deflected a blow to her side before she slid across the street and regained her balance. _

"_Have you resigned your defeat!?" Celia yelled grabbing the unexpected woman by the throat. She slammed her into the ground, throwing up blood and gravel. Lucy choked and felt the hot asphalt against her face again. At the third time Lucy decided she wasn't going to take this anymore. _

_This time Celia felt the hot pavement rub against her face. Screaming she felt her body being lifted into the air and thrown backwards, tumbling against the hard streets. She sent out her vectors again as did Lucy and the city was once again filled with their explosive powers. They were two near indestructible forces clawing for superiority. Both of them using their advantages against one another._

_Lucy's stronger vectors_

_Celia's longer range. _

_Their baited breath lasted less than a second until their next blow sent shivers down every person who was watching the magnificent and heart wrenching battle. Blood exploded from their wounds as both stuck violent blows against one another. Lucy clutched her side as did Celia. They starred at each other and sent their vectors in. Both of the gasp as they felt the tingling sensation of fingers inserting themselves into their foreheads. Simultaneously they pinched._

_They both collapsed on the ground screaming in pain, contorting in agony. Their vectors would return soon enough but as of now they gave each other a hardened deadly look. "I don't understand you?" Celia said. "How can you do this? How can you live with humans so easily?"_

"_Why?" Lucy said, breathing heavily both from the battle and racking, intense surge of pain that rushed through her body. She could feel the power of her vectors returning but still not good enough. "Because I love my family. I love my husband who took me in despite everything going against me! Celia listen to me…_

"_..You don't have to do this." Her voice was pleading, begging, something that Lucy was not known for, no matter what her state of mood had been. "You can live a good life. Not everyone out there is cruel."_

"_Don't lie to me." Her growl was intense. "Nobody cares for me!" _

"_Liar!" This time it was Lucy's turn to become angry. "What about that time you were with us!? That time you spent with all of us and how happy you were, or was that a lie too? Don't give me that crap, I know that somewhere you enjoyed the friendship and trust!"_

"_Shut up!" Celia screamed, fury building inside of her. "I hate you all, I hate humans…I hate…"_

_She choked on her own words, her anger still rising. _

_Why did she kill?_

_There were many reasons. But there was one that had started the fire. The one which indulged her to commit her acts and before she freely followed them. The Voice._


	28. Uncertainty

**Ch 28: Uncertainty **

_Vectors now returned, their battle commenced. "Just shut the hell up!" Celia cried unable to retort properly to what Lucy had told her. "I…Just…" her face was scrunched up in fury, but eyes began to leak tears. What did they not understand about her? She had lost everything…she had lost every damn thing important to her. Everything was a lie, there was no happiness in this world. There wasn't a goddamn good thing she could ever see in this world. She had been utterly and completely broken. She hated everything about her life, every single aspect was nothing but a hellish nightmare for her. What could Lucy not see about that? She just didn't understand the pain she was feeling, so alone in a dark world, hurting and crying. She couldn't possibly understand any of it. Dread personified her life and nobody understood how she felt. _

_She can't even feel relief from killing her mortal enemy. All she remembers and will remember is that foreboding sense of fear that she has always associated with Kakuzawa Torino. She can't even feel pride for ending that human's life. A human whose actions defied everything that she thought humans were suppose to be. Yet, all she could see in Jericho's silver eyes is something that, can only be described is miserable understanding. They don't understand her! None of them understand her! Nobody has a clue why she is so miserable and hated! _

_How dare she, Lucy even try to understand her misery!_

"_WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLE KNOW!" She screamed wildly pounding an un-expecting Lucy with a barrage of blows from her Vectors. Her defense was crumbling now, her arms barely able to defend against what could have been very deadly blows. "HUMANS TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"_

_She pounded the woman into the nearest building, grabbing her by the throat and holding her against the cement walls. "…I…I…"_

_This time she didn't even take out her vectors. She went right up the woman who hung in against the wall by a vector and slammed her on physical fist into her face. It was the point that mattered, not the physical damage. "Just shut up and die!" She used her own vector and rammed it into the woman's stomach who was dropped and rolled on the ground gagging. _

"_I've had it with you." She said, bringing out another vector and placing it on Lucy's throat. The fingers tightened. Her mind racing now as she prepared to kill her…and in her rage her power grew. _

_It all started with those foolish humans. Those foolish idiotic humans who betrayed her, who tortured her. Everything sad and hopelessness it been their fault. This woman, Lucy who called herself a Diclonius had to die. They all had to die. Every single one of them had to die._

_Everyone._

_Had._

_To._

_Die._

"_Farewell…Old Queen." Her hand began to turn and just before she was about to rip Lucy's head off, she stopped as Lucy began to talk to her. Pleaded with her._

"_Please Celia…I know what it's like to be hated. I know what it's like to have everyone look at you with spite and malice. You don't have to live a life like that…you can live a good life…please…"_

"_Sh-Shut up!" Her fingers tightened around the neck again, but she once again stopped, despite her own protests as Lucy began to talk again._

"_You don't have to listen to it."_

_If Lucy wanted to, she could have killed Celia then and there for she left herself completely defenseless at that very moment. She only looked at Lucy in pure confusion even though she knew exactly what the Diclonius woman was talking about._

"_You don't have to listen to that voice. It is not your friend. Leave it…"_

"_I killed the voice…it no longer holds anything to me…"_

_But as she said this, her mind and heart could not help but deny this. It was true that she had rid herself of The Voice but why did she kill? She killed, yet, because humans had been so cruel. But was it humans? Ever since The Voice had began to talk to her, she had listened to it._

_The Voice. That dark, demented sound which talked to her…which commanded her. She had listened to it for so long. How long would she have continued to listen to The Voice, that ominous sound which erupted through her entire being so long ago. For a moment, she wondered as her hand went up to the wound on her head…just how off Jericho's aim had been._

_But she killed because of her choice. She knew no other option now._

"_Celia. You're not a bad person, you're someone whose had a tough life…but not everyone is bad. I didn't think the world could be good, I thought everyone was against me. I was wrong, look how happy I've become. You can become this happy too, I know it. You've proven it yourself. When you were with us."_

"_S-stop lying t-to me!" She cried, her fingers tightening to the point where Lucy would die from lack of oxygen if Celia didn't relax her grip. "Just sh-shut up! I-I don't…I-"_

_What did she want? She didn't know, everything was twisting around her like a violent storm of thoughts and emotions. She couldn't concentrate she couldn't think at all. Everything was coming down on her like a massive waterfall. At this very moment she decided. Her fingers completely squeezed Lucy's windpipe, her other vectors held Lucy's own although the woman didn't seem to be trying to attack her anyways. _

_Gasping for breath, Lucy's vision began to black out. The corners of her eyes dimmed._

_Dimming…_

_Dimming…_

"_Celia."_

_The voice was timid, child-like. Enough so that Celia had released her grip to turn around. What faced her was nothing more than a small child. A small girl around the age of 5 years old with black hair tied in a short pony tail. She was definitely in the wrong place and Celia with her range could easily have killed her then and there. She waited though, her broken soul somehow unable to bring herself to murder this child. Her thoughts wondered on why the child was here, or what she wanted. _

"_Are you…Celia." The voice was so timorous, the girl holding onto what appeared to be a stuffed rabbit. A rabbit which Lucy noticed to be very similar to something she had seen as a child. _

_Celia was too shocked to answer the question. She was wondering why this human child was coming to her, to someone who could kill her without second thoughts. Everything had become silent now. The sound of the wind blowing in the air and the small girl who was walking to what more or less was her doom. Even Lucy was transfixed at this girl who would risk her life to do such an action._

_And then the child did something that caused Celia's mind, body and soul erupt into something beyond pure emotions._


	29. Differences

**Ch 29: Differences**

_Everything collapsed around her. Everything she had ever known, the difference between good and evil exploded like a thousand nuclear bombs. All that she had assumed in her entire life was eradicated and expunged from her body at that very moment. And it is then, that the most personal tears of sadness and acceptance comes to the young teenage Diclonius who has fallen to her knees in this one moment. The young girl, the human girl, has put her stuffed animal into Celia's arm. It then, that all that she had ever assume is destroyed and for the first time…the first time since she can only fathom…she is accepted. _

_The stuffed animal, like a long lost companion pressed against her chest, hugging it closely. A human did this. A human, whom she hated for entire life…a human did this. The tears well down her face as the realization hits her. A human did this to her. A human showed her this kindness. This little human girl, who walked all this way through hell to do this one act of kindness to her. And then she cries everything out, holding the animal to her chest as she remembers. She remembers those times that she had cherished and locked away as her soul had been broken._

_She remembers the time when she was very young. A young lass playing with her parents. Her human parents. The love they showed. She remembered her mother singing to her as a small child. She remembered her father playing with her. _

_Celia…the young Diclonius girl…began to sing. What acted her to do it was a mystery, but the small girl's voice had broken the silence. A melody without words but the music echoing through the city air. A music so beautiful that her vectors swam slowly out and started doing the unthinkable. The arms traveled to multiple bodies who were not yet dead but suffered grievous wounds such as missing legs or arms. The victims felt the vectors slide around them. _

_She continued to sing, her hopes, her reality, everything she had once thought hopeless returning to her. She felt her body weakening, but even then she continued to express her desires. Blood flow began to stop from the victims, their wound tightened and cauterized. Even the Diclonius around, could not help but hear this melody of pristine realization. Celia's many vectors were melting around the wounds, forming new arms and legs. Healing wounds that were not fatal yet. _

_The pressure of the experience was becoming apparent on Celia but even then her voice did not falter. She was using her powers for something more than just to kill. The Voice was wrong, it had been wrong forever. Lucy was right…Nana was right. This was what she had always wanted._

_The third personality. It wasn't a separate person. It was her own soul who so desperately sought out this love and respect. Finally, after years of torture and neglect she got it. She was happy, she was so happy and the one thing she hated above all else, humans…were the ones who shown her just how happy she could be._

_She had stopped singing and four vectors about 4 meters in length floated around her body. The Diclonius looked on in surprise, in wonder and in pure shock. Celia turned her attention to previous Queen of the Diclonius. She opened her mouth but instead of saying anything she burst into more tears and ran to her. How long was it, since she had been hugged so gently by a motherly figure? How long had it been since she had felt a feeling close to…_

_Care._

_Love._

_Hope._

_She felt another arm around her, Nana. That girl who had taken her when she was hurt and fretting on that bench. The other Diclnoius got up, rushed to her. She raised a Vector to stop them in their tracks._

"_Queen! What are you doing…"_

"_What are you doing?" She said instead, stopping their speech short. "She's right. Humans aren't our enemies. It's that Voice in our head…stop listening to it. It isn't your friend, all it cares about is killing these people."_

"_But what about all the pain they've caused us!"_

"_What about all the pain we caused them." Celia retorted. "Maybe some people deserve to die. All those people who tortured me for the soul reason because I was a freak. Maybe they deserve to be punished. But not everyone…I didn't think it was possible but it there is good in the world. _

_Lucy…Nana…thank you."_

_She turned to the little girl, too young to even understand the concept of what was going on. She did understand the warm hug thought that Celia gave her and she smiled. "Thank you…so much." Celia said, fighting back tears again. Everyone moved in, the Diclonius and humans together, unsure of what to do. They looked at one another unsure of what the other would do. The situation was beginning to get extremely tense as neither side moved or spoke. _

_Then someone came. A man about 40 years old began to walk to the Diclonius. He stopped in front of a male siplitet who looked at him with puzzlement. All eyes now were turned to this single human and single Diclonius. They looked at one another, and what lasted a second seemed to take an eternity. But it was an eternity that would be worth the wait._

"_Will you…forgive us?" He brought out his hand, the palm open in front of the siplitet. The breathing stopped for a brief moment. "Forgive us for all that we have done to your kind? I'm willing to make a change if you are."_

…_a heart beat…_

…_They both had it._

…_Emotions…._

…_They both had it._

…_Love…hate…fear…desires…madness…destruction…joy._

…_Diclonius had it. Humans had it. It was the physical or differences in abilities that mattered. It was their own unique self that mattered in the end, a group of beings who shared the same ancestry in the end. Humans and Diclonius were not different. They were the same just as person from one country was no different, better or worse than a person from another country. _

_The Diclonius brought out a vector but did not attack. He took his floating invisible hand and firmly gripped the man's hand in the grace of friendship and forgiveness._

_So for the first time ever Diclonius and humans stood side by side not for revenge and murder…but as beings put together. While certainly there would be issues in the future, while there would always be problems as with any world and civilization. _

_Things had finally…throughout battles and torments…changed for the better._


	30. Angel

**Ch 30: Angel**

_July 24th__ 2010. It has been a year since that faithful day in Kamakura city as the inhabitants not just of Japan but of many countries north, south, east and west. They stand there on this sunny clear day in a large green field away from the city. A long line of tombstones are laid in synchronized order and yet the atmosphere is not completely sad. It is respect. The respect to all those, human and Diclonius who died in this war. _

_One of them stands at the far right of the field whom people look at. Blue flowers are placed on the stone top of the tomb as a name is placed on their. Neatly carved into the stone tablet that rests at the bottom of it. _

'_Upon this tomb lies a man who fought not for himself but for everyone._

_A tiresome battle that he fought until the very end and it is believed_

_That he fought not to kill in the end, but to change the world around him._

_He died a human, and we hope that these blue petals bring back the love and hope_

_That he has perhaps always desired and wished to attain in this once hell torn world.'_

"_Jericho" _

_A certain pinked hair girl looks at the name below. She can't help but smile and place a tender finger on the side of her head which lacked a horn. The other one had reverted back to its normal size after the ordeal that year ago. She was surrounded by no less than a 20 thousand people, the closest ones being Kouta and Lucy. Diclonius all around her bowed their heads in respect._

_There was another tombstone which Celia had personally asked to be constructed. It was a small one with a golden reef wrapped around the top. The epitaph on this one read as following:_

'_A friend to many and a sister to those closest to her._

_Able to see the difference in others she was more than human/_

_She was a person with a heart and soul and well being_

_She was good to the very end'_

"_Kuzumi Mayu"_

_Nana smiled as she read the tomb and looked at the name. The tears that came down her face were ones of joy._

_But the most fabulous was a massive stone wall that stretched 3 meters in the air and over 120 meters across from side to side. The names were not carved on it. Instead people had begun to write the names of the lost on there. Diclonius wrote on it and humans wrote on it. They wrote in a thin un-erasable marker that would last for many years. The names placed on their by loved ones. A sight truly inspiring._

"_Excuse me." Celia said to Kouta and Lucy who nodded. She went to the long tomb, reading each name carefully. Most had put the names down which left little room to write anything else. There was one name that Celia had not seen though. She waited…but nobody wrote it down. For a moment she was unsure if this was the right thing to do. She nearly refused but then she came to a thought of her own. To deny this action would be to agree with The Voice who once haunted her and so many others. _

_She took the marker and at the very end at the very bottom of the left side of the bomb…she wrote a name. A name she did not have to like, or care for, but everyone, good and bad deserved to have their name told. This tomb was not for the good, it was for everyone. Everyone who lost their lives deserved to be on it. Even him._

_She stepped back, reading the name._

"_Kakuzawa Torino"_

_Satisfied, she returned back to Kouta and Lucy along with Nana who returned from Mayu's tomb. She stood as everyone left, giving her thanks to all that had come, Diclonius and human. She felt an overwhelming satisfaction as some of them grasped her hand and shook it with love and support. The smile never left her face. She left with Lucy, Kouta and Nana._

_A mother…a father…a sister. A family._

_Queen of the Diclonius race. A girl who had been through hell and back and finally she thought she knew just what Heaven was now. It more than good. It was great. She knew that there would be trouble along the way. She could almost sense the trouble brewing up in the near future. But for now, people were happy._

_Happy?_

_She thought about that word. The Voice had never known happiness. The Voice had only known death and destruction. It could not fathom the possibility that there was an emotion stronger than it. It had lost itself and was destroyed by her choice._

_Choice. That was it. _

_Everyone had a choice. To do right and wrong and make their own decision._

_Celia left with a smile on her face as she rested her head on the pillow in Maple Inn. Her eyes closed and soon she drifted off to sleep._

_Her dreams were beautiful._

_---_

_---_

_Author's note: Well there we go. This is the ending of "Differences" I've hope you all have enjoyed reading it. I've certainly enjoyed writing it. For now I'm not sure what I'll be doing next, sequel, prequel, something completely different. Who knows! _

_Thanks for reading._


	31. Torn Petals: Prequel On Celia

_Author's note: I have decided to take the three seperate prequels and put them on the end of Differences._

_

* * *

_

**_Torn Petals_**

_Pacing the floor and thinking of every conceivable thing that could go wrong, Mr. Chiba expression was best described as someone who had just come out of a war. What if the child died in the midst of the birth? What if it had some incurable disease and died early in life? His reactions were seldom unseen by the doctors and nurses and retrospect the father's worries equaled that of the mother's labor. He had stayed in the room with his wife until the throbs of the baby had really started to kick, he had left, unable to look at his wife as he began to think of all the things that could have gone wrong. Things weren't any easier when he heard every grunt, push and cry coming from inside the room. When the moment of silence was shattered by a near ear piercing scream, he automatically feared the worst._

"_Mr. Chiba, please calm down." One of the nurses said from the desk, smiling. She had seen enough fair shares of distraught fathers to understand the situation. "I'm sure your wife and the child will be alright." Her face turned serious though when she heard one of the doctor's voice in the room._

"_My God!"_

_Mr. Chiba rushed inside despite the nurse's warnings and entered expecting to see hell inside. In his haste, he forgot the amount of blood that was usually associated with birthing and thought some form of butchery had just happened. In his state of mind he might have gone wild and attacked everyone if he hadn't seen his wife's beaming face. But even then he noticed that her face seem to have a shadow of a doubt. The birth wasn't the problem, it was she had given birth to. His heart fell as he imagined his son or daughter mutated and sickened. He looked at the bundle in his wife's lap, the sound whimpering, cooing and crying every so often. Turning slowly to the doctor in the corner of the room, he waited to hear the inevitable news._

_

* * *

_

"_Mr. Chiba…your wife has given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl." The doctor said, though despite his words, his face was stone cold serious._

"_Well then what's the problem?"_

"_Mr. Chiba…I think it's best if you looked at her yourself. You'll understand what I'm talking about."_

_His daughter was healthy, a baby girl. What possibly could have gone…he stopped._

_Could have gone…_

_He saw her, her precious face closed as the ordeal put her to sleep._

_G-gone…wrong?_

_She looked as normal as any child could have looked. Perhaps her pink fuzz of hair was a bit off hand but other than that she looked normal. She wasn't, he knew, his wife knew it, the doctor knew it. They all knew it. She was as normal looking as any human child could have looked except for one pronounced thing. The two triangular white bumps that protruded from both sides of her head. He stepped back, shook his head in denial unable to fathom what he was looking at. _

"_Sir." The doctor spoke up. "Do understand what's going on?"_

"_Y-yes." He said with a choke. His wonderful, beautiful baby girl was a Diclonius. The horned children, majority of the girls who had pink hair, two horns and a secret ability. His wife knew nothing about them and frankly most people didn't have a clue. The only reason he knew about them was because he worked in one of the institutions as secondary scientist. The tortures he had seen were enough for him to quit the job. Quitting however wasn't as easy as it should have been. He had to literally run away, hide and change his name. He moved away from southern Japan back up north. It was there that he had met Miyu and fallen in love with her. He had never told her about his earlier occupation and truthfully he hadn't done anything wrong. He had never hurt any of them and because of the harm he had actually left. What he did was not wrong. It was the actions taken by a man who was scared but knew what was going on was wrong._

"_What's wrong! Is it the things on her head? Please it's just a bone mutation." Miyu cried. Chiba Hamata shook his head. If only it was that simple. _

"_Mrs. Chiba. I see you don't understand the situation here. Your daughter is a Diclonius."_

"_A what?"_

_The Doctor sighed. "You truly do not know do you? Alright then, please listen both of you. Those horns on your daughters head are not bone mutations, they are genetic formation of her kind. The Diclonius. Diclonius are horned people whose appearance are based upon those two horns and in many cases the pink hair on their heads. However this is not what worries us. It is what your daughter has the potential to do."_

_The doctor wasn't sure how to explain this next part. The husband apparently knew what the deal was, but judging from him it didn't seem like he was in the mood to start talking. Sighing deeply, he spoke just above a whisper._

"_When your daughter reaches the age of 4 years old, she will be able to use vectors. I know you are confused so let me explain. Diclonius, which is what your daughter is, is able to produce invisible hands. These hands can lift things many times their weight, pass objects like air and are capable of butchering anything that comes across their path."_

"_I-I don't understand…"_

"_How much do you love your daughter?" The Doctor asked._

"_What do you mean? I love her very much! Wait…you aren't going to try and kill her!" Miyu exclaimed, holding the bundle of joy to her. The sound of his despair caused the baby to wake up and whimper._

"_I do not have the heart or soul to kill this child. She has done nothing and I would sooner burn in hell then do such a thing. I will say this, your daughter can never go to the outside world. I won't keep her from you but understand that you will have to constantly watch her and love her. She can never go outside, you must home school her and most importantly give her attention."_

_Miyu looked at her husband, her tears apparent. _

"_I'll let you decide." The Doctor said, leaving the room._

_They looked at the baby girl. Such an innocent looking child who looked at them with wondering, cute red eyes. How could such a thing ever butcher anything but dark clouds? Such innocence, only a child. _

"_Did you know about this?" Miyu asked her husband._

"_That the child would be a Diclonius. No, I swear. But…" Unable to get out of this, he told her everything. From start to finish about his life. Everything he had hid from her. She listened patiently and turned her head to the child._

"_We can care for her. She won't be like those other…Di-clonius. We can nurture her, love her. She'll never be like one of them. We just have to love her without a doubt in our hearts."_

_Hamada closed his eyes. What more to take care of this child. He couldn't leave her. He would never leave her. Never._

"_Yes. We can." He said finally. The smile on his wife's face was too good to be true. _

"_You know…" She said. "We still need to give her a name." He smiled at the thought. He instantly began to think of all the names to give his daughter, but none of them sounded right. _

"_I have one." Miyu said, bringing the child up to them._

…"_Celia."_

"…_Chiba Celia. I think it's a wonderful name." The woman said, looking the little baby girl who was now wide awake. The baby's lips moved and a small smile crept on her face. She reached up with her tiny arms and pressed them against her mother's face. It was decided then and there. Mr. Chiba gave a small knock on the door and the doctor came in. The nod of the head was enough for the doctor to understand._

"_Very well then. I will put this child into your hands in the hopes that I can trust you. I don't know what I'm doing is right, but I couldn't leave such an innocent child to die just because of her heritage."_

"_Thank you." They both repeated._

"_But…" The father blurted out. "Our other family members. We can't hide her from them."_

_

* * *

_

_The doctor thought about that for a moment. "Keep her here, just until her hair grows and can cover her horns. I must express also my point there. Nobody can ever see her horns. While I doubt there are few who know about Diclonius, if one does know and sees her…" He let his sentence slide off. The point was made clear enough. "You can visit her at anytime, I will make a special case for her at the ward."_

"_Oh thank you!" they both exclaimed. _

"_Your welcome. Now Mrs. Chiba, I suggest you rest now." The doctor said._

_They looked at her closely. They loved their daughter more than anything in the entire world. Her pink hair, her cherubic face, such a sweet an innocent little girl. She would be loved and cared for. They promised themselves that this little child would get the attention and support she so desperately needed. This was a promise they planned to keep. It was also a dead promise. A promise that would not last as much as they held on to it. The day would come…the day that man destroyed everything that they would hold dear to them._

_But for now…in these moments of life._

_Chiba Celia would get the best love and care from the best people in the world. Her own loving mother and father. It was hard for them to accept this, but they understood. She was a baby girl, in need of attention, in need of loving support. That's all that mattered to them._

_The doctor went into his office and closed the door. He went to his desk, and just sat there. Had he made the right choice? He had, perhaps there would be a day when his actions now would come to bite him. For now though he was happy, no proud of his actions. He could have killed this child but instead allowed her to live. He was a good man, a doctor. He was not a murderer. He would never, ever be a murderer. Sooner to jump into the burning flames of oblivion, than deny this sweet child life. _

_The birth of Chiba Celia. The young child, oblivious to her future slept soundly in her mother's lap. Her caring father watching her. _

_The Second Queen._

**

* * *

**

"_Higher daddy! Higher!"_

_At first Mr. Chiba had been very unsure of letting his daughter take those first steps outside. Frankly she looked about as much of a Diclonius as he did, which was hardly at all. Her hair had grown out over her shoulders effectively hiding the triangular bumps on her head. They had dyed her hair the deep shade of dirty blonde like her mother so that she was effectively invisible to any Diclonius-prying eyes. Still his worries did not vanish even then. He had built a large gate around the backyard, making viewing the interior on the outside a little bit less than impossible. Yet, as his 5 year old daughter cried happily on the swing, he was content. Content? He was joyful beyond all measures. His beautiful daughter giggling happily as he pushed her._

"_Higher daddy!" She squealed with delight, kicking her legs. "Now now darling, we can't go too high." He said, smiling. She gave him a childish pouting look. "Higher!"_

_He laughed, which was apparently enough to make the young girl laugh too. "Higher!" She cried again. With a slight push, he pushed the swing a total of perhaps 4 inches higher than usual but it was enough for Celia who laughed and cheerily. When her mother came out to see them, she pipped. "Down daddy! Mommy!"_

_After getting off the swing, she ran to her mother who was holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies. She nibbled on one, covering her mouth with darkness and crumbs. "Yummy!" she yelled. She gave her mother a hug and turned. "Daddy! Swing!"_

_The man sighed with humor as he just sat down. He got back up, took his daughter to the swing and began to push her. He loved it._

_They had to wait about three years to get their daughter from the hospital. Still they visited her every day, staying with her for hours and hours. When they finally got her home, it was a dream come true. A major problem they thought they might have had was family members. She had been 4 years old when her aunt and uncle came and thank goodness they had dyed her hair by then. Mr. Chiba doubted either of them knew about Diclonius, but wasn't about to take any chances. He didn't have to worry, they recognized nothing out of the ordinary although they worried often if someone would rub their hand through her hair. That day had yet to come and the best choice they had in that department was "bone mutation."_

_

* * *

_

_It was about 4:30 in the morning and Celia found herself yawning awake. She got out of her small bed and went into the kitchen to get herself some milk. That might've been easy for an adult, but Celia found herself at disadvantage. The cupboard which held the glasses were far too high up for her to reach. Likewise the milk in the fridge was placed on the top shelf. Beaming appreciatively to herself she sent out a thin grayish arm to the cupboard, opened and got herself a glass. She did the same thing with the milk. She never understood these weird arms, but she liked them. She had recently gotten a handle of them and couldn't wait to show her parents. _

_After taking in her fill, she yawned again, walked back to bed and fell asleep. _

_

* * *

_

_In the morning she woke up to her parents getting into a polite argument over who had left the milk out last night. "Milk?" She said suddenly remembering last night. "That was me, I was thirsty."_

_They looked at her. "What are you talking about sweetie, you couldn't have gotten it." Her mother said, smiling. "Yes I did!" Celia pouted. "Like this!" With that her parents watched as the cupboard flew open and watched as a glass floated down to them. Miyu fainted on the spot as her husband rushed to her daughter screaming. "No Celia!"_

_Thinking she had something wrong, she welled up and burst into tears. "I-I didn't mean to daddy! I'm sorry!" He shook his head, took his daughter and took her to the living room. Of course the day would come when this would happen. His daughter continued to cry until he put a soothing hand on her head. She stopped but continue to sniffle. _

"_I'm sorry daddy!"_

"_It's ok Celia." He said, his words soothing her. She clung to him. "How long have you been able to do that?" "Umm…I'm not in trouble right." She asked._

"_No Celia, it's alright. I'm not angry with you. You aren't in trouble."_

_She sniffed. "Yesterday." She said shyly. _

"_Ok listen Celia. You're very special." He gave her a slight tickle which caused her to lose a lot of her sadness as she laughed bubbly. "But I must ask you not to use those hands…at least not around other people besides us."_

"_Why daddy?"_

"_Because…" He stopped, thinking. "Well…some people might think its weird. You don't want anyone thinking your weird…" He said. "Or a murderer…" He though unhappily inside of his head. "Please Celia you have to promise me you'll never use those arms when other people are around except if its us. Promise me that?"_

"_Ok daddy."_

_

* * *

_

_Miyu despite the shock got over it and actually seemed to enjoy Celia's little special technique. It made getting the dishes on the top shelf much easier and the multiple…well…whatever they were, She and her husband of course couldn't see them allowed her and her daughter to work many things. Even Hamata was feeling good around her, and considering his knowledge on the subject even he was surprised. A loving home, perhaps that's what they all needed._

_At the age of 5, they began to home school Celia. It was also then that she began to ask why she couldn't go outside. "Honey you do get to go outside." Her father told her. "Not the backyard, I mean OUT-side." Another one of those questions that he wished he didn't have to answer. "Honey, I need to tell you this now listen carefully. You are very special and precious to us. But some people out there are very mean."_

"_How mean?"_

"…_very." Mr. Chiba said. "Monstrous." He thought to himself. "But daddy!" Celia whined. "I really want to out there. Please!" Oh how he crumbled. Her cherubic face was too much and finally he agreed. He would stay with her the entire time she was out there. "Yay!" She yelled. She bounded to the door waiting there, beaming at her father. She was so happy._

_

* * *

_

_She said hello to every person she saw on her way. She ran across the street much to her father's horror who ran after her before a car's front end got to her first. She played in the grass on the outside of the house and even made a friend with one of the neighboring children. Mr. Chiba was watching a Diclonius befriend a human child. They had been wrong, Diclonius could be good. Waving goodbye to her new friend, she and her father went back to the house._

_Monster? If he hadn't seen the horrors first hand he would never have believed that Diclonius were capable of doing such things as murder. His daughter would never bee like that. It was the next week, when the doorbell rang._

_Celia ran to the door and waited there. She had gotten so used to seeing people now that she couldn't wait to see who it was. Was it her aunt and uncle? Was it her new friend? It was neither it was some man dressed in a clean white business suit. He looked down at her and it was there that Celia had the first true glimpse of what fear was like. She had seen sour looking people but this man…he looked awful._

_He starred at her through his hazelnut colored eyes. No. He glared at her reproachfully. "Is your mother or father home?" His voice was just as awful. A low sound. It scared her. _

"_Daddy!" She called out. Hamata came out but didn't recognize the man either. Nonetheless he greeted him as he would any other man. "Excuse me sir, may I help you?" He asked respectfully._

"_Yes, I'd like to talk to you inside on something very important. I've spoken to everyone in this neighborhood."_

"_Are you sure sir?"_

"_I am positive."_

_Seeing no problem at hand, he invited the man inside. They sat down in the chair where he leaned against it, crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap. Celia never took her eyes off the man as she ran to her father's lap. "Cute daughter you have there." He said, not smiling. The so called "polite comment" wasn't enough for Celia who clung even more tightly to her father. "Celia what's wrong?" Her father asked._

"_I don't like him." She said, glaring at the man. She shuddered as his eyes narrowed. He thought he had seen something in the shade of dirty blonde but dismissed it._

"_I'm sorry sir she doesn't usually get like this. Now what did you want to talk about?"_

"_Well sir I'm merely here for you to fill out some paper work involving you job and other attributes. You see I'm here on the behalf of the Japanese Survey Company. I'm merely asking if you could fill out a few things and answer a few questions."_

_Seeing no problem in this, Mr. Chiba agreed. The man in the white suit asked him basic questions. How long had he lived in this town, when was his daughter born, what job he worked at. Simple questions easy enough to answer. After the interview, he got up. "I thank you for your patience." The man in the white suit said._

"_No problem sir. Chiba Hamata." Celia's father proclaimed brining out a hand to shake the other man's hand._

_He looked at him for a moment, brought out his hand and gave it a firm shake as well._

"…_Kakuzawa Torino."_

_Mr. Chiba paused. He stood there, his hand shaking from something that wasn't from being respectful. "Kakuzawa?" He asked. The man narrowed his eyes. "What do you know that surname?" He asked._

"_Umm…no sir. It sounded familiar to another name. I'm sorry."_

_At that moment Torino looked back at the little girl. He searched around her dirty blonde hair and for a moment he thought he saw two things. A very thin strand of pink and something white. He looked closely but she turned her head, affectively blocking what he was searching for. "I'll be leaving then." Torino said, leaving out the front door. Celia was so glad when the door finally closed. Feeling safe now, she ran to her room to play with her toys._

_

* * *

_

_Stepping outside, Torino opened up his Cell phone and called a number. "4619 Sakura St." He said to whoever was answering. "Watch that house for anything." He hung up, and went on his way._

_

* * *

_

_Today was an incredible day for Celia as she sat in the chair at the table. She waited, gleefully for what she could only imagine. When it came her childish mind went into overdrive. A massive cake (by her reckoning) glazed with chocolate frosting and inserted in the middle, 6 candles. 6 glowing candles. She had grown up much since the man in the white suit had come and thankfully she had never seen him since. "Make a wish." Her mother told her soothingly. She thought for a moment, wondering exactly what she wanted to wish for. It came to her like inspiration. _

"_I want a new stuffed animal!" She yelled with delight. "But Celia darling, if you say your wish out loud it won't come true." Her mother jokingly said. The young child clasped her hands to her mouth in horror. "Can I make another one mommy?" she said innocently, almost on the verge of tears that perhaps she wouldn't be able to get a wish. When her mother nodded, hope filled her sweet little heart. She kept her mouth covered and thought really hard._

"_I want to be with mommy and daddy forever! I want to have such a good life!" She thought, took in a deep breath and blew. _

_After gorging on cake, it was time for the presents. She shook with joy as any child would and found herself with a new book, a new tricycle, a whole bag of candy and best of all…a small stuffed panda with beady eyes. Both wishes had come true. She never felt happier than this one time. Together with her parents and toys, it was the best birthday she had ever had. Then to make things even better, they agreed to take her out to a restaurant to eat. She looked like a normal child and acted like one. She hadn't used her vectors at all (Although she did sneak in an arm ever so often at night.) _

_

* * *

_

_It was a 5 star Japanese restaurant which served both Eastern and Western cuisines. It was the first Celia ever had a hamburger. She ate all her food, and went on her way to say hi to every passerby that she saw. Everyone thought she was adorable, a cute dirty blonde haired girl with those precious red eyes. Her parents shook their heads, trying to tell her how rude it was to interrupt people when they were eating. Still they were happy, especially Mr. Chiba._

_Then Celia turned her attention to a newcomer who himself seated alone at the opposite table next to them. Where her heart had been bouncing with joy, suddenly she felt cold. She stopped standing up, and slid back down, literally hiding behind her mother. She just looked at the man with terror gripping her. It had been a year since she had seen that man, that man in the white suit. _

_Kakuzawa Torino ordered himself some coffee and slowly sipped it. He took out his phone and dialed. It was impossible to tell what he was saying as he spook too softly for Celia and anyone else to hear. He hung up, and then his head turned to her direction. She whimpered and hid as much as she could, but to her dismay she could now hear his dark voice. "Why if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Chiba." He said._

_Hamata turned and even he grew somewhat cold. "Yes…umm, I remember you. Mr…?"_

"_Kakuzawa." Torino replied. "Kakuzawa Torino."_

_Hamata paused, then nervously swallowed. After a moment he regained his composure. "Well…umm, it's nice see your doing so well." He said, his legs shaking nervously._

"_And how's the little girl doing." Torino asked. He was given a long stare by the little girl. "Cute little thing, adorable." He said, peering closely at her. The light from the lamps were obscuring his view, but he felt certain he could see the shade of pink somewhere within those dirty blond locks. _

"_Mrs. Chiba, I'd like to speak with your husband outside for a moment." Torino said. _

"_Sir. I'm sorry but I can't…" Hamata began._

"_Now." Torino said sternly. His voice was oppressive and it forced Hamata to submit. He told his wife he would be back soon and went with the man in the white suit to the back area of the building._

_

* * *

_

"_So what part do you play in all of this Mr. Chiba." Torino said, leaning against the back wall. He pocked his hands and looked coldly at Mr. Chiba. _

"_What are you talking about?" Hamata asked._

"_Don't bullshit me. The moment I tell you my surname you nearly freak out. There are only two types of people who know the name Kakuzawa. They are the people who work in the Diclonius Institutions and the people who died working in the Diclonius Institutions. You fit neither requirements which must means that you were an ex-employee."_

"_I…well I…"_

"_Your stammering completes your guilt. Now I have another question to ask you. Is that your daughter's natural hair color?" _

"_What?" Hamata said. "O-of course it is! Why wouldn't it be! It's the same as her mother's hair."_

"_Oh really? I must have been seeing things when I saw the pink strand of hair. Enough of this useless shenanigans Mr. Chiba, I know your daughter is a Diclonius."_

_Mr. Chiba fsaid nothing. _

"_A Diclonius out in the open is too dangerous to go unnoticed. I will be taking her back to the institution."_

"_Hell no!" Hamata's own voice scared him, but it was then that he realized what exactly was going on. He would not sent his daughter to be tortured like so many others. He stood defiantly. _

"_This is not a choice…you will do it." Torino said. "Now, bring her out here."_

_Mr. Chiba looked around, and then ran. He grabbed his wife and daughter, ignored the calls from the manager to pay and just ran. Confused of course they were that he was doing this. They drove to the house and he rushed them inside._

"_Please, what's going on." Mrs. Chiba asked, Celia likewise looking confused. "I can't explain…please get the money and we need to get out right now." He yelled and his soul fell has heard a loud knock on the door._

"_Open up Mr. Chiba! Right now!"_

"_Run Celia! Run into your room and don't open the door!" He yelled. "But daddy…" She whispered, not knowing what was going on. "DO IT NOW!" He roared, his voice scaring her. Obeying she ran to her room and locked the door._

_

* * *

_

_She shut the door the moment she heard a loud crash outside. She heard voices, footsteps. She could hear her father yelling at them. _

"_What are you doing! Stay away from us!"_

"_Where is she! Where is the Diclonius!" She heard an unfamiliar voice yell. _

"_Get the fuck away from my family!"_

_She cringed. Daddy never used words like that. She looked around and saw the stuffed panda and grabbed it. She stood near the door, listening. More commotion outside. She thought she heard something break. Some glass? Was someone throwing stuff around?_

"_You, check that room!" "No!" "Move it old man!" Celia began to cry, the tears streaming down her face. She choked, she had to be quiet. She hugged her animal as tightly as she could. She was scared…so scared._

"_I suggest you move aside Mr. and Mrs. Chiba." She froze. That voice, the voice of the man in the white suit. He was in her house! He was with her mother and father! She shook with fear, begging that they would go away. "Go away!" she thought. "Go away!" she started to breath heavily, she couldn't help it. She was frightened. _

"_I should've checked this place the moment I came here and saw her. I had some of my men patrol the place and look for anything particular but even they sucked at that. I thought perhaps we would miss her…not where is she!"_

"_No! Get away!"_

"_This is your last warning Mr. Chiba. Where is the girl?"_

"_Damn you!"_

_*BANG*_

_She barely stifled her cry which was well enough because her mother, Miyu had suddenly shrieked. What had happened? What had been that loud bang? She slid against the door, wrapping her arms around her legs. She had to be quiet but her father. "Daddy…" She whined silently to herself. Now she heard her mother screaming at awful man._

"_No! You monster! My husband…Hamata! Hamata!"_

"_I suggest you cooperate Miss Chiba." The Man In The White Suit said, putting emphasis on the world "Miss."_

"_Never!" She yelled._

_*BANG*_

_Celia nearly felt her heart stop, she turned around, reached up for the door knob and thought her actions over. She looked around, she had to die. The closet, taking her stuffed animal and hiding there. She closed the door and closed her eyes. "Go away." She thought. "Go away…please…go away. Mommy. Daddy. Please…Mommy." She sniffed. She could hear them, walking around the house. She went quiet. The could hear them…close. Very close. "Have you found her yet?" "No sir." "Keep looking then and watch the windows, I don't want her sneaking out."_

_*CRASH!*_

_Her fear took on a whole new level. They were inside the room now, The Man In The White Suit was in her room. "Go away." She thought desperately…_

"_Go…"_

_And the door opened. She screamed suddenly as she looked into hazelnut eyes of Kakuzawa Torino, pointing a black pistol at her forehead. "Found you at last, Diclonius." He said smoothly. "W-what?" Celia stuttered. "D-Di…clinus?" She said, unable to pronounce the word correctly. "Where's my daddy? Where mommy?" She asked. He looked at her. "You will be coming with me, understand?" She shook her head. "I want my mommy and daddy." Celia cried, still holding that dear stuffed animal as it was the last thing she had to remember them by now. He stepped back. "Get her!" He roared, making a signal with his hand._

"_GET AWAY!" She screamed, her body exploding outwards with some chaotic energy. The men backed away. "Vectors…of course." Torino said. "Please! I want my mommy and daddy!" She begged. "Incapacitate her! Now!" She heard the man roar and suddenly felt a jolt around her body. She barely opened her mouth to cry out before she slumped to the ground_

_Eyes flickering, she felt herself being dragged out of the closet. She couldn't move, she could barely keep her eyes open. That's when she saw them. Her mother and father on the ground with blood dripping from holes in their heads. Starring lifelessly…starring lifelessly at her. She shuddered and held on to that stuffed animal. She was forcibly thrown into a large black truck and the suffering she felt was too much. She fainted._

_

* * *

_

_It was cold. It was cold and dark. She realized then and there that she was naked and that she could hear voices. She got up, the ground was hard, like metal. She gasped, and felt around and breathed in relief as she found her stuffed panda. She got up, looking for a door and shouted when instead she hit iron bars. _

"_Hello?" She called there. No answer. "Hello?" She called again later. Still no answer. Then the lights came on. A blinding flash of white as she covered her face. She saw figures there, unknown figures in masks. But of course there was one who stood out beyond all the rest. Unmasked, neat brown haired combed and cropped. _

"_Greetings there…Celia." Kakuzawa Torino said._

"_Where am I?" She asked timidly._

"_This is one of 26 Diclonius facilities across Japan. This is Institution A. I suggest you learn to behave yourself and you need not worry about being hurt too much."_

"_Hurt?"_

_Torino didn't bother speaking to her. He turned and called the others away. Celia collapsed onto the ground and continued to cry. "Mommy!" "Daddy!" She curled into a ball, still clutching that same animal. After a moment, she fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

"_Wake up!" The loud banging on the bars hurt her ears. "I said get up you little monster!" The voice was so unpleasant. Her eyes flutter open to see a hulking man behind the bars. "Food." He said, pushing in a bowl and wooden spoon. She looked at it. It was brown. She hesitantly took a finger and put it in the broth. It was cold._

"_That's the only thing you'll be getting to eat until Seven o Clock." The man said gruffly before turning away. She went to the corner of the room. _

_It was on the second week, that she realized the hell she was in._

* * *

_They took her out of the cell and placed her in a large white room with an even larger machine pointed at her. She didn't understand nor did she understand the mass rushing at her face. She cried out in pain as the iron ball crashed into her face. She spluttered and choked. The machine began to whir again. On instinct she brought out a vector and managed to deflect the second one. A third one came and she went to deflect it as well, but found her hand to weak to stop this one and it crashed into her stomach. It hurt…it hurt so much._

_In her cell, her dark, dank and desolate prison. Another bowl was pushed into her room. She looked at it. Crawled over to it, and like a dog took the spoon and start slurping up the disgusting broth. She grabbed her stuffed animal and brought it over to her. She was so hungry, she was so miserable. She ate it all and wished for more. They wouldn't bring any though. She knew it. Her eyes were dried, miserable. She heard someone come into the room and shuddered when she heard his voice._

"_How are you doing Celia?" Torino asked. She didn't answer. "You've been of an interesting case for the past few weeks. We weren't sure if what we were seeing was true, but we can't deny it. Ovaries, sexual organs. You are capable of producing child." _

_She had no idea what the man was talking about. She was too young to comprehend. He said nothing else, but merely pushed in another bowl of soup her way. She noticed this one was warm and actually smelled good. "We need to keep you healthy then." He said, before turning away._

_Against her own rejections, she ate the soup._

_Then one month later it happened. She was in her cell, hugging her stuffed animal when he came. A man in a black suit, his face hidden. He reached inside her cell and for a moment she thought he was going to give her more soup. She was always hungry. Instead he reached in and took the stuffed panda from her hands. She reached out…reaching for it. Watching as it vanished into nothingness._

_Then she cried, her heart broken as she had lost everything. Her mother, her father, her friends, her toys. She had lost every single thing she once held dear._

_It was in that moment of perfect despair…that she heard The Voice._

**

* * *

**

"**Celia."**

The young girl, startled looked around for whoever had said her name. She saw only the black iron bars of her cell and the other sleeping Diclonius.

"**Celia…" **The voice said again. It sounded close. Very close, as if it were right in the room itself…as if it was right next to her. "Wh-who are you?" She asked timidly. **"I'm a friend, your only friend. I understand you've been having some trouble lately."**

"Y-yes…my mommy and daddy." She choked on her own words.

"**Ah yes…that's right. Your precious mommy and daddy. Do you know what happened to them? Do you remember?"**

_She did. She could see it clear as day. Their bodies on the ground, blood dripping from their heads. She shuddered at the thought. __**"That's right little Celia…they died. They were killed. Do you miss them…well you can't see them…they're gone." **__She started to shake, was this part of her torture as well, to be told this? __**"But I can help you." **__The voice was dark, sinister, but the word "help" hit her harder than the voice's personality._

"_H-help me?"_

"_**That's right little Celia." **__The Voice said softly. __**"I know how you feel, hurting, in pain every day. They did this to you, they killed and destroyed everything you once held dear. The humans. **_

_**Kill them."**_

"_huh?"_

"_**Bring out your vectors. Bring out your hands." **__She did as she was told. __**"Look at them, these are your power, a great power. These can do more than just open a cabinet and get a bottle. They can…wrap around a human's head. You know what I mean…cute…little Celia."**_

_**He…hehehehehe…"**_

"_I…I don't want to be hurt anymore." She said hesitantly. __**"Of course not! Who would want this shit!"**_

_She cringed at the harshness of The Voice's words. __**"YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED AGAIN!"**_

_She cringed even more at the loudness of The Voice. __**"NEVER! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"**_

"…_**But that can change. I am here for you. Kill the humans. Kill every last one of them."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_She saw the iron ball rushing at her face and felt the cold hard ball bash into her skull. She saw blood spew in front of her face. They had been at this for over 20 minutes. Last night must have been just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare where even her hope came to mock her. She tried to deflect another ball, but felt it crash into her leg. It hurt so much._

"_**Then do something about it."**_

"_huh…but" She began, before falling silent as The Voice began talking again._

"_**Don't talk, just think. It hurts doesn't it. Throwing shit at you day in and day out. I think it's pretty damn annoying myself." **__Another iron ball crashed into her gut. __**"How long will you take this? Kill them! Kill every last one of them!"**_

_The handles holding her hands released and she fell to the ground with a soft thump. She laid there, unmoving. __**"Kill them. Kill every last one of them. Do it! DO IT NOW!" **__She saw one of the guards coming, and she snapped. She sent in a vector, grabbing the unprepared soldier by the arm. She sent another vector out, grabbing his other arm. She glared at him, and then pulled. He screamed feebly as his arms were ripped right out of their sockets. He collapsed to his knees having lost his balance, and looked in shock at his bleeding stumps._

_Furious. She was furious. She grabbed his legs and ripped them violently off. She threw his appendages away. In a desperate act, the man tried to roll away but was instead grabbed by the head and brought to Celia. She looked at him with ice cold fury and slowly turned his head. _

"_Ah…Ahhhh…" She could hear him whining, crying…begging. She twisted it completely around until it cracked and came off with a sickening plop. Now she understood what she was. Now she perfectly understood her place in this hellish world. She was a Diclonius and the humans had to die. She saw more guards coming and in the background, the man she hated most of all. The Man In The White Suit._

"_Incapacitate her! Now!" Torino roared. Celia fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably as she felt the shock run down her spine. She tried to release her vectors, but the pain prevented her from doing so. Out of the corner of her eyes, she looked up to see Kakuzawa Torino looking down at her._

"_Well then, you finally decided to show your true colors. I admit, I thought perhaps you were to into your own innocents to realize your true nature. I was wrong though, you are what you are. You have become quite a dangerous specimen Celia."_

_

* * *

_

_Due to her actions she was removed from her prison cell and put into a more secure location in the institute. The only opening was a doorway which could only opened with a certain key that had to be inserted both inside and outside the room. Otherwise a very painful shock would be delivered to whoever went into the room without authorization. But she now knew…just how spiteful this world was._

_Now she knew…how much she wanted to kill every human she saw._

"_**That's right little Celia. I was right."**_

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_**Who am I? Good point, let's think about that for a moment. Hahahahaha! Take a wild guess…dear…sweet…little Celia. Who am I? I don't think I need to answer that question really. I think you know exactly who I am. Besides that's not what is important. What is important that you finally realize just how hopeless these humans are."**_

"_I hate them."_

"_**As well you should. You are better than them, we the Diclonius are better than all of them. They need to die…every last human needs to die. They have done us wrong for so many years…they need to pay! We can make them pay! Every single human must be killed.**_

…_**Killed."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_4 years later…_

_The 10 year old girl proved to be more of a handful as the time passed. She killed more and more, and most of them she ended as violently as she could. They had to shock her constantly to get her to obey orders, to make her cooperate with them. Every day she thought of a way to escape this hell hole. This forsake place forever and destroy all of humanity._

"_**Kill them!"**_

"_I know!" She said, getting annoyed with The Voice. For too many years she had taken this cruelty, how she wished to end it. She hung there on the chains, yes those assholes had made sure she didn't go anywhere, her head limp. Her eyes starring coldly at the ground. They flickered upwards as the door opened up. She heard a swish of some sort of coat and the whooshing of the doors closing. She looked up to see a man with long brown hair which ran down his neck wearing a grey coat. _

_She glared at him, he was lucky he was standing just outside the range of her vectors. He was staring at her, his eyes unmoving. After a moment he turned and began to walk away._

"_I'll kill you. I'll kill you for everything you did to me." She growled. "I will make you all pay, for everything you did. What did I do to deserve this? This is all your fault! I will kill you all!"_

_The man in the grey coat said nothing, he merely looked at her for a second of two, then turned away and left the room._

_

* * *

_

"_Hey you!"_

_Celia turned her head expecting to see one of those damn doctors again. She had seen at least 4 of them already and had to be injected with a nerve inducing pain pill to keep her form using her vectors while they "studied" her. It was bad enough that was naked during the procedure as well. However the voice came not from the front door, but from the glass separating the prison cells. There was a Diclonius, around the age 14 years of age. Celia got up and went over to her._

"_What do you want?" Her voice was cold as ever, but had lessened up considerably now that she was talking to a Diclonius. To be truthful, it was the first time she had ever talked to one of her kind. She didn't count The Voice._

"_My name's Zenna, what's your name?"_

"_Celia." the 10 year old replied. _

"_I really hate it here. I see what you've been doing. I've killed a few myself but they always shock me. It really hurts."_

_Celia nodded her head._

"_You know, you seem different than the others." Zenna said. "Others?" Celia asked with honest questioning. "Yes, like…you feel different when I sense you. You seem different than the other siplitets."_

"_Siplitets?"_

"_Well…yes. That's what we are." She said, looking at Celia for a good moment. "You do know that right."_

"_What's the difference between us and…other Diclonius?"_

"_Well…" Zenna begin, thinking for the best words to use. "It's our bodies. We can't…have children. I heard one of those bastards talking about it when they were operating on me. We don't have the…organs to reproduce. Which is why we have to spread our self with our vectors to other humans."_

"_What kind of organs?"_

"_I don't know…I heard something about…eggs and ovaries."_

_Celia nearly stopped breathing. Memories from years ago began to resurface. She had heard these terms used for her before. She wanted to ask more about it, but the other girl was forced to come with some of the guards. She went back against the corner wall and slid against it, dropping into a sitting position and thinking about what she had heard. If she was not a siplitet, what was she?_

"_**Something on your mind?"**_

"_You should know." She retorted._

"_**Don't back talk me. I don't know everything even for you. All I know is that you are confused on what that girl said, I'm not a mind reader…hehehehe."**_

"_Well…what am I then? They said I had ovaries and all that stuff long ago. What does it mean?_

"_**I believe it means you're eligible to getting fucked. However don't take my word on that. I'm merely expressing my own thoughts from yours."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Celia woke and was not too happy about it. The alarms in the entire facility were going off. "Get up! Now!" She heard a demanding voice said, she sent out her vectors reflexively but got nothing a but sharp jab down her spine. She was effectively forced outside along with the other Diclonius. They were forced to walk into a long hallway and stand against the wall as they were head counted. All were accounted for._

"_What's going on?" Celia asked the Diclonius to her right. "Have you heard…?" She answered back softly. "They say that a Diclonius escaped from one of the other institutes." "What's so important about this one?" Celia asked. It was true, while it was rare, some siplitets did manage to break free. There actions always made her think that she too could escape but the facility had never done this before during one of these supposed escapes._

"_Have you heard though? She's the queen!"_

"_The Queen?"_

"_Yes! They say her name is Lucy and that she's the Queen of the Diclonius. She's the only one of us who can reproduce."_

_Celia stopped. Was she a…Queen? She could reproduce. She had all the requirements. Did that also make her a Queen? She suddenly began to feel important. Very important. "Umm, can I tell you something." She asked the other Diclonius. "Anything from another one of our kind." She beamed, giving a good long hateful look at a passing guard. Every so often they were jolted with electricity to keep them under control._

"_Well…Lucy's the Queen because she can reproduce right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well…they say that I can reproduce also."_

"_WHAT!"_

_The outburst from both Diclonius on either side of Celia gave the whole line a surge of electricity. "Quiet!" The demanding voices said. _

"_You can…give birth?" The other one said softly but in pure surprise. There seemed to a silence across the entire line. "Well yes…that's what they told me." Celia said._

_There was a series of conversations that became too loud and they were again given a brief shock. _

"_You…now it makes sense! Wow, I didn't think there could be two queens. You really are special!"_

_She was not just a Diclonius? She was a Queen._

_

* * *

_

_Celia was regarded by all the Diclonius in the facility as "The Queen." It was something she took pride in, it made her feel important. She admired herself, not a sense of contemplating her own self, but her own feelings that she finally had some worth. The faculty was having a harder time with her and her disobedient attitude sparked retaliation among the other Diclonius. In the past week, three guards had been brutally killed and she had laughed at each one. Although she killed with delight whenever some inexperience worker got careless, the facilities defenses had only barely dwindled. The other Diclonius listened to the news that the works passed around each other._

_They gathered from the information that they heard that Kakuzawa Torino's father had sent in the SAT to find Lucy. They were glad to hear that she had butchered them all but felt it awkward that she did not kill their leader. They dismissed this notion however, she had proven her powers against those low life humans. Celia smiled too as she heard this news, as a Queen herself she regarded Lucy as close teacher for her to learn from. She wouldn't mind meeting this Lucy in person, she was the pride of the Diclonius after all._

_The next bit of news concerned that of the Diclonius named 7 who had also been sent to retrieve Lucy. If there was one thing the Diclonius hated more than humans, it was a Diclonius who sided with the humans. 7 was a traitor, the biggest traitor that they knew. In fact she was surpassed by only one person._

_This time the Diclonius actually got to see what happened. It all started when a foolish soldier decided to enter into a chamber without taking precautions. His head had fallen from his shoulders casually as did a cell phone with video capturing quality. It was there that they learned about the betrayal of 35. She was regarded as perhaps the most dangerous Diclonius and in fact was probably the second most well-known Diclonius next to Lucy herself. They were shocked and outraged as they saw her helping 7 fight Lucy…helping a spectacled man. The video ended as Lucy ripped off Mariko's legs. _

_Then the day came when something truly horrendous happened. They got wind that Bando, the name of SAT soldier who had survived Lucy's onslaught had fought The Queen. He had died, or so they believed but from what they understood had managed to hurt their Queen. A human…hurting their queen? Most of them denied it though._

_Despite this rather disturbing news it was good to hear the Queen was proving her worth. One day they felt her energy explode, as if she was standing right in the middle of the room they were in. An eruption of pure Diclonius energy. Woe betide the one she attacked now._

_Then she vanished, her energy gone. It never again resurfaced. Celia realized at that point that she was the last one left, the last Queen. She had to escape. After another month it nearly happened. Retaliation turned into rebellion. _

_A group of Diclonius had killed their holders and had started an escape. They promised their queen that once they found the main key holder they would return for her and set her free. To make sure that the other Diclonius didn't get out of line, they were guarded by the other soldiers on red alert. She smiled at them through her crimson eyes, hearing in the background the screams death. Her smiles faded however when she heard that the Diclonius had been killed. _

_The rebellion had failed. Had it been close? Celia didn't know, nobody bothered her with the details. The only thing it did do was put the facility into such a position that they were constantly monitored day and night and every 12 hours they were given an electrical shock to keep them under control. Sleep now was something that was earned not willed. The experiments became more painful and much longer and for Celia, every procedure was monitored by Torino. _

_

* * *

_

"_Increase the velocity." He said. The iron ball rushed into Celia's gut. She raised her head, bringing out her vectors. "Increase the velocity." He repeated. The rushing speed and blood splattered against the ground. She ground her teeth and took the pain. "Increase…"_

"_Sir…?"_

"_You heard me, increase it." Again and again, Celia was bombarded by the iron balls until she actually started to deflect them also, but barely. He raised his hand for the workers to stop the machine and made his way over to the captive Diclonius. He stopped short of her 4 meter range. "Understand this Celia, the only reason you've lasted this long is because of your importance to us as a reproducing Queen. Now…put these on."_

_He threw something at her, and she realized it was clothes. "Put them on, I'm sick of looking at you like that" _

_She obliged though halfheartedly. It was more or less the fact that it had been years since she had worn anything except blood, it actually felt good to feel silk against her. However this didn't change anything between her and Kakuzawa. _

"_You're a monster…" She growled._

"_And you're a bitch…tell me something I don't know." He retorted, causing her to rage and throw her vectors around. "Be quiet…" He said softly. She continued to scream at him, he held up a remote and pressed a button. The current shut her up then. Gasping she raised her head, sweating profusely and her hateful glare never leaving her face. "Now…get up."_

_She didn't…instead she curled into a ball from the pain of the electricity that once again ran through her. "Get up!" She refused again. Another shock ran through her body. "I said…"_

"_Shut the hell up!" She cried. Her vectors so close to him, so close to ripping him into pieces. She screamed and moaned as the shock ran through her body. She reflexively threw up and rolled onto her back. She was now unable to use her vectors. "Get up…or I'll make sure the next ball they send at you cracks your skull wide open."_

_At last, she struggled and got up. She shuddered and collapsed to her knee from the pain that racked her entire body. She spat, trying to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth. Torino stepped to the side, and snapped his fingers. The ball struck her face head on, breaking her nose and sending blood across her new dress. She fell to the ground, clutching her face and screaming._

"_Be quiet."_

_She shook with renowned fury, but her voice was quiet. "Get up…" She hated him, she hated him so fucking much. But she rose unsteadily. "I hate you…I'll kill you." She hissed angrily. "I swear I'll fucking rip your head off."_

_He looked at her, and slowly lifted his hand and brought his finger forward. She reached out for it, it came so close. So very close. It stopped centimeters before she could grab it and rip his arm off. He brought it back. _

"_Come Jericho." He said to his stoic guard who merely nodded and turned away and walked out of the doors with Torino._

_

* * *

_

"_**What do we do?" **__The voice was low, uncertain. She was 17 years old now and now even The Voice wasn't sure what the future would hold. She had been beaten, __**"Kill the humans!"**_

"_I know!" She growled, getting annoyed with The Voice._

"_I'll…"_

_She what? They had the place entirely guarded from top to bottom. She was constantly guarded, the only way out her cell was to have the key. The only who had the key was the key holder. She had to get the key from the key holder, that was the only way. She had an idea. It was actually a very simple idea, an idea useful to manipulate the human mind._

_It was never stated, there had never been a known "ugly" Diclonius. Most were innocent looking, sweet and as children even cherubic. Their true natures hidden behind a veil. Celia body had taken had matured greatly between her age of 15 and 17. Although it was never stated, Diclonius females weren't exactly ugly to begin with. _

_At the age of 17, Celia's body was well developed and feminine._

"_**That's quite a…plan you have there."**_

_She didn't smile, she resented having to do this, but if it got her out of here. So be it, it was her last chance for freedom. Truthfully the idea had never occurred to her until recently. Technically it probably wouldn't have mattered until the new key holder had been entered. The old one had been…well…old. An 80 year old woman (the gender would have helped in Celia's case either) To think she had to wait this long to do such a degrading yet simple task._

_

* * *

_

_The main key holder was a new and incredibly young man of about 23 years of age. He was just making one of his daily routines that day when he heard her speak to him. "Hey you…" She said softly, trying to sound as pleasant as she could. It was hard she thought of exactly what she was about to do. "What do you want." He said gruffly. _

"_Well you know…I'm so…lonely in here." She began to stretch, cursing herself for having to go this far. She kept thinking to herself. "It's for my freedom…I'll get out…" Somehow she felt she'd rather be naked out in the public street with everyone (Torino included) pointing at her. At least that indignity would have been against her volition, what she was doing now was all her. _

"_Why don't you join me…"_

_He didn't blink. "I don't think so…"_

"_Damn." She cursed to herself mentally. Plan B then. She reached around her dress and lifted slightly. Now his eyes were locked on, and she could see sweat building up against his face. __**"You go to great measures don't you?" **__The Voice said snickering, seeing less of freedom and more of bloodshed when the man came over. He came to her door and entered it, but didn't come any closer._

"_I'm so lonely…" She said again, as softly as she could. "Dammit get over here and let me kill you!" She through savagely. He looked at her. She raised her dress up even more. _

"_Ummm, I don't…"_

"_It's ok, I won't hurt you…" She said, thinking of all the brutal ways she could kill the man. Swallowing her pride, she completely removed her dress so that only her panties remained and got into a compromising position. If she had to resort to plan C than fuck escaping, it wouldn't be worth it. It wasn't the fact that she was half naked since she had spent nearly 8 years completely unclothed. It was the actions she had to take to get this far. Humans were such filthy animals. _

_He continued to stare at her, and for a moment, he seemed like he was going to turn away._

"_Well…if you're really lonely…"_

_And he walked over to her, feeling lucky, feeling secured._

"_That's right…" She said softly…and menacingly. "Idiot." She growled. He paused, and his felt his upper body explode and fly off from his abdomen. His legs stood for a moment before collapsing and she saw them. The keys._

_The keys to freedom. Sure she had to completely demean herself, but it was worth it. Sex with a human, that was laughable to the extreme. Although she knew what she needed to do. She had to increase the population of the Diclonius race, which meant she had to have sex. But that would be with a pure Diclonius. _

_After redressing, Celia inserted the key into the lock, and the door opened…she paused…then mustering her courage she walked out. No shock came over her. She was out. This was her one and perhaps only time she could actually make it out. Her celebration was short lived as she heard a voice croak._

"_Es-cape…Diclonius…Esc-a…pe." It was the man she had killed, apparently even after being sliced in half he still had enough energy to pick out his radio and call for back up. Cursing loudly she stuck her vector's in the man's head and violently ripped his own brain out. The action was rather uncalled for, even for her but he had pissed her off right there. His flying cerebellum however did not change the fact that soldiers were coming._

"_Our Queen!" The Diclonius yelled at her. "Run! Don't worry about us! You'll save us, you'll lead us to destroy these humans."_

_She nodded. Yes she would. Turning to what she knew was the exit, she ran down the hallway._

_

* * *

_

_The alarms exploded from every section of Institute A of which barely drowned out the cheers of the other Diclonius urging their queen onward. __**"Kill!" **__What a pointless thing to say as she ripped off the man's head. At this moment she couldn't waste her time torturing, she had to escape. That was all that mattered to her. She ran into another one, her vectors blocking the hail of bullets that came her way._

_The vectors flew out, the soldiers screamed as they suddenly felt their chests explode outwards. Collapsing in almost perfect file, Celia jumped over their fallen corpses and continued her escape. She came to the corner. "Shit!" she thought, hearing footsteps coming down from the stairs. She looked around and hastily made up her mind. She crossed the room and went into the elevator. Multiple scream issued out as she butchered the soldiers and scientist in it. It was very odd when silence over came her except for the soft tune of elevator music._

_She was on the 6th and highest floor of the facility. This would be the fastest way to the first floor. It was on the 4th floor that the door began to open. It didn't surprise her really, with soldiers pouring into the facility they were bound to be going every where. One of them was caught by his arm and thrown into the other soldiers. It was enough for Celia to close the door and continue moving downwards._

_It stopped at the third one._

"_**Damn this is really beginning to piss me off! Fucking humans just don't know when to quit!" **__The voice roared. There was a loud and very unpleasant sound as eyes exploded out of their sockets. In his agony, the man turned and shot rapidly around, killing many of his own men as Celia continued downward._

"_**How's it going dear sweet little Celia. Oh wait…maybe I shouldn't call you that. You've grown up quite a bit from that child. That child who lost everything. **_

_**No, you are a Queen. **_

_**Now…let's go."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_They came to the second floor as right on cue the door opened up. She sent her vectors out, but was surprised to find that nobody was in front of her. Hearing a small thud, she looked down to see…a grenade! She ran past it, hearing first the explosion of the attack and the yell of "Fire" behind her. A ploy, the soldiers had thrown a bomb in and hid in the corner. It was a valiant but in the end senseless ploy. Celia's vectors deflected the bullets, though it took a lot out of her now. _

_Their spines shattered, their blood soaked the white walls and ground. She felt a bullet speed passed her head. __**"Move!" **__The voice cried out. She rushed out, knowing that the elevator was broken now. She rushed down the stairs, or rather flew. Kicking off of the ground with her arms. She landed just as the men were coming around the corner. She took one by the head and yanked it off, she turned, using her hands to deviate more bullets and impaled another one. She cracked their skulls and butchered their bodies. She killed them, but the toll was getting to her. She was finding it hard to breath._

_But through this hell she saw something. Something she hadn't seen in nearly 12 years. Sunlight. She heard sounds from above. They were coming for her. She booked it, running towards freedom. Breathing harshly, clutching her side as it began to throb. But freedom just beyond those doors. The foolish humans had been too busy with the upper story of the building that they had neglected to guard what was perhaps the most important part._

_Not falling for the same thing again, she threw two vectors out and grabbed two soldiers hiding on each side. Their guns were yanked out of their hands and they thrown into each other. Their skulls bashing against one another until with one last throw their brains exploded from their cracked skulls. _

_How long?_

_How long had it been?_

_How long had it been since she first felt cool air against her face. How long had it been, since she saw green land. The Institute was set on a thin peninsula. Water on three sides, but land on that one side. Land of freedom. Land of escape. Ignoring the cramps in her stomach, she headed through a dense forest. She bounded through the trees, making sudden detours to lose them._

_After moment she found that she couldn't hear them anymore. Gasping for hair, she slid against a tree trunk to catch her breath. Grass? It had been so long since her fingers had caressed the blades. _

_And then it hit her._

_She smiled, closing her eyes and smiled._

"_**Celia, listen up. I think perhaps we need to change tactics a bit. Don't think I feel good about saying this…but perhaps you live with some humans."**_

_Celia's outburst of this notion was apparent. This was coming from something that for entire life told her to kill humans. _

_But as The Voice replied about good food, she had to admit it was tempting. But to live with humans…even for a brief period of time was too much for her. The Voice agreed mentally, but this was about survival. _

"_**Yes, remember this is just waiting. Celia, you are no longer a slave to those humans. You can do whatever you please."**_

_She had to smirk at this. That was very true._

_The Queen. A girl who lost everything in her life and now fills her heart with hate and revenge. Celia. The second Queen of the Diclonius found herself looking into the bright sunlight of the outside world. A world of humans…she would end that foolish notion._

_The Queen walked through the city, a surprise that she did not start killing everyone that walked passed her. Even The Voice, who had told her to stay low kept muttering annoyingly __**"Kill him! "Kill her!" **__She paused when she heard a scream. _

_There she was, another Diclonius who had recently murdered a human. She saw her and instantly recognized her as The Queen. She embraced her like her best friend._

"_What is your name?" the girl asked._

"_Celia."_

"_Tanya." The girl replied._


	32. Silver Clouds: Prequel On Jericho

_The sunlight was warm and comfortable against his face, looking up at the clouds above with a passive expression. His two friends, Mio Akisawa and Terent Ossiku laid on either side of him. Against his own better judgment he had decided to skip school today. It actually wasn't that big of deal, he was an A list student anyways. One day of peace away from the work would matter little in the end. His two friends began talking about some sports team and why the other was better. 5 years ago he wouldn't have been able to understand a word they were saying. At the age of 6 years old he moved from London England with his mother to live with his stepfather in Japan. Learning another whole language had been one of the toughest challenges he had faced and even today he still wasn't up to scratch. Often he would accidentally spew out English in the midst of speaking Japanese. It was this that he gained his two friends who thought it was awesome that he was from another country and could speak another language. _

_Isaac laughed internally at the way his friend pronounced his name. Even now he still pronounced it as "Ee-zic" but it was a small price to pay. In actuality he had been very worried about moving to Japan. Meeting new people and definitely a new lifestyle. Now Isaac Grandes had some of the closest friends he could have ever wished for. Although his friends didn't even call him by his real name. It had become a habit to just call him Jericho. It was technically his middle name but apparently his friends found it a lot cooler (And apparently easier to pronounce) than his first. _

_Getting up and brushing the grass off of him, Jericho and his friends went to the nearest parlor. As an act of good will he ordered everything and went to the bench to eat. The conversation went from more sports to girls. He laughed embarrassed as Mio asked what he thought of "Kika Mizushi." He instantly tried to change the topic back to sports but his friends weren't fooled. For another 5 minutes he had to endure his friendly politely ridiculing him. He rather not get into his personal feelings. In his embarrassment, he accidentally swallowed too much of the flavored ice and found himself holding his head in slight pain. _

"_Hey Jericho! Can you get your guns out and let's go target practicing?" Terent exclaimed, Mio nodding his approval. "Eh, I don't know…" Jericho muttered nervously. "Oh come on man, don't be a little coward!" Mio responded, giving a small laugh. "Besides we all know how good you are with that rifle, I've never seen someone shoot a can that far before."_

_Jericho laughed but had to admit that out of any person he had ever met that knew how to use a gun, he had shown quite some skill. "But father won't be happy if I take his gun and if he finds me with them he'll…"_

"_Don't worry about it, just for 10 minutes ok." They whined._

_

* * *

_

_He sighed, gave in and they went to his house. While his friends waited outside he went to fetch the rifle hanging on the wall, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He was a thin lad, 13 years old in age. Thick brown hair that ended in curls although his most unique trait was a very small pair of white bumps that protruded from both sides of his head. Right now his hair were thick enough that it all but completely hid them form sight. He had no problems with them, but felt it better to just keep them hidden. It was his own little secret, his own little bone mutation that nobody needed to worry about._

_The only people who knew about it were the doctors, his family and his two best friends. The latter two had thought them so amazing that they had threatened to cut his hair off. He still fidgeted every time he saw scissors. He returned back outside and headed off into the forest with Mio and Terent._

_*BANG*_

_The perfect shot bounded off the bark of the tree some 100 meters away. Forget excellent shot, he might as well have been the best shot in Japan itself. He was just about to take another shot when something caught his eyes. It was a girl, about the same age as him with bright violet hair and…horns?_

_He noticed them immediately for they stood out quite apparently on her. "Whose that?" He asked his friend looking up. "Hmm? Don't know Jericho but what are those on her head?" Mio asked. His words caused the girl to glare at him angrily. "They look like…horns…just likes yours Jericho. Relative perhaps." Terent laughed. _

_The girl didn't laugh though, she was looking at him quite viciously as she walked over to him. "What's her problem?" Mio said actually seeming to be worried now. Jericho himself just stood there, trying to think of anything to say to her. She seemed quite miserable and…_

"_Watch out Mio!" _

_He rushed in and pushed his friend as they collapsed onto the ground. "Whoa Jericho, what's up?" He yelled, rubbing the back side of his head. Jericho wasn't paying attention though. "What are those?" He yelled at the girl, looking shocked. The young girl likewise seemed to be a bit surprised. _

"_Jericho, what's wrong?" Terent asked, wondering if his friend was going under a nervous breakdown. Jericho couldn't understand why his friends were being so ignorant. It wasn't like they were hidden or anything. He could see them, floating around the girl. A pair of long grayish arms that seemed to be slightly transparent._

_He was scared now._

_In his fear he ran. _

_It was the last time he ever saw Mio and Terent._

_

* * *

_

_**20 years later**_

_He stood by his wife's side smiling at the small pink haired girl in her arms. She was a sweet looking child to say the least. "Look, she has your horns." She said happily. He laughed, ruffling his fingers through his own hair. He let his fingers travel over the bumps and then looked back at his daughter. It was easy to explain this abnormality to the doctors, since the father of the child had the same predicament. Although it had to be admitted that Isaac's horns were far less noticable than the girl's had been. _

_Although for some reason when he looked at Elena, his daughter, he was reminded of something long ago. He couldn't remember it clearly but it felt important. It also felt ominous._

_But the love for his daughter overweighed any problems of the past. She was beautiful and precious to him. He had always been an emotional man and he didn't even try to stop the tears of joy run down from his blue eyes. He placed one finger on her child's face who stirred and opened her eyes. She cooed and he smiled along with his wife. _

_For 3 years he would be the happiest man in the world._

_

* * *

_

_Sitting in his office alone, Jericho took a long but slow drink of coffee. He looked at the computer screen, reading the names off the list casually. He closed his silver eyes for a moment, looking at the time at the bottom of the monitor. It was past one o clock. Everything was secured. He left the room._

_No sounds were made except for the echo of his shoes hitting the hard metal floor of the facility. He made sure all the lights were off and all the doors were secured. He walked slowly down the long hallways, looking to the right and left. He displayed no emotion externally as he looked at the small girls and some boys asleep or trying to sleep on the ground. Everyone was accounted for in the room. Crossing to the end of the room he pressed the button on the switch and closed the door behind him._

_He went downstairs crossing the night time laboratory along his way. He gave a small wave of his hand at the sounds of "Hello Jericho" but proceeded through the white door at the end of the room. _

_Kakuzawa Torino was typing furiously on the computer and judging from what he saw, Jericho guessed that the man had typed at least 8 pages of information. (In small text as well.) He looked up at his monitor, noticing his figure in the glare of his computer. _

"_Everyone accounted for?" Kakuzawa asked plainly, continuing to type again. "Yes sir, all the Diclonius are in check, the defensive measures are up." "Very good." Kakuzawa replied, pausing this time to think of what he was going to right. Jericho took this moment to read over what Torino was typing and was surprised to find out that it wasn't about Diclonius but instead the Greek gods and goddesses. He didn't bother relaying his thoughts though._

"_Never a talkative man are you Jericho." Kakuzawa said as the silence lasted over 10 minutes. Jericho said nothing. "I understand…" Torino continued, speaking as if he was having a normal conversation. "I won't act as if I'm a caring person and I won't pretend that I give a damn about the lives around here. You could kill me much easier than any of the Diclonius around here, but yet you don't."_

"_While I disprove of your actions, I owe you for what you did for me those many years ago." Jericho replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "I despise your methods but I despise the Diclonius even more. In the end it all comes down to one thing…choice."_

"_Choice?" Kakuzawa said in a questioning manner, although he knew what the answer would be. _

"_Yes, the abilities to choose on your own volition. You don't care, you kill people and you manipulate them. You don't care that every life you destroy here means nothing to you. But you did it under your choice, you do not pretend that you have no volition in your making. "_

"_Deep words Jericho…deep words." Torino concluded._

_Jericho closed his eyes, letting his sleep pass over him. Sleep as he leaned against the wall for support, arms still crossed and his head bowed. His thoughts travel back in time to that one day._

_

* * *

_

_He was returning to his home when he saw it. A pink haired girl, around 15 years of age with long pink hair. Her horns were quite plainly visible. But what made him cringe was his wife holding their crying three year old daughter with one arm. The other was missing or rather it had been ripped off._

"_Miyana!" Jericho cried, rushing over to her and stopping as he saw them. Arms, grayish long straggly arms rushing at him. He didn't have a clue what they were but felt that if they touched him nothing good would happen. He ducked down, breathing heavily. He was scared. He pulled out the pistol, his hands shaking so that he could barely aim. "Take Elena!" His wife yelled, shoving the crying child towards him. The child in desperation wobbled over to her father. He bent down, arms open to take the child…and watched in horror as his daughter's head was ripped form her diminutive body._

"_ELE…!" Miyana screamed but was abruptly cut off, along with her head. _

"_Stupid humans." The girl said, taking no notice that the child she had murdered had horns as well. She turned to the man, smiling devilishly. Her arms circled around her. Ready to kill again._

_It was at that moment that his heart beat stopped._

_It was at that moment that he looked at the dead bodies of the two people he loved the most._

_He turned to face the girl, his gun cocked, loaded and pointed. His arm wasn't shaking anymore. He starred at the murderess with tears of sorry and anger. "Why!" He roared at her walking towards the girl. He dodged to the right, seeing the arm coming toward him. _

"_Why did you kill my wife and child! What have I ever done to you?"_

_It was on the second dodge that he came in front of the girl, his gun still pointed. "Answer me. Why did you kill them?"_

"_W-why? Stupid bastard because I hate you! Idiot, besides I don't have a choice but to do it!"_

_That did it._

_No choice? That's the reason? No choice! His daughter and wife dead because she thought she didn't have a choice! _

_It was at that moment, that the blue was replaced by silver. The color left his eyes replaced by nothing more than a deep silver glare as he rushed in, dodged the incoming arm and aimed the gun to her head. _

_He did not flinch._

_He did not beg for mercy to God or whoever for what he did next._

_He took no qualm at that moment as the pulled the trigger and watched the girl fall dead on the ground._

_

* * *

_

_He became aware of the sound of footsteps rushing in. The commotion made him thank of police although some words he was not intelligible with. Words that sounded like "vectors" and "Diclonius." It made little importance to him. He only looked around when he heard a voice behind him._

"_What happened here?" It was a young man, brown haired neatly trimmed and clean shaven. He wore an elaborate white suit and a similarly white tie. Despite his outgoing appearance his expression seemed to match Jericho's own. Unfeeling._

"_Why do you need to know?" He asked, his voice not disrespectful but just uncaring. His grey eyes continued to look at the body of his daughter, headless and destroyed. "We got word that there was a Diclonius in the vicinity and I came here to check it out."_

"_Diclonius?"_

"_Hm? You really don't know do you. Let me explain it then…that child over there." He pointed to the bullet ridden girl. "That is a Diclonius. Who killed her?"_

"_I did."_

"_Really?" The man said, somewhat surprised. "How?"_

"_How else…" He repeated. "I shot her…and killed her. What more does it matter?"_

_The man said nothing, he seemed to be thinking intently on something else. At leas the spoke up. "You…personally killed what was considered to be a level 3 Diclonius. Whose vector range was said to be at 4 meters in range. You are either a very lucky man, or an incredibly gifted one." he looked over at the decapitated child. "Your daughter is a Diclonius?"_

"_No." There was a sudden rush of anger in his otherwise calm accented voice. He brushed back his hair, showing the bump on his head. "A bone mutation passed down by my genetics."_

"_Bone mutations." The man in the white suit said, eyeing the horn intently. "Very well then, let me explain myself. My name is Kakuzawa Torino and if I'm not much mistaken you have personally killed someone that would taken an entire battalion of soldiers to kill. I am not a judge of character but if I had to say something it would be that your life is now totally and completely worthless. _

_So I give you this choice."_

_His head perked up on the word "choice."_

"_I am not going to lie to you or pretend to be someone I am not. I am not a caring or forgiving man. But you are a unique man, who posses great abilities. I give you this choice. Work for me as my head body guard as well as the leader of the Special Defense Team. Or perish in your lamenting._

"_I will…"_

_Jericho gave it immediately. "But remember this…"_

_This time Kakuzawa listened very attentively. _

"_I will despise your work, I will despite any harm you do against these so called…Diclonius. But I will work for you, and trust you and put my time into making whatever plans you have succeed. It is because you have made your own choice that I will make my own. But I am human._

_If these horns are what make these Diclonius what they are then ignore it! These horns are nothing but bone mutations." _

_He saw Torino push his hand through his hair. "Very good." the man said. 'I'm glad you've chosen, I will get you updated on a few more aspects once we return to Institute A. Now one more question, what is your name?"_

"_Jericho."_

_

* * *

_

"_Hey you! No civilians beyond this point." A thick skinned, almost brutish looking soldier said as Jericho stepped beyond the boundary of the scene with Torino. The man in the white suit gave a small wave of his hand and said "This man is now the head of the SDT and is formally your leader." The soldier looked at his apparent leader and stifled a laugh. He stopped immediately when he felt the tip of the gun push into his forehead. Jericho's finger slowly pressed on the trigger. He didn't look at the man though, merely looking forward. Torino stopped, casually gazing over his shoulder to see what was going on, shrugged and continued walking._

"_Today I came here to find that everything I have ever held dear was taken away from me. For the soul purpose because someone thought they didn't have a choice. I can promise you this, it will be my choice whether this bullet goes through your head."_

_He turned to the other men who seemed rapt with awe. "Stay here." He ordered them, turning his gun away from the shocked man's face. He walked away back into his house with Torino. No emotions crossed his face as he traveled into his daughter's room, seeing all her little toys, her crib in the corner. He stood at the corner of the door, watching Torino working inside. "This is your daughter's room correct?" Torino asked nonchalantly. Jericho nodded once, not feeling like talking anymore. Somehow Torino seemed to understand this aspect. For his next question was also answerable in a yes/no format. _

"_You are able to see arms, what we call "vectors" from the Diclonius?"_

_He nodded again._

"_Have you been able to see them for a long time?"_

_Jericho paused to think about this. He remembered something long ago, a time when things were happier. His thoughts came across two boys, good children. He had met a girl, an angry looking one. He had been shocked to see these grey arms floating around her. He had run._

_He had run and heard some sickening breaking and the sound of these two boys screaming in agony. _

_He nodded again._

"_Alright, I'm finished in here. Take a good long look around here Jericho. This may be the last time you'll ever see this home again. Any happy memories you've ever had here, soak them up. I will meet you outside." _

_Straightening his tie, Kakuzawa Torino left the house. _

_Jericho slowly took his time to walk through ever room. He took his time to look into each cabinet. For as he left each room he felt whatever happiness he still had flee from him. After about 15 minutes, he turned to face the front door and walked out. But not before reaching into his closet, and putting on a long grey coat._

* * *

"_I will explain things to you." Torino said as Jericho looked out the window silently from the car. "As you now know Diclonius are horned people, the vast majority of them female. There are two types of Diclonius, pure and siplitet. The siplitet main function is to spread the vector virus into other humans, effectively producing even more Diclonius. However they lack the internal sexual organs to reproduce themselves. The only ones capable of that are the pure Diclonius, and to say that they are rare is an understatement._

_Currently there only three pure Diclonius that we know of, all of which are in our possession. Two females and one male. All of which are too young to mate. The latter only being a few months old. Once they grow into maturity, they will mate affectively creating a new pure race of Diclonius…although."_

_Jericho watched as the man put his hand to his face. "I only do this because I believe in the evolutionary advantage that it would bring the human race. Diclonius, humans, were all the same, living on the same world and the same land. But we are at war, an egoistical war where I refuse to partake in the line of losing. I don't give a damn about Diclonius, but if I am to continue my existence I must pick a side. There is no neutral in this battle."_

_Throughout the conversation, Jericho said nothing, he didn't nod or make any attempt to make it look like he had even heard him. Torino didn't seem to mind, and relaxed into his seat and slowly sipped on the thin red wine in his hand. After a two hour drive, with many detours alone the way, the limo finally made it into a incredible facility situated at the edge of a peninsula. It was heavily guarded on all sides. Stepping out he walked with Torino and see if it was just as grand and ominous inside as it was outside. _

_The entire facility was white inside with doctors and soldiers moving in and out. "This is Institute 'A' in which our primary objection is studying the social attitude and brain wave properties of the Diclonius, as well as some more of the simpler items such as Vector length and power." Torino commented walking through the hallways. _

"_There are approximately 60 Diclonius in here, 55 females, 5 males. The males are all siplitets and of the females one pure Diclonius that we hold. There cells are marked with three numbers."_

_As he did so he stopped near one of the cells as Jericho looked in to see a small girl, about the age of 5 years old shaking in fear as she saw the white suited man. She began to craw backwards._

"_Amanda." Torino replied. "Also referred to as 14"_

_Stepping to get a better look, he read a sheet of paper currently posted on the cell wall. It read as following:_

_**14**_

_**Name: Amanda**_

_**Vector : 6**_

_**Vector Range: 2 meters**_

_**Threat Level: Mild**_

"_She's one of the newer ones who has come here. As you can tell she's not considered a threat to us. However that won't last long, they all eventually end up like her." Torino said, and with that he gave a casual snap of his finger and pointed about 20 cells down to the right._

_Another girl was there, around 10 years old who was glaring spitefully at him. She like the other was naked but she was also chained to the wall. Vectors were swarming around her, reaching out for him, wishing to kill him. He slowly read the paper._

_**52**_

_**Name: Celia**_

_**Vector : 4**_

_**Vector Range: 5 meters**_

_**Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous**_

_**Approach with extreme caution.**_

_**(Pure)**_

"_Chiba Celia." Kakuzawa Torino spoke once Jericho turned away. "The pure Diclonius that resides in our city. She was captured when she was 6 years old and since then has killed over 50 people in the 4 year period that she has been here. She's far more problematic than I can care for but since she's one of the only pure Diclonius our options are limited." _

"_Really…" Jericho said softly. "Let me see the rest."_

_After going through and seeing each of the Diclonius, Jericho felt it was time to see the Special Defense Team."_

* * *

"_You will address me as 'Commander Jericho' when we are on missions." He said to the group of soldiers. They were listening intently as before they had thought him some stupid new guy until Torino has spoke to them. That and the fact that one nearly had a bullet shoved into his brain instantly told him this guy was the real deal. "However outside of missions I do not care what you refer to me. As of now you will be doing target practice. You will all remain here until you have successfully shot all targets perfectly. Go."_

_It had been a week since he had come and although he had never had any sort of leadership ability what happened to him changed him. He knew his place and he knew how to run things. Without saying a word he watched, crossing his arms and bowing his head._

_After about two hours he pulled out a Tungsten 50 caliber and in one sweep shot all targets perfectly, they shattered into pieces as Jericho pocked the gun and turned away. His men were needless to say, impressed. As the month passed by, his men's skills improved but many of them lacked the confidence that he did. It wouldn't matter if they could aim as well as he did if they constantly stood there shaking in fear. _

_It was also on this week that he decided to meet the most dangerous pure Diclonius in the facility._

* * *

_He stood there just beyond her 5 meter range, starring unfeelingly into the dark crimson eyes of the Diclonius. He just stood there, his body still and his silver eyes starring into Celia's own hate filled irises. He saw her vectors reaching out, so close that if he moved just one step forward she could kill him. Not even a step, a movement forward would be enough. He could feel their energy against his face. The rush of air as they swiped to reach him. Their fingers centimeters from clutching him and sending him to Hell._

_As he turned away he stopped when he heard her speak. Her voice was anguished and intolerable, but it was also young. It was the voice of a child and it made him thank of the cooing sound of his late daughter. It was the reason he stopped and turned his head to look at her._

"_I hate you…" She growled, grinding her teeth and trying her best to get out of the chains. "You people took everything away from me! What did I ever do to you? I swear I'll kill you all one day."_

_He said nothing. But he thought to himself, his lack of concern hiding his emotions as he thought to himself about what she had said to him._

"_I lost my daughter and wife because of Diclonius. My daughter, who shared the same traits as you was killed by her own kind. What did I ever do? What did I do, to have my life torn apart just like yours? Don't talk to me about how much life has fallen apart. You understand nothing."_

_He didn't relay his words though, he walked out the door. Stepping into his office he took his coffee and sipped it. After a moment he closed his eyes, and let a single teardrop run down his face._

* * *

_After 4 years of working in the Institution Jericho's name was known far and wide. Although since most of the Diclonius didn't even know him they referred to him as "The grey coated man." The majority of the time he stood by Torino's side, head bowed low and holding in each hand a pair of magnum 45's. He was always seen with his grey coat on which more or less had become his symbol of authority. He had grown his hair and let it streak behind his head and down his neck, the bangs ruffled up. He hardly spoke and in fact would often go weeks or even months without saying a word. He let his actions speak louder than words._

_He was currently leaning against the wall, another one of his rather normal hobbies as Torino's personal guard and his head perked up as the phone rang for Kakuzawa. The man, always wearing his clean white suit answered with a curt "Hello."_

_He listened to the conversation. It was his job to know what business Kakuzawa was doing and the director of Institute 'A' really didn't mind. He saw his hand turn into a fist and he saw his mouth silently curse. The call he had gotten apparently was not very good news. Jericho of course said nothing, as Torino would explain the problem in just a moment. He hung up, and swung the chair around. _

"_I have just received a call from Chief Kurama of Institute Z. Lucy Elfenliar, one of the Queens like Celia has escaped. They have currently sent in the Special Assault Team to find her. Right now I want every Diclonius in this facility accounted for, a red alert placed on for the next 6 hours._

* * *

_Jericho didn't have to see anything to know that Kakuzawa Torino wasn't feeling his usual calm self. His face was read as if he had been yelling and his fist were so tightly clenched he was almost surprised blood was leaking out. As usual he only had to wait until Kakuzawa began to speak._

"_Damn it! What does it possibly take to bring down one woman. Is Lucy that much of a problem. First they fuck everything up and decide to send 7 knowing full well her nature. But then 35 failed as well."_

_Jericho didn't need to bother asking who 7 and 35 were. The siplitet who was so innocent she wouldn't hurt a fly, and Kurama's daughter. A vicious killer highly regarded as the most powerful of the Diclonius. He had personally gone to Institute Z and met them himself. _

_7 was quite a surprise. She was bleeding profusely and wounded beyond all measures. Yet she smiled and talked and referred to Chief Kurama as 'Papa.' She was an innocent child who somehow looked at everything not as darkness but as a reason to continue. Despite the tortures she was going through, she was happy or at the least forced herself to be happy. _

_35 was a different story. Mariko, Chief Kurma's real daughter played her part well. If he was new he would have found the fact that a 5 year old girl could be so deadly oddly disturbing. Instead in that huge room gazing around at the many long vectors that barely reached his face. Her constant talking of "killing him" was rather annoying after his death had been constantly said by the other Diclonius. He left the room as calmly as ever._

_He met Chief Kurama. He was a calm man, the type he might have enjoyed talking to before in life in simple conversations._

_He also met Torino's father. The old man seemed to have some obsession with Diclonius and after seeing Jericho's own horns, proclaimed him and himself superior beings. After that Jericho knew that no matter what he would never see eye to eye with Torino's father. To be referred to as anything but human, he would never accept that._

"_These are bone mutations." He had told the old man. "If you want to be called a Diclonius then so be it…but I am human." He didn't bother seeing what expression the old man gave him. He left. _

* * *

_It was nearing midnight and Jericho stood by the very front door on guard duty. He held one magnum in his right hand and watched as a figure came over. He narrowed his eyes and noticed that it wasn't a doctor, or scientist or guard. It was a Diclonius, slowly making her way to the door. Somehow, she had escaped and judging from the blood on her she had somehow tricked her captors. _

"_What are you doing Riana?" He asked patiently, still holding his gun though making no move to draw it. "Heh, you're just another one of the stupid humans." She said smugly, even smiling. Jericho didn't smile though. "Return back to your cell immediately. This is your one warning. If you do not comply I will kill you."_

"_Kill me?" She boasted, giving a short laugh. "You're an eyesore."_

_He dodged to the left, seeing her face open in shock as all of them did when he suddenly dodged their so called invisible hand. She didn't need to worry about being surprised for long. He rushed in, placing the gun precisely in her mouth and before she could even think of lifting a vector, had her entire head blown off. He paid no mind to her body collapsing into the ground. Although silently in his mind he wondered just how different it would have been had this girl been able to live a decent life. _

_He had her body disposed of and returned to guarding the door. He made sure to amp up the security at the end of the hour. At 1:30 AM he made his way to the facilities psychological department to do some research on his own. He had made some surprising discovery during his research as well. The scientist at the facility had made the discovery that the Diclonius had a strange formation in the pineal gland of the brain. This formation apparently was what cause the Diclonius to act so violently. Jericho had dug deeper into this and found that this so called abnormality was directly related to the Diclonius' horns. It was a unique find and he wondered to himself just how much it would in helping himself out. For now though he had more pressing businesses to attend._

* * *

"_Efenliar is dead." Torino said after putting down his cell phone. Jericho closed his eyes and listened. "You remember the incident that happened at Institution Z correct?"_

_He nodded. Diclonius who had been clones of 35 had broken restraints and began killing everyone in the facility. He was actually willing to go and fix up the problem but Torino and suggested that he remain. It was after all his father's problem."_

"_Lucy killed my father and sister and from what I've heard she apparently died at a lighthouse. Not only that but the only pure male Diclonius was also killed. The only one left is Celia. I need to find another Pure Male Diclonius."_

"_What will you do if you can't?" Jericho asked._

"…_hmmm." Torino closed his eyes in thought. "I will have to have sex with her myself although it actually disturbs me to do so. However I have found something very interesting. How much do you know about the Greek gods and goddesses?"_

_Jericho shrugged._

"_Gods. Do they exist? Before I would say no, but now…"_

_He gave him a piece of paper. Jericho read it, his eyes flashing in slight surprise. From what he had read Torino was planning on defying the laws of human nature. _

"_This is what you want?" He asked, looking at the white suited man out of the corner of his eyes._

"_No. It is what I will be doing if things do not go as I plan. Pure Male Diclonius are incredibly rare and without one the plan of creating the perfect race will be nothing. If Celia does not accept my offer I will not force her. But I will take this plan as well."_

"_So you wish to be a god?"_

"_I wish to go beyond this fruitless egoistical war."_

_Jericho got up, and returned the paper to Torino before going to the door. "I will support you until the end as I have before. Do whatever you wish, it doesn't matter to me."_

* * *

"_250 sacrifices to make yourself a god?" Jericho asked calmly reading over the report that Torino had given him. He read the paper slowly, eyeing each word and taking the entire structure in. It was an incredible and horrible concoction. "I see…" He finally added returning the paper back to Torino. "Yes, my so called Plan B." Kakuzawa replied nonchalantly. "Will you help me?"_

"_No. I will guard you and kill your enemies. But I will not help you make this formula" Jericho said as casual as ever. Despite his answer Torino didn't seem to be upset at all. "That's fine, I understand." _

_It had been 3 years since Lucy's 'apparent' death at the lighthouse. It was on the third year that Jericho found himself doing what he did best. Killing._

* * *

_Eyes flickering open as the alarm screamed through the facility. He heard Torino give an disgruntled murmur of displeasure as one of the scientist came rushing in. A few of the Diclonius had escaped their bounds, no less because of incompetence of the staff. His coat floated from the rush of the air as he quickly called in the Special Defense Team. His men were ready at once, although he couldn't help but notice that even now, as he had taught them before and before to be brave, that they shook with horror. _

"_Calm down." He muttered, walking through the hallway with his men holding the guns each and every way, aiming whenever they came across an open door to the side. Jericho's eyes wondered through, seeing the bodies (or at least what was left of the bodies) scattered across the complex. There was quite a bit of red in the white roomed building. After going into the next floor, a single Diclonius came out. On orders they aimed and fired. Their bullets were deflected as simply as throwing a rock onto the ground. Jericho narrowed his eyes, looking around._

"_Fuji…" He said to one of the soldiers silently. "Aim for the area just below her right knee."_

_There was a bang and a scream as the girl fell to the ground. She clutched her wound and looked up just in time to see the barrel of the gun planted at her face, and Jericho swiftly put her out of her pain. He continued his way through the hallways, looking around at the gore infested place. _

"_PLEASE!"_

_The scream came across the hallway and he watched without blinking as half a body was thrown into the opposite wall. It was a woman, a scientist, gasping before he saw her rips forcibly ripped out by the hands. At first one Diclonius came and then another, and another. In the end 5 Diclonius stood there, confident, and older so they were not new at all. They're killing intent was obvious as their smug faces. The soldiers started to back away, fear gripping them. Jericho sensed their fear and closed his eyes. There would be no point in telling them to stop acting so cowardly. Straightening up his coat, he walked over into what was certainly death._

"_C-Commander Jericho!"_

"_Leave him be…" A voice said behind the soldiers. Kakuzawa Torino was leaning against the wall calmly. His face collect and a small cigarette between his teeth. "That is your commander, the man capable of fighting directly with Diclonius. I would take a good long look at this, learn what you can from this moment._

_Also. I'd appreciate it if you all would stop pissing yourself from fear. It's annoying."_

_There was a long murmur of embarrassment as Torino continued._

"_Compared to Jericho, those Diclonius are like an army of ants. It only takes one to stomp them all out."_

* * *

_Jericho stopped short of 7 meters since he knew that was the rage of the longest one. He pulled out one of the magnums, and aimed it with in the center of the group. "As the Commander of the SDT I am giving you this one warning to return back to your cells. If you do not do as I have told you I will have no choice but to kill you all."_

_His words were answered by a horde of laughter from the girls. His threat had fallen on deaf ears. One of them came up, a girl of about 18 with short cropped violet hair. Her smirk was thin and cold. Jericho saw the hands coming towards him slowly and he took a step back. The girl's smile deepened, seeing this as an act of fear. "Scared?" She mocked, the others giving a short chuckle behind her. The other solders were, they swallowed nervously. She took another step forward and Jericho on instinct stepped back._

"_Jericho." Torino called from the back, dropping the cigarette into the nearest waste bin. "After you've dealt with them, have their bodies disposed at Lab 3."_

_Jericho nodded once. _

"_Where do you think your going Kakuzawa!" One of the girls said, saying the last name with spite. Despite this however upon seeing him she seemed to have lost some of her color. Torino actually answered her. "I have work to do, simple as that. Commander Jericho has given you his warning and you've decided to go against it. Enjoy your last moments of life."_

"_Stupid human. Why don't you come over here and deal with us yourself?" _

"_Why don't you stop pissing yourself then, or do I really frighten you that much?" Torino retorted calmly. His words igniting a fury through the wave of Diclonius. "I am not an idiot. I would be a fool to try and come at you without proper equipment. Now as the President this is my warning, cease this idiocy. You can't win, you can never win and trying to win will only succeed in getting you killed."_

"_Shut the hell up. You can't hurt us." She said confidently, but her color barely came back to her face. Torino shrugged and walked away. Jericho raised his hand, giving an order that his soldiers stay back. Then he rushed forward. The first vector passed of his head as casual as ever. "What the?"_

_The girls surprise was almost annoying to Jericho. He slid to the right, seeing another pair of hands swing to the side from another Diclonius. The gasps from the soldiers were unanimous at this point. Jericho was right in the middle, ducking and swerving what they could only assume were the vectors. He sped to the left, his eyes locked onto the closest one. He slid through another vector and wrapped his hand around her throat. He gave a quick flick of his wrist, and snapped her neck. _

"_Pamela!" one of the Diclonius screamed in out rage, sending all of her vectors at once. The others complied, Jericho finding himself forced backwards. They gaped in shock as he dodged the hands. They couldn't understand how the hell he could possibly be doing such a thing. They're offense went to defense as the grey coated man pulled out both magnums and began to rapidly fire at the girls. The vector slid passed his left, he aimed and then pocked his guns. _

_This time the shock came from both the soldiers watching and the Diclonius fighting Jericho. The man had swiftly ran forward, his cold silver eyes never blinking as he dodged the vectors. He felt their power fly passed him, their occult abilities running beyond him. Once he came in with distance, he grabbed one of the by their neck, and twisted. The second one fell._

_A scream of "Yuki!" echoed across the hallway and now Jericho finally took the advantage. He spun around, ducking to avoid the incoming hands and tripped one of the other girls. In her shock she stopped her fall with he vectors only to get up and find her neck being snapped by Jericho's combat ability. He spun around, cocking a gun and forcing the attacking Diclonius to defend herself. Dodging vectors to him was as easy as throwing a ball. It was not just his ability to see vectors although it helped tremendously. It was own skill and power, years of training and years of leaving his emotions aside. He displayed no concern during this battle._

"_Huh?" The girl yelped, her eyes traveling to the right. Jericho had randomly chucked his gun to the left, hitting the wall with a small *clunk.* The girl had foolish dropped her guard and by the time she looked back, a gun was placed on her head. _

"…_W-wait!"_

_*BANG!*_

_She fell with a mundane thud. The second to last one screaming in horror and fury, attacking without distinction which made her an easy target. She stopped, choked on her own blood and clutched her bullet wounded chest. Jericho aimed at her head and fired._

_With brain splattering the wall and floor, he looked to the last Dicloinus there. Any confidence she once had was completely gone. She slid against the wall, wrapped her arms around her legs and shook with terror. He glared at her through his silver eyes, his mouth set in a frown. He raised his gun, and aimed it perfectly to her heart._

"_Return to your cell Trisha…now." _

_She got up, shaking and tears running down her face. She looked at her fallen friends. "You will not beat me and you know I am more than capable of killing you." Jericho spoke collectedly. She swallowed, tears still running down her face and nodded. She picked herself up. She was far to frightened to even show her anger. _

"_H-how can y-you do this to us? How can you hurt u-us and kill us like this?" She sobbed. She put her head in her hands. "I want my mother! I want my f-father!" _

_She gasped as a shadow overtook her and peered up to see Jericho glaring down at her. His gun was still pointed at her, she swallowed fearfully._

"_Do you know who Elena Grandes was?" He asked softly, the girl looking up shaking her head. "That is the name of my only child who died many years ago. She was only three years old when a Diclonius murdered her. Do you know what she was?"_

_Again the girl shook her head._

"_She was a Diclonius. A Diclonius was killed by your kind. How is that fair? My wife, was killed as well. These two who had done nothing, who never even knew about Diclonius. Do you know what the Diclonius told me her reason was? She had no choice."_

_He tightened his finger around the trigger._

"_You have a choice, everyone has a choice. I don't care what voice in your head is saying." At the end of his words the young female eyes shot open. "If you had no choice you would not be sitting there, you would be trying to kill me. It is your own choice that you are sitting here, it is your own choice that you are not attacking me. Get up."_

_She did, but huddled against the wall._

"_I can kill you and you know that. Head back to your cell. I will see that any experimentations you will undergo be delayed until 2 days later. I suggest you rest up, next time I will not be so forgiving."_

_The girl was returned without a fight to her holding cell and given top security arrangement. She huddled against the end of the room, her head bowed and after a moment fell asleep. Jericho left_

_

* * *

_

_Jericho was standing, his arms as usual crossed. His silver eyes locked onto the vectors of the girl, watching their movement and reaction. Another ball struck Celia in the face. Torino came up to her said something which enraged her even further. He tortured her until she complied with his actions._

_He didn't blink as he watched the young soul vomit on the ground from the pain and pressure. He remained impassive throughout the whole ordeal and moved only when Torino told him to come._

_Jericho accompanied Torino to Institute R. It was to be mere business approach and a usual it was his job to keep him guarded from the Diclonius of that facility as well. No trouble was caused although as usual he was given murderous looks by all the captive Diclonius. It was after an hour that it happened. Torino's cell phone rang and the answer he was given was timid and scared. _

"_WHAT!"_

_Jericho turned his attention to Torino who slammed his phone onto the ground, shattering it. He went to the wall, cursing loudly and hitting it. "Shit! Fucking idiots!" He growled, causing the staff of Institute R to back away. _

"_What happened?" Jericho asked, narrowing his eyes. _

_Torino sat down in the nearest chair, clutching his forehead. "Chiba Celia has escaped from the institution."_

_

* * *

_

"_What the hell happened!" Torino yelled, slamming his fists on the desk. "I'm gone for the span of an hour and I find you all fuck things up! Answer me! How the hell did Celia escape from here?" There was a broad murmur of intensity everyone looking at one another, neither wanting to take the blame. They shuffled their feet uncomfortably and tried to swallow. All of them were sweating. _

"_Do you realize what this means…" Kakuzawa growled, looking at his staff, Jericho silently leaning against the wall, calm and collect as he always was. "Chiba Celia is the last pure Queen that we know of right now. Without her, this work is useless!"_

"_Sir…please! We'll fix this…"_

"_The hell you will!" Torino roared. "None of you have the capabilities of handling this situation. You couldn't handle it before and dammit if I'll risk you handling it again. Jericho!"_

_The silver eyed man looked up. "Bring your soldiers and find her."_

_With one curt nod, he left the room._

* * *

_Jericho was not frightened, that was clear. What bothered him were his men, they shook with such fear. He had never been able to understand this fear, it had left him long ago. All he knew was to remain alert, to have a sense of his surroundings. He gave a low grunt, getting his men's attention. He had expected to meet on Celia, not a team of Diclonius. But he had faced such odds before, it was nothing he couldn't handle. His men apparently thought differently, they were facing monsters._

_He closed his eyes, thinking of what to do. At this point it probably would have been better if he handled this alone. Widening his eyes in shock and his men rushed at the Diclonius, he cursed silently in his head. He watched in plain view as his men were butchered on the spot. He took out his guns and attacked. _

_He killed them all but Celia had escaped during the commotion. He called the Facility to collect the bodies for Torino and made his way across the city. He stopped at the very edge, the cement against the waters of the sea. He looked beyond it, the salty air hitting his face roughly. How long had it been since he seen blue skies? It brought back memories. Memories he quickly shattered into the recesses of his brain and turned around. He had more pressing issues to attend. _

_He returned to Institute A, explaining his failure in his mission. Torino's attitude with him was the same although his voice had a certain sense of disappointment in it. But even then he trusted Jericho. Later on they collected 64 and her and some other Diclonius find Celia as well as sending another team to search for a pure male._

"_You remember what I told you long ago right? That plan that I would use if Celia ever decided to decline my offer. To become a god of this world."_

"_I remember." Jericho said nonplussed._

"_Have you ever heard of the 99.9% theory?" He asked, looking at his guard through his hazelnut eyes. Jericho shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't, it's something I made up. It is the sense that while something may be so impossible, there stands the chance of it happening. Take this pen for example." _

_He took out the utensil and raised it to Jericho's head. "What are the chances of this pencil erupting into flames? Very damn little. Many would say impossible. Improbably but not impossible. This is the only reason I have worked in this facility for so long. This is the reason that I sent those Diclonius to find a pure male. A chance, a change just in case…just in case throughout everything something does happen. What are the chances of another pure male Diclonius coming?_

_Possible, definitely. Far more than this pen randomly combusting. But I can only wait so long. Celia will not grant my offer to have sex with her, and quite frankly having sex with her sickens me as well. I hate Diclonius and I despise humans. Although for you I'd make an exception to that rule. _

_I believe in higher evolution, it was one thing my father told me about that I did allow into my mind. Nobody will ever give up this egoistical war, everyone is too damn proud of themselves. You alone know this better than anyone else. I refuse to lose this war and since neither side can win I will create my own._

_You were a good soldier, a good person. A better human." Torino said, turning away. _

"_What will you do then, Jericho?" Torino asked. The grey coated man walked to the end of the room. He closed his silver eyes and thought his answer for a moment. He pulled out his gun and reloaded it. He took the other one out and reloaded it also. "I have supported you in everything that you have done. But as you know this is one thing that I cannot support you for. _

_I chose the human side._

_Celia chose the Diclonius side._

_You chose the side of the gods."_

"_I didn't…" Torino said after a moment, causing Jericho to raise his eyebrow slightly. "I didn't chose the side of the gods…I chose the side I deemed most important. That side just happened to be a god."_

"_I see…"_

"_Now, will you answer my question?"_

"_What will I do, Kakuzawa Torino? Everything that I once love or cared for was destroyed long ago. I served you because unlike so many others you didn't hide behind your own fear or emotions. You did what you did by your choice. In the end it all comes down to choices. The choices people make every day of every moment. It is why I hate Diclonius._

_It is not because they killed my daughter or wife._

_It is not because they killed my soldiers._

_I hate them because they always seem to believe that the world is against them. They always seem to think they have no choice in their matter. I hate it, I hate this kind of thinking._

_What will I do…?" Jericho paused, pocketing his gun and walking to the door._

"_I will kill Chiba Celia."_

* * *

_What is love? What is caring? What is emotion? For as long as I can remember I have never had such emotions. It must be a lie though for I feel something deep in my body. In my heart. I vaguely recall it, a day when I was once happy. A day when I did not know how to pull the trigger to kill, or wipe out entire lives with just a flick of the wrist. Ah, I remember something long ago. I had friends. Two friends. I can't remember their names. What happened to them? I can't remember. Wait. Yes I do. They were killed and I ran away. I was scared then, I didn't understand what was going on around me. _

_I had a wife. I can't remember her name. Why can't I remember? What was her face like, who was she. I don't remember…I want to remember. Wait…her name was Miyana. She was a good person. She had to be a good person. Better than I could ever hope to be. She also died…didn't she? How I miss her sweet face, how I so dearly miss it. _

_Am I sad? Is this sadness?_

_I had a daughter. She I remember, a precious thing who never got to see the full good in life. She was cherubic, an innocent child with her fluff of pink hair and her little horns. She was beautiful. She died._

_Is this grief? _

* * *

_Jericho sat on the bench, his eyes closed, reminiscing on his past. He sighed deeply, his mind even more deeply in thought. His friends, his wife his daughter. All of them had died because of the Diclonius. All he knew now that he had spent his years killing Diclonius because they were a threat. He killed them because he possessed the ability to destroy them. _

_What else did it matter?_

_It was just as Torino said. This was a war against egos, and as he sat there on that wooden bench, Jericho thought that though Kakuzawa Torino had been a terrible being. A being destined to burn in Hell if such a place existed. He had made his entire life on choices and in the end and picked his own life to go by. For that…Jericho respected him. Sighing again, he heard the first crash. He didn't blink his eyes, but merely lifted his head a few inches to get a sense of what was going on. Another crashed echoed through the air and now the screams vibrated off his ears. People were running away, screaming and terrified beyond belief. He didn't have to wait long to see the reason. Diclonius. _

_Hundreds of them, perhaps escapees from the other institutions sadistically killing all the humans. He saw an old man fall to the ground, his younger son trying to help him up. He watched as the son's on chest exploded outwards, his heart floating in the grayish hands. He saw the father cry out, reaching out for his son. His supine body twisting around at the waist until he was connected only by his own spinal chord, blood leaking out slowly. He saw through his silver eyes a woman screaming in utter agony. Her jaw slowly being pulled down before it torn off. She shuddered and collapsed. He watched, his eyes starring and his ears listening._

"_Stupid humans…"_

"…_Please!."_

"_Kill them! Kill all the humans!"_

"_Die monsters!"_

"_Demons!"_

"_My baby! My baby!"_

"_Kill them, for our Queen."_

_Our Queen? Somehow, it always ended with her, with Celia. He would have to kill her, that was the only way he knew how to end this battle. However just as we about to attack he noticed something else attacking the Diclonius. His eyes widened and noticed that hands were actually ripping the Diclonius apart. _

_He had of course never seen her in person, but had seen images and had been told about her by Torino and frankly everyone else. He bowed his head, gave it the smallest of shakes to make sure that he wasn't going insane. He wasn't, but it was hard to ignore the fact he was looking at someone who was thought to be long dead. Lucy was killing the other Diclonius and pushing the other humans out of the way._

_He ignored the fact that Lucy was alive right now._

_What amazed him right now was the fact that Lucy was killing the Diclonius and helping the humans. For as long as he could remember he had always heard that Lucy had been a vicious killer who cared for nothing more but the existence of her own kind. So why then was she helping them? He sat there as she killed the last Diclonius and the others left. Everyone else was gone and it was then that she finally noticed him._

"_You are Lucy Elfenliar." Jericho said plainly, his silver eyes locking onto the dark red ones. They always had those crimson eyes. His daughter had crimson eyes. "How do you know who I am?" Her voice was dark, but surprisingly not evil. "Don't worry about who I am, I work in Institute A as the head of the Special Defense Team." He finished, watching the woman's face shade over. "You work…for the institution?" She asked, her body shaking slightly. He nodded, watching as a single vector came out of her back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his magnum pointing it straight at her forehead. They stood there, poised to strike at any given time. Ready to kill at the slightest motion. His silver still locked onto the red eyes, which again, surprisingly were not cold or treacherous. They were merely the sights that were given for protection of a life. He put his gun away and got up._

"_I have no apprehension against you Elfenliar. You helped the humans around here and so perhaps you are not as bad as people proclaimed. He slowly walked passed her, his grey coat fluttering in the wind. "Who are you?" She asked._

_His answer was curt and to the point. He continued to walk away into the city, heading back to the Special Defense Team's main base._

"_A human."_

* * *

_He walked through the brackets, looking at each weapon. He found himself a Tungsten 50 and Magnum 45 with rapid fire capability. He then found another weapon. A black metallic bow, with only one ammo. A spiked iron ball drenched in poison. Ammo that Vectors would not be able to block. He went to the lab and had his other bullets customized into explosive shells._

_He stepped outside and went back to the city. It was desolate wasteland with bodies everywhere. He knew of only one place that Celia could be. Institute Z which was where Kakuzawa Torino had stationed himself. He went there, got on a small motor boat and made his way to the island._

_The grass bent under his shoes, the salty air wafted into his nose. There was nobody around but as he saw at the very entrance of the door two bodies. One human and one Diclonius. He could, even with the salty breeze, smell the bloodshed inside the room. He could feel something shaking underneath him. He stood there, silently, feeling the rumble of whatever was going own beneath him without question. He closed his eyes._

_And opened once the doors did. There was the sound of the doors grinding open and he saw her. She had changed greatly and not just in the physical department. Yes her horns were longer and her eyes faded to a deep black. But it was the way she carried herself. She was no longer a scared child. She had changed in the perspective. He tensed up when her vectors came out, 50 of them with range so long it was more than simple for them to reach him. He didn't flinch, but got out the Tungsten and aimed. _

_He did not flinch…He did not beg for mercy._

_After a moment they attacked._

* * *

_She was stronger than any Diclonius he had ever met. Compare to her, everyone else was small fry. He was constantly forced into the back, his stress building against him. Having to look out for so many vectors became incredibly taxing. But he fought back. He heard the gasps from the other Diclonius as he dodged but paid no attention to them. _

_After a moment they stopped, breathing heavily. He revealed his horns. When she referred to him as a Diclonius he instantly denied it. After she yelled "PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" he left his composure. His teeth ground against each other, sending the bullets flying in._

_And yet he felt something stab into his emotions. He remembered his research, the ordeal of Diclonius apparently wanting to kill because of a Voice inside their head. With the perfection of years on him, his bullet struck off part of the girl's horn. _

_He remembered his daughter. His poor daughter who had died so tragically._

_They continued to fight and his bullets ran out. His body struck multiple times, breaking his arm as well as his ribs. All he had left was that single weapon. _

_His daughter had been so precious to him. Her sweet pink hair, her cherubic face. Her small delicate little horns. He pulled the weapon out. Everything flashing before his eyes. His friends, his wife…his daughter…_

_Elena. Then in that moment as his aim was perfectly directed at her heart, a single blow ready to obliterate her from this world. He moved the weapon down, so that instead it struck the girl in the gut. He didn't bother dodging the hand as it rush into his chest. He felt his heart contract as the fingers wrapped out it. _

"_Elena." He though silently to himself. Then felt his heart and chest explode. He fell, slowly, his eyes seeing the blue skies above. It was a calm sight. It was a very beautiful sight. As he fell, his life fading from his body…he realized that he could never have killed that girl. No matter what she could have done. _

_For she reminded him too much of his daughter._

_The blackness over came in, his chest lightened and relaxed. The blue skies vanished and before Isaac died he thought of the time when he held his small child by her hand, his wife by his side smiling serenely at him and his daughter beaming happily right back at them both._

* * *

_**2 days later**_

_The young Queen gazed at his body, his eyes having been closed and his death wound covered. She wasn't sure how to react to him right now. The other Diclonius and humans stood around him. Celia opened her mouth, but closed it. It was then that another Diclonius came. _

"_Jericho…" She said. Looking around the facility for a moment. After a few minutes Trisha returned with a pair of thin but very beautiful blue tulips that she place don the man's chest. "Thank you." She said softly. Celia smiled serenely and had the Diclonius place the man lightly in the coffin._

_His epitaph was written on his tomb, specially designed by both humans and Diclonius and another pair of blue flowers was placed on it. She felt the top of her head which lacked the horn. He had short her there and she was able to overcome The Voice inside of her head. He had purposely kept from killing her. She had spared one of the Diclonius' life long ago. Trisha had told her. He was different perhaps, and she understood just exactly the horrors he had to go through. Horrors much like her own. _

_He had been a good man._

_He had been an even better human._

_After that she walked away from the tomb. The others gave their last respects and moved away to continue on with their life. The man who though had never see it had been a key component in this long drawn out war. Everyone else was gone except for an old graying haired man. He held a photo in his hand._

"_I'm proud of you son…" The man said in English. He knelt down, digging a small hole underneath the tomb. _

_With a thin wrinkled smile he placed the photo of Jericho, his wife and his daughter into the ground letting it rest pleasantly in the ground underneath the arch of the tomb so that neither rain, nor wind would ever move it_.


	33. Distinction Of A God: Prequel on Torino

The cherry blossoms were just beginning to bloom as the 15 year old boy got out of bed, showered, dressed and went down to the living room. He went to the kitchen, fixed himself some breakfast, ate and then went into the living room. He gazed around the polish room, and everywhere he looked, a certain word would always pop up.

"_Superior." _

_He closed his eyes, sighed and opened them up. His brown hair neatly combed wearing a black suit. He liked to dress well although he thought the black suit wasn't for him. Perhaps something more robust, like a white suit would be better. He'd buy one later on, as of now he merely relaxed in the chair. He twiddled his finger, wrapping them around the air of the room, his eyes narrowing when he heard voices upstairs. Sighing deeply and wishing for more time alone he got up and fixed himself a glass of water. He sat back down just in time to see a young girl with very dark purple hair come into the room. The only thing that stood out more than her radical hair color was the two white bumps that protruded from her head, although much of it was obscured by her own hair._

"_Nii-san!" She said delightfully, bowing her head and running to center of the room and sitting down. The boy gave a nod, though didn't look at his sister at all. He seemed more interested in just looking at the lamp at the end of the room. His sister giggled, looking around like some sort of lost puppy and she shrilled when another figure came into the room._

"_Sup bro." The boy 14 year old boy replied finding a chair at the corner and placing himself on it. As with his sister, the 15 year old merely nodded his head and didn't look at him. He sipped his water, letting the cool liquid flow down his throat until one more person entered the room. He sat himself into the very end of the room, sitting himself into a rather luxurious chair as the young girl got up closer, still smiling. The 14 year old boy likewise leaned out of his chair to listen better. _

"_Superior." The man said "All of you are superior. Anna." The girl giggled at her name was called. "Santon." The 14 year old smiled smugly. "Torino."_

_The 15 year old boy didn't so much as blink when his name was called. It hadn't been 10 seconds and he was already getting annoyed with his father. People often talked about wanting super powers, the ability to fly, be invisible, super strength. Right he wish he had the ability to become deaf because anything the man said would be utter bullshit to him. But he laid there in the chair and listened. Listen to just how damn perfect they all were. How they were the fucking perfect race of God or something. Santon and Anna were rapt in his words, Santon feeling so good about himself and Anna too young to understand was just glad hear that her father was praising her. _

_Kakuzawa Torino however thought differently. Unlike his father and brother who removed their wigs to show off their horns he kept his hair on his head. Although unlike his father and brother his hair was also legitimate. For his entire life his father had always told him just how superior he was. How incredibly superior Kakuzawa Anna was to him. Oh Anna was a such a darling to him, the pure Diclonius in the family._

_Diclonius. That was the terminology his father gave to them. For years he had been working with this dilemma. Although with the lack of funds the most work he was ever able to do was in his make shift office. But every day he would call his children down and talk to them how exactly superior they were. At around the age of 5 years old Anna made her father so proud when she was able to use her vectors. Her father was overjoyed, the bloodline of the Diclonius truly passing through his lineage as he always knew it would. _

_But what did Kakuzawa Torino care? What was the point of it all. After father's speech the man left to do his work, Santon went to his room and the only ones left were himself and Anna. The small girl got up and went over to him. "Nii-san! Why do you look so mad?" She asked kindly. He took another drink of water, setting the glass down against the table. _

"_I am not mad." He said plainly._

"_You look mad Nii-san. You should be happy!" She said joyfully, laughing timidly. She ran around the room once. She liked to run a lot. "Look! Look Nii-san!" She yelled, and Torino saw his glass floating in the air, as if a ghost was holding it. Anna laughed enjoying her ability. She found it quite fun, Torino didn't smile. He reached up and took the glass from the air and closed his eyes._

"_Nii-san?" She asked, looking worried. "Please don't be mad. You are superior! Anna too…will be superior."_

_He said nothing, he kept his eyes closed, and after a moment his sister left. He opened his eyes, looking at the far end of the room. _

"_I just don't care…" He thought to himself._

* * *

_He was 18 years old, and his father had had made his own work place upon an island out in the Japanese sea. He and his brother attended different universities, he himself majoring in evolutionary biology. He constantly wore a white suit with a white tie and white pants. A perfect blend of whiteness in authority. He was right, it did look much better than the pure black suit he wore before. For a few years not nobody in the family knew what his father was doing. Although with all of is talk about how superior the Diclonius race was, it didn't take much to imagine. _

_Then one day he, his brother and his sister were brought to the island by their father. A small white lab that was being built. He had about 2 other people working for him. People he didn't give a damn about. They all knew it. But they did their part well. They were two scientists who were experts in biological theories. The complex was small and but a west wing had started to be planned. However they were here for a special reason._

"_Anna will be…superior?" She asked when they went down into the basement which actually opened up into an elaborate underground lake. A large machine set at the very end in the shadow of the room. Anna was undressed and placed on the machine._

"_Yes! Anna will be superior!" She said joyfully, sliding into the machine as it whirled and twisted. Tears overcame her face as she disappeared into it. The machine was slowly inserted into the lake. They were told to left and Torino was only glad to do so._

_

* * *

_

_He was told to return a month later. He stood their, uncaring as his father spoke to them. Santon being his usual idiotic self was smiling gleefully. There was rumbling around the area something was emerging. His brother gasped and even he, Torino couldn't help but look. How the change their sister had made. A massive bloated head floating like bayou in the lake. "Father…" Anna said slowly, her voice deepened. "Santon…" her eyes looked at her brother._

"_Torino." He gazed into the slits that were her eyes._

"_I am superior."_

_

* * *

_

_It was a few year later that his father finally finished the first Diclonius Research Institution. Dubbed, Institute Z. His brother while working as a professor at a university near Kamakura town was also a lead scientist in the facility. They found Diclonius on the streets and had them studied. They tortured them, harmed them. He saw no point in this, but at the same it did at least keep the Diclonius under control. _

_More institutions were built. More Diclonius were found. It grew. He fell out of reach with his father until he found that the economy was coming against him. His father offered him a job as the director of Institution A. With money on the fringe he agreed. It was there that he met the first real Diclonius that wasn't his sister._

_She was chained to the wall, her face wet from tears but now she glowered at him hatefully. They were experimenting on her but once ripped one scientist apart, they backed away. _

"_You humans took everything away from me! You bastards! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"_

"_My God will you shut it!" Torino roared effectively silencing the girl. "Do you know what I hate in this world?" He asked her, his fingers twiddling in the air, before pointing directly at her. "People who fucking bitch about how bad their life is. People who pissed themselves in fear. Lastly, Diclonius'. Congratulations you fit all three priorities, now shut the fuck up!"_

_She shook where she was, his loud voice echoing in her ears. "You bastard!" She yelled. "I could kill you easily!" She retorted, trying to break free. "Then kill me." He said plainly, actually releasing her bonds with a click of the button. "President!" the staff cried, knowing too well that all hell would break loose now. The girl rushed at him, and before she could wrap her hands around the man's throat and rip his head off, Torino pressed another button._

"_Wha-?" She managed to say before her entire body exploded in a shower of blood and body parts. The staff backed away even further. The blood splattered against his shirt. He took it off, wearing nothing but his white pants and gave it to one of the staff members. "Get that cleaned will you?" He said, before going to his office._

_

* * *

_

_The man in the white suit. That's what most of the Diclonius referred to the man who comes through the doors. He is the man they despise, the one who watches them tortured and in some cases kills them himself. He is the most hated human to their species, a man they wish to kill. Decapitate him! Dismember him! Rip out his heart! Tear out his eyes! But for every God forsaken thing the Diclonius could ever know. That man is the most frightening being in their lives. They fear him as much as they hate him. There is no denying it. There is no getting away from the fact of the matter. They would rather be tortured constantly, their lives rendered useless and inert than so much as having to see that man. Never caring, never frightened by their powers. It doesn't matter how brave or strong they were. That man was the definition of supreme terror for them._

_Kakuzawa Torino was currently sitting at his office, his personal guard Jericho leaning casually against the wall. It had been a few years since he gained authority in Institute A and for now things were going well enough. Sure there were a few mishaps here and there, most of them settled by his stoic guard. The only one that really gave him trouble was their held Queen, Chiba Celia which quite frankly annoyed the hell out of him. She was God damn lucky she was a Queen because he was more than close to just killing her right now. _

_He thought about what his father told him long ago. What he constantly reminded him of when he called. _

"_You are superior, the Diclonius are superior."_

_Sighing deeply, Torino turned back to the book he was reading, "Molecular Theories." What did he care about the Diclonius? "Father…you are a fool." Torino thought to himself._

_Then Lucy escaped._

"_Sorry. Let me rephrase that. You are a fucking idiot father."_

* * *

"_I'll be there right away Chief Kurama." Torino said after he had been given the information on the escape. He put down the phone and tapped his desk in anger. Lucy was about as important to him as Celia was. As in, he didn't give a damn about either of them. Her importance to him was nothing short of her ability to be an asset in the evolutionary line of humans. That's all he cared about, its what he majored in. Biological Evolution. If the Diclonius could help him and his race prosper than so be it. That's all that mattered to him. Hell he had never even met Lucy personally, and as far as he cared had no wish to meet her anyways. _

_He arrived at the Institution Z shaking his head as he saw they hadn't even gotten the blood cleaned up. They were too nice, too caring. There was only one way to deal with Diclonius and that was with stronger more vicious violence then they could dish out themselves. _

"_Dammit!" His father cursed, looking up from his paper work when his son came in. "Torino, how is your Queen doing?" Of course, don't say hello. Just go right into the basics you damn old man. He eyed his brother in the corner who despite the news seemed a bit smug. As if something was hiding behind that frown._

"_Bastard." Torino though. "Yes, she's still in our custody." He said plainly. His father glared at him. "How is the security to your facility? She is the only Queen other than Lucy, she can't escape can she? Make sure everything is tightly secured."_

_God did the old man yap his mouth a lot. Torino has left Jericho in charge of the facility while he was gone. Celia would not be going anywhere._

"_Trust me, while your facility may lack the sufficient defenses, I can promise you that mine does not." Torino said right now not even hiding his annoyance. His attitude didn't go pass Genshuru with ease. "Just make sure to keep an eye out for Lucy."_

"_Do it yourself."_

_The air in the room seemed to become unnaturally thin as Torino began to walk away. For his own testament that even he could be patient that he stopped and listened as his father growled back at him. "Who do you think you're talking to Kakuzawa Torino! Remember we are the race of God! The human race must die and do to that we must increase our numbers. The Diclonius are the bane of the humans, we must…"_

"_My God will you fucking shut the hell up!" _

_His voice echoed throughout the room and Kakuzawa Genshuru went stone cold silent. Santon looked back and forth between his father and his brother, just as shocked as his father had been. "W-what was that?"_

"_I don't give a damn about Lucy nor do I give a shit about the Diclonius. I only work in this environment because I get paid to do it and I believe in biological evolutionary advancement. Be that human, Diclonius or above. It's time you started looking passed those damn bumps on your head. You are not God, you will never be God. You are human, an aged, disgruntled old man who I despise to have to call father._

_Do me a favor, and stay the fuck out of my life!"_

"_H-how dare you say that! I am your father!" The old man grumbled, but seemed to be at a lost for words. He ground his teeth, pointed an accusing finger at his son and with walked out of the room leaving Torino and Santon alone in there. Santon fidgeted with his finger, both furious and shocked at his brother's actions._

"_What's wrong with you Torino! Don't you listen, don't you understand? We have to kill the humans! These horns represent us!"_

"_Let me give you some advice…" Torino said softly and menacingly. "Quit your idiotic charade and find a better way of life. You aren't cut out for this no matter how much you want to believe it. I won't say anything about how you let Lucy escape and want to fuck her up though."_

"_B-but how did…but?"_

"_Because you are an open book and you basically answered my own question. Let it go Santon. You are chasing a fool's dream. She won't spread her legs for you and rushing at this ill fated life is going to get yourself killed."_

* * *

_Kakuzawa Torino however had to meet one more person before he left. He went down to the basement and stepped out into the lake filled cavern. The room felt heavy, as if there was a sudden gravitation push on him. It was uncomfortable but something he could easily ignore. _

"_Anna." He said calmly, facing the water. There was a low rumble as a massive head emerged half way out of the water. Their slanted eyes moved down to lock on to the white suited man. "Torino." Anna said with a deep low voice, her veins swelling._

"_Tell my dear sister, how does it feel to be a goddess?"_

_The head thought for a moment, a hand emerged from it and Anna looked at it. "I am…different. But Anna is…superior."_

"_So you truly believe yourself to be a superior being. A true Diclonius."_

"_I believe what my father has told me, for I love father very much. If he says that I am superior, then I will follow his wish even though he…is not superior."_

"_Not superior?" Torino asked._

"_He is not a Diclonius, neither is Santon nor you. But you are family, and for that, I will follow father's command."_

"_Hm. That is all Anna. Enjoy your life, this will be the last we meet like this again."_

"…_Farewell Kakuzawa Torino."_

"…_Fare well Kakuzawa Anna."_

* * *

_Torino returned to Institute A alone in his office. Bored and having read all the "Biology books" in his room, he picked up instead a book titled "The Greek Gods and Goddesses." He shrugged, what did he give a damn about the deity. Still, he was bored, and a quick 5 minute read wouldn't hurt anyone._

_He sat back against his chair, opened the book and read._

…

_It was an hour later when he finally put it back down._

* * *

"_Sir." A lanky scientist came into the office, his thinning air brown and his face thin and hallowed. "I heard about what happened, at the other facility! What are we going to about that Diclonius, ummm, what was her name? Lucy!" Torino went to his PC instead of answering and turned it on sitting upon his chair and typing a message to Chief Kurama. The scientist cleared his throat, thinking perhaps the president hadn't heard him before. "Sir! What are going to do about Lucy?" He asked again, projecting his voice. Torino still didn't answer him. He looked at him as though he wasn't seeing him in the right light, and looked over to the corner at Jericho wasn't head was bowed and eyes closed. "Sir! President Kakuzawa!"_

"_I heard you the first time Mr. Erasuka." Torino replied with a much annoyed sigh. "You are standing at a range of about 3 meters from me with absolutely no sound to interfere. I heard every damn word you said."_

"_But…sir!"_

"_But what? My silence should have been answer enough. We have far more important issues here right now. Right now 75% of the Diclonius in this facility have undergone a rapid change in their usual calm demeanor and have become much like the Queen herself. Annoying and blood lusted. I cannot allow any of you to let your guard down during such times and no offense…_

_But. You aren't exactly soldier material."_

_Mr. Erasuka scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well…" He said, shutting his mouth at once. He could never understand how the president could be so calm while working in a place like this. He was scared shitless of the Diclonius and hated going with a set of 500 meters near them. He cleared his throat, tried to toughen himself up which his thin sallow body didn't help at all and spoke with a voice completely etched with concern. "Please sir! We should…"_

"_Jericho." Torino said with a tone boiling with impatience. "If Mr. Erasuka says one more thing that holds no importance to me."_

"_B-but?"_

_The grey coated man reached into his pocket and pulled out his .45 magnum. Mr. Erasuka left the room immediately. Sighing deeply, Torino read his message on the computer screen. _

_To Chief Kurama_

_I have gotten the new recently that your Queen, Elfenliar Lucy escaped from Institute Z. I am too busy with my work to be of use in finding her and to be blunt, I don't care about her. Chiba Celia, the second Queen is still in our custody. I have no more response to my father's actions, its high time he started realizing his mistakes. Don't make the same kind of mistakes Kurama._

_And._

_I look forward to seeing your daughter._

"_Sir!"_

"_What now!" Torino roared, annoyed now as Mr. Erasuka came in. "No wait, sir…I've got some news!" He stammered, his eyes flickering over to Jericho's raised pistol. "It's your brother…"_

"_Santon?" Torino asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. What in the world did that bastard do now? "He…he's been killed. They found his decapitated body at the university he worked at."_

_Kakuzawa Santon was dead? That fool didn't listen and look what happened. He got himself killed, pathetically also and Torino was sure what had happened. He had been a fool and tried to take manners into his own hands, but instead a different kind of hands had reached him first. "Foolish man." He grumbled through his half parted lips. "You were just too self centered to listen what I had to say, and look what happened? Why is that every damn had to be such a fucking idiot!"_

"_They say it was Lucy!"_

"_I know damn well who did it." Torino said, his voice vicious. "Go."_

_Mr. Erasuka knew enough now to actually go away without speaking again. Frankly, he was lucky to even be alive after delivering that news. _

_

* * *

_

_True to his word, Torino did not visit his father nor had anything to do with him. That did not mean however that he had no business at Institute Z. He stood in the monitor room, seated in small chair with a microphone and speaker near him. Shirakwa and Kurama stood on opposite ends of the room, their faces impassive although somewhat timid as well. They seemed to take momentary glances from Torino, to Jericho who stood as usual next to him and then out the window. The room outside was dark, lit only by four spare lights at each corner of the room and one large light that dangled above what appeared to be a massive cylindrical machine. _

_Jericho would have been the only one who could see the many arms that dangled around. He found the headphones, and placed them on his head, blocking out all noise except those of static and what appeared to be heavy breathing. He pressed a switch which removed all white noise in the background and with one deep breath, he began to talk._

"_Hello, Kurama Marikio." He said plainly, talking confidently and without a sign of worry in his voice. He sounded as if he was having a normal conversation. For some moment no answer came, he patiently waited. He heard sounds in the back, a groan. "Who are you." The voice was soft, young but the darkness hidden behind it did not fool Torino._

"_My name is Kakuzawa Torino. I am the head of Institute A come here to talk to you about a few issues involving Diclonius. You are going to answer a few questions for me."_

"_Make me! I don't have to answer anything to you!" The voice was cold and wicked. Through the headphones he heard a small chuckle. "You're right, since you are not part of my facility. I have no demand over you but…"_

_He gave a quick click of his tongue and took a sip of water._

"_I can leave in which you will head to the experimentation hall for further study. Would you rather have a polite conversation with me, devoid of pain, or would you rather have iron balls thrown at your face?"_

"…_What do you want?" Mariko said briskly, her voice losing its sadistic demeanor. _

"_First thing. Explain in detail your vectors. What do they feel like, what do they look like to you. How do you feel about them?"_

"_What kind of questions are those?"_

"_Just answer them."_

"_Hm. My arms, they…well. They're like arms, long arms that I can control. I can't feel them, but…its like there's something in my brain pushing softly. They're smoky looking, and well…"_

_Although he couldn't see it. Torino knew that the small girl was smiling._

"_I think they're great! It's fun killing people with them! I love it!"_

"_I really don't care what you enjoy. Now answer me this. "Do you want to kill me?" "You're stupid." The demented reply came. "You should come here, then I could really tear you apart! I didn't deserve this harsh life, and I swear I'll kill you all one day!"_

"_Is that so? Is someone telling you to kill me?"_

"_Wh-what are you talking about?" Her voice sounded worried and confused. She had lost her confidence for that moment, Kurama Mariko felt the tinge of fear that every other Diclonius who had met Torino before felt. She swallowed, trying to collect her cool again._

"_You wouldn't know this and being so young probably wouldn't understand this. I will explain it as best as I can. At Institute A, we study the brain wave properties of the Diclonius. In short, we study your mind. We have made observations that there seems to be a "budge" if you will in the pineal gland. The pineal gland is what allows you to use vectors. Do you feel anything there?"_

"…_A Voice."_

…"_Keep talking." Torino said softly, his voice so low that nobody else in the room could hear him._

"…_I-I hear a voice. A voice telling me to kill you all. But…all the horrible things you did to me. I'll kill you anyways."_

"…_That is all 35. I will be leaving now."_

"_Why don't you come in here then. Talk to me face to face human!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_He turned off the microphone and speaker and removed the headphones. "What did she tell you?" Shirakwa asked. Torino got up, brushed himself off, and said plainly. "It doesn't matter."_

_

* * *

_

_Diclonius. He hated them and yet…somewhere in the deep recess of his thoughts he wasn't sure. For as long as he had lived he had always been referred to as a superior being by his father. A thought that he head deemed to be utter bullshit. He had always thought himself important but not in the sense that he was better than everyone else. Yet now he wasn't so sure. Importance, that was the point of it all. He began to feel…unimportant._

_The alarm exploded in his ears, cutting his thoughts off and he slowly rose form his desk and went outside. He could hear gunshots firing somewhere. One of the Diclonius had escaped, nothing new but very annoying. Along with Jericho he went to deal with the problem._

_It was 41. Judging from the scene Torino assumed that three soldiers had already been killed. Useless men, the only one worth anything was Jericho. The 14 year girl stood as smugly as she possibly could have, confidence brimming through her red eyes. "Well…the man in the white suit." The Diclonius chuckled stepping forward. Torino didn't seem to be worried, he merely stood with his hands in his pockets as Jericho stepped to his side. _

"_I'm going to kill you."_

"_No you won't." Torino replied, his facial expression calm and collect. The Diclonius picked a pen off the ground with Her vector. Her dark smirk growing even wider. "Enjoy your pain." The vector chucked the pen at an incredible velocity. Speed fast enough so that the pen would definitely pierce through his skull. There was a flash as Jericho's hand sped out and caught the pen before it could reach the white suited man. With a casual flick he threw the pen behind him. _

"_41." Torino's voice was low and cold. He pulled a remote from his suit and pressed the button. The surge ran through the Diclonius' body, the tormenting agony forcing the vectors inert and leaving the Diclonius sweating profusely. She cursed and looked up surprised to see Torino standing above her. She tried to get her vectors out but even now they wouldn't appear. She growled in frustration then choked in pain as Torino's hand wrapped around her throat, lifted and then threw her against the wall. Holding her by her neck, his other hand formed a fist and slammed it into her gut. _

_She dropped like a rag doll, choking and holding her stomach. It had been a hard hit and it had sent her reeling. She felt another surge of electricity and she found herself vomiting on the ground. She felt some cold hands wrap around her face and lift her up, Torino's face right in front of her._

_She starred at him definitely, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Kill me then bastard." At this Torino's eyes actually widened. "Hm?" he mumbled, looking at her. "What was that Diclonius?" "Just kill me then! If I'm not use then I'd rather be dead than have anything to do with you!"_

"…_hmmm. Is that so, 41."_

"_Yes! I only wish I could kill you myself." She felt another surge rush through her. "Everything you did to us, you'll be killed! Our Queen will kill you!"_

"_Chiba Celia you mean?"_

"_That's right." She said softly, actually smiling now. "You aren't important! You are nothing!"_

_With a clear cry of rage, Torino slammed his fist into her face, effectively knocking her unconscious. She slumped to the ground and Torino jerked around and walked away. He went to his office, anger swelling inside of him as he slammed his office door. He paced the floor, his hands balled into fists. He took a sigh, trying to collect his thoughts. He turned to his bookshelf and pulled out a book entitled "Evolutionary Bios of the 21__st__ Century."_

"_You aren't important! You are nothing."_

_He was seething/_

_

* * *

_

_Two days later as 41 was being tested, Torino came into the room. She actually smiled at him even as she was being pummeled by the iron balls. A blood mess that was smiling right at him. His frowning expression did not change until she spoke. "It doesn't matter what you do to me. You'll never be important. Never."_

_That did it. He went to the machine and turned it up to full throttle. She still smiled, even as the ball rushed at her at top speed. She continued to smirk even when her brains exploded out of the back of her head. "You bitch." Torino growled, walking away from the room and the shocked staff. _

_He went back to his office, alone now and started to type up a page that involved evolution with Creationism. It wasn't an argument, it was a comparison. Superiority, now…it was then that he realized it. All that denied struck him as the biggest bullshit lie he had ever heard. _

_He wanted to be superior._

_He would be important._

_

* * *

_

"_You are superior, a horned being destined to overcome the human race. You are a Diclonius, a being far beyond the normal humans." No matter how his father phrased it, it always ended up meaning the same thing. He, Kakuzawa Torino was better than everyone else. Every time he heard his father speak to him like that, he wanted to crush him. He hated his father for this reason, the damn bastard who didn't look passed the two God forsaken bumps on his forehead. There were however one thing that the white suited man wanted, to be important. His fist still shook from that Diclonius who said the unspeakable to him. _

"_You aren't important! You are nothing!" It shook his soul, his very being and shattered him. Was he important? Of course he was, he had to be._

_Right? _

_Suddenly he didn't feel so good. His head hurt and his thoughts rummaged through his brain. He suddenly felt a feeling that he feared, a loathsome idea he detested. He suddenly felt that perhaps he was…unimportant. He sighed deeply, covering his face with his hand and thought deeply. She was just a Diclonius, what the hell did she know about him? Yet somehow he couldn't get rid of the words she said to him. Plain and simple. "You aren't important." Damn her! Damn every single one of them. He didn't go through this crap everyday for nothing. He didn't stand around listen to the bullshits of every goddamn person fucked up for nothing. _

_Importance. _

_He thought about his sister, Kakuzawa Anna. Perhaps the only Diclonius and family member he had any sort of respect towards now. She believed that she had become superior. At first he thought this was nothing but a bullshit remark made by someone just eager to please their own father. Now he wasn't so sure about that, maybe she was superior. Maybe she had made herself important. He ground his teeth, his fury boiling over. The phone rang and it had to be a testament to his own emotions that he didn't yell into the receiver especially considering who called._

"_Torino."_

_The white suited man narrowed his eyes. It was his father. He was pretty sure he had told the old man to "Stay the fuck out of his life." He was fairly certain that included phone calls as well. "What do you want Genshuru?" He said, no longer calling him father but instead using his first name._

"_I want to show you something, something you gave up and will never have again."_

_He hung up._

_Was he mocking him now? Of course he was, his words displayed that well enough. Very well then, he would see the kind of superiority his father was talking about._

_

* * *

_

_Director Kakuzawa sat on the tombs that laid around the lake. Torino stepped in, business like although his facial expression was nothing less than disgust for the man he was looking at. God did he hate that old man with a passion. Fucking bastard. "I hope you didn't call me over just to gloat." He said, looking around the area. There was no other sounds except for the whirs of the machines in the upper story and the low bubbling of the lake where Anna resided._

"_I want you to meet someone.," Director Kakuzawa said, and out walked a small boy of about 5 years old. He had short, but thick hair and what Torino was certain was two white bumps on his head. A small device was in place on his forehead. "So what." He said. "A male siplitet, rare as they might be they are not an enigma." Torino said, feeling this was a waste of his time, as he had thought before._

"_No. Look closely, this is the being who will continue God's race. He is not a siplitet, he is a pure male Diclonius. A King if you will."_

_Torino narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at old man?"_

"_He is the only known pure male Diclonius, think what would happen if he had sex with Lucy when he grows up. Or the Queen in your facility? The race of God will truly be complete. I will stand upon that throne, the creator of everything!"_

"_You really do like to talk don't you old man." Torino growled, shaking his head in disappointment. "Even now you still spew out this utter bullshit to me. When will you realize that I don't care at all? Whether it's the humans or Diclonius I don't give a damn which. Get this through that fucking horned head of yours, I…do…not…care."_

"_Yes. I realized that long ago. Look at him closely though. His name is Franco._

…_Kakuzawa Franco. Much unlike you he is superior. A superior Diclonius. But you know what, not only is he superior to you in every way. He is also vastly more important." _

"_What did you say? Bastard." He hissed his hazelnut eyes shaking uncontrollably. It didn't help him when his father actually began to smirk at him. "That's right, you are related to the pure male Diclonius. The offspring of myself and Lucy's mother. He is the half brother of Lucy Elfenliar. Which makes you also related to the Queen of the Diclonius. Yet you gave that all up when you decided to not give a damn. Hehehehe. How does it feel son? How does it feel to know that you are no longer important."_

"_Screw you old man! Did you come to just mock me?" Torino roared._

"_No. Although I think you're finally understanding your place. But I am a kid God, if you embrace your Diclonius heritage and kill the humans you will be superior. You will be important. You already wish to have the Diclonius achieve salvation, why don't you just return to us? You can be important again."_

_Torino paused, looking at the ground, his fingers twiddling absentmindedly. Important, it was truly what he wanted to be. The horns on his head, the Diclonius, he wanted to be important. He wanted to be so damn important to this world, it was what he dreamed. He turned to his father and the old man could help but gasp when his own son stuck his own middle finger right in his face._

"_Fuck you old man! You call yourself a God, you are a hopeless mess who I'm surprised has lived this long. I will be important and you…well good luck."_

_He walked briskly away, his mind shattered, his ego tested and destroyed._

_Kakuzawa Torino believed his father now. He tried to deny it but he couldn't. He wanted to be important, he wanted to be superior. He wanted, despite all his protests, to be a god. He found the paper works, he took them in. The paperwork that told of the goddess' creation. Anna's superiority. This would be his last option, his last resort._

_He would have to get Celia impregnated and he would do it himself. He took no desire in this and in fact hated the thought of having to even touch her. He was not a sexually driven man like his father, but he did want what he thought was best and the Diclonius just ended up being at the top. He found more information_

_More…_

_More…_

"_What I want beyond anything else is to be important. Superiority! I will go beyond that!"_

_

* * *

_

_He typed on his computer, looking over the papers. He went into the restricted files on the computer, and made some startling new finds. He changed some equations, thinking of what would go best. It was a taxing experience and it was a good hour after midnight before he decided to finally rest. He looked over his work and before he left created a document called "Greek gods and goddesses."_

_Later the next day he returned back to work. He finished up the worksheet he had been doing on the Greek gods. He was finally interested in this whole theological issue and he continued to work on his formulas. It was plan B, the last option on his list. After another month of working, he finally completed the formula. _

"_This is what you want?" Jericho asked when he read it. "Sacrifice 250 Diclonius to obtain the powers of a god?"_

"_It is the last resort that I will make if all else fails. Will you help me out?" Jericho's answer of no did not surprise Torino at all. "I understand." He said finally, returning back to his PC. It was truly the last option, his very last resort. He took the file…and placed it in the folder…and then turned the PC off._

_

* * *

_

_He sat at his desk as he looked at the T.V. which showed the news. He had recently gotten a call that his father had been killed as well as Franco. So much for the King and God of Diclonius'. He had died pathetically, just as he know he had. A major accident had happened in Institute Z, and the entire facility had more or less been destroyed. No doubt caused by Lucy herself. He had not interest in her. He didn't care when he received another call that Lucy had been spotted on a lighthouse, he didn't care that the news showed the lighthouse exploding and vanishing in the smoke. He didn't care at all except for one thing. There was only one queen left and there wasn't any known pure male Diclonius still alive. He rubbed his hands through his hair, feeling the bumps._

_How much longer would he wait?_

_

* * *

_

_**A few years later**_

_It was to be a brief visit to Institute R to make a checkup on the studies the scientists had made there. He had visited the more dangerous Diclonius there and was currently talking to the head scientist Professor Von Isshus in the backroom. Jericho, his guard, was in the back listening intently to the conversation. It was usual business, something he planned to finish in about an hour tops. At this moment they were discussing the similarities between the Diclonius' horns and there vectors. He cell phone rang, it probably wasn't important. It rang again, he still ignored it…they could leave a message if it was that important. After it finished ringing he continued to talk to Mr. Isshus about the study between the horns and vectors _

_He left the room and looked up at his messages. He had one. The voice behind it sounded worried._

"_P-president Kakuzawa. This is bad…my God this is bad! Gensuke, he's been killed. My God! Dear fucking God! I can't believe this! Fucking God this is horrible. Celia…she…_

_She escaped! She killed them and she's escaped! Fucking God there's so much blood! Shit! Shit!" The message ended. Torino dropped the Cell phone which shattered onto the hard ground below. It was impossible to tell if he was even breathing. Jericho knew something was wrong, Torino wasn't just mad right now, he was beyond words. He almost looked to be going through some sort of fit. _

_He must have heard it wrong. Sure the majority of the people working at the facility were idiots but they couldn't possibly have been so negligent as to let one girl, the queen herself escape right? It had to be a very sick joke. He hated jokes but damn all if this wasn't one right now. _

_Celia had not escaped. She was the most important aspect of the whole deal. She was the last known living Queen Diclonius. Damn fools! How could they have made such a terrible mistake like this? He returned back to the facility and sent Jericho out to find her. When he returned empty handed, a first for him, Torino wasn't sure what to do. Superiority, that's all it was coming down towards. Whoever the best was, and right now the Diclonius were winning. He would never lose but to give up and go to Plan B. He could take it. He denied all that his father told him, but could it really be true?_

_The power of a god? To someone else it would have been the greatest gift of all. Torino, thought it was an insult. But now…what did it matter._

_He found 64 later on, and ordered her to find Celia. He sent another team of Diclonius to look for a pure male Diclonius. It was then that he went to the old ruins of Institute Z. He ordered some soldiers in there, took in some scientists. This would be the place, the place of perfection of godhood. They would never find a pure male Diclonius and even if they did, how long would he wait? He wouldn't, he decided now that this was what he wanted. He was sick of this war, egos against egos. He would go beyond this fruitless egoistical war. He mixed the formula in the lake and then the Diclonius came. He killed each one, and had their organs opened and thrown with the rest of their body into the mixture. The spoils of his actions twisting around. He killed more, inserting them into the lake of pain, agony and godliness. _

_250 scarifies were made. Could he possibly do this? Did he really want to go through with this? Could he possibly become that which he hated? _

_He sat behind the desk, his eyes closed. For as long as he could remember, he never saw his horns as something made form God. He never saw Diclonius as superior beings, merely beings that would help the human race itself prosper. He was one person and everyone else was another. He hated humans. He hated Diclonius. Now he knew that he couldn't pick one side, but he would be a third side altogether. _

_Kakuzawa Genshuru._

_Kakuzawa Santon._

_Kakuzawa Anna_

_Kakuzawa Franco_

_Kurama Marikio_

_7_

_64_

_Elfenliar Lucy_

_Jericho_

_Chiba Celia._

_His mind would remember them. Most of them his hated enemies, one his most respected guard. His insidious father. His idiotic brother. His sister, her godhood finally coming over him. Mariko, 7, 64, they were nothing but the mere figures in the equation that were to be wiped out. _

_There was only one left. Chiba Celia._

_

* * *

_

_She arrived as he knew she would. He sat in front of the desks, the oily compound spitting up slowly behind him. She had brought friends, good. She would learn just what it was to fear the man and then fear the god. But he was not yet beyond salvation yet. He would give her the chance. The chance to save herself and quite possibly himself from total damnation. He offered the choice to have sex with him to help the Diclonius prosper. He knew well before he had even spoken she would disagree. However, he had made a choice. Just as Jericho had always believed in. Choices._

_He walked to the edge of the lake._

"_What am I now?" Kakuzawa Torino thought, glaring at the pink haired girl. "I have made my choice now. I will never lose, I will never give up and I will never surrender. I will always fight, I will always continue even if I have to give up my soul to do so. For I hate everything that goes against me. Everything that is beyond me I hate, everything that is below me I detest. Am I the embodiment of hate? No. I have not yet fallen so low there, but I will fall. I will fall into this mixture and become a god! _

_Isn't that what you told me…dear father? That we are the kin of God? You were wrong still. For we are not gods, the humans are not gods, Diclonius' are not gods. I…will be a god. I will no longer accept this notion of egos, this bastardization of evolution. _

_Let's see…what kind f power God truly possesses."_

_He felt backwards, and landed into the murky depths of the concoction._

_

* * *

_

_What was he now, as he floated in the murk? His body, slowly changing. He could feel it happening, the transformation. It didn't hurt at all, in fact it was quite pleasant. He felt heavier, and lifted a hand. It was his own but he felt something beyond it as well. He felt strength, the power of the vectors coursing through his body. He could see, but he was not just seeing the present. It was like many images, some clearer than others that crossed his mind. He realized, in his own shock and joy that he was seeing the future. The possibilities and the clearer the images, the better that chance was of happening. He looked beyond the murk, his vision was clear. He could hear moaning, inside of him. He could hear voices. _

"_Kill…"_

_They said different things, but that's what it all ended up being. He drowned them out in his own thoughts. His body was different, he could feel the multiple appendages exploding out of his swollen head. His could feel everything changing around him. He didn't care what he looked like, he had achieved the power of a god. He had to admit, it felt pretty damn good._

_He looked up at the surface, his mind wondering. He sent a massive arm up, letting it crash through the earth and grabbed one of the Diclonius and brought him down. He looked at him in the purest of terror. His vectors had no effect on his body what so ever. He was nothing. He crushed his spine. He attacked again, pulling out each Diclonius and making them suffer. They could do nothing but hope for a quick death now. Some he did, other's he just let drown in the water slowly. He killed all but one. The last one, the Queen herself._

_She would now see, what a god looked like._

_He threw three arms out, grabbing the edge, he pulled himself upwards, the water rushing beyond his head. He pulled himself upwards, his massive distorted body over hanging the area like a skyscraper. He towered over the young Queen, his narrow eyes looking down at her. She was shocked, of course she was, even he was impressed by his own form. _

_They fought._

_Or to say the least he destroyed her. His form beyond anything she could ever hope to imagine. It wasn't a fight, it was a complete and utter beat down in his favor. Her vectors were like thin nails against his skin, they tickled. She could do no lasting damage to him. He swatted her around like a fly, enjoying his advantage over her. His mass and power obliterated her spirit as well as her body._

_He was enjoying it. He was loving this superiority! He was a god! He threw her against the ground, he pummeled her. It was glorious, so this was the power of a god? His thoughts raced through his head, any move she made he was able to counter himself although his own endurance and mass made it more or less unneeded. She could not hurt him. He got tired of playing with her, it was time to kill her._

_He roared in in pure outrage and surprise as his arm, splattering blood through the air, came off. "What the hell?" He thought, looking down at what should have been his enemy, crushed and destroyed. The dust was swarming around her no doubt because of her vectors. Yet, the dust cloud was huge as if the vectors were…over 20 meters in length. Her horns had grown and her eyes…pitch less black eyes._

_He threw his arm down, and yelled as it too was ripped apart. How? How was this possible! How could she be doing this to him! Fucking damn her! He found himself losing, his arms being ripped apart. He grew enraged, he threw everything at her. He put his entire mass against her, hoping to crush her into oblivion. His eyes narrowed happily as she struggled against his weight. He glorified as she suffered and fell to one knee, her certain death just moments away._

…_And then he felt a small tinge of pain that erupted into fool blown agony from the base of his nose up the top of his head and then down the side of his neck. He fell backwards, his vision dimming. The futures dimming, becoming less pronounced. He looked for one, he searched for one. His head hurt, agonized and bleeding. His thoughts drifted as his vision did. He had it all…and now…was this it?_

_He sunk into the water's edge, sinking into the abyss. What a hellish way to go, a god? What a laugh. How stupid his father had been. How stupid he, Kakuzawa Torino had been._

_He had given up everything for this…and he knew he was dying._

_Falling…_

_Dropping…._

_Disappearing…._

_He felt his body, whatever that would be, hit the sandy bottom of the lake. His heartbeat was still going…but that wouldn't last long. He was blind, his eyes punctured out…he was gone._

_What a fucking way to go._

_What a damn fucking way to be ended._

_Gods? They were nothing but myths…just like him. He had lost his importance to the world. He truly was…_

…_nothing._


End file.
